Mais um assassinato
by Any-Chan
Summary: Elas, 14 espiãs ,começam a investigar o assassinato de um padre de uma casa de freiras. Eles, 14 policiais. Conseguirão eles resolverem esse mistérios?e elas manterão seus disfarces por muito tempo? FICHAS FECHADAS![Cap.X on]
1. Fichas

**..:: Créditos::..**

**- Pisces Lunas **_pela maravilhosa idéia de namorada para os dourados_

_- _**Saint Seiya**_não me pertence ... xD_

_**..:: Prólogo::..**_

_Há grupo de espiãs que existe a anos atrás e_

_nunca foi realmente descoberto (somente os crimes eram_

_solucionados). Atualmente, 14 garotas compõe esse grupo. As_

_mesmas se disfarçam de freiras, para desvendar mais um_

_assassinato._

_Eles, 14 policiais, sendo que dormirão na casa_

_das freiras, protegendo-as. O padre responsável foi_

_cruelmente assassinado e a missão dos dois lados é_

_descobrir o assassino. Conseguirão as espiãs manterem seus_

_disfarces de santas freiras frente a eles?_

_..::**Fichas::..**_

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade ( de 18 á 22):**

**Aniversário:**

**País de Origem:**

**Como veio para a Grécia? ( se já não nasceu):**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Qualidades:**

**Defeitos:**

**Pq é uma espiã?:**

**Coisas que gosta:**

**Coisas que não gosta:**

**Roupas que costuma usar (casa, gala e para sair):**

**História:**

**Namorado (mais de uma opção):**

**O que vai achar dele:**

**O que ele vai achar de vc:**

**Aceita provocações e desconfiança por parte deles?:**

**Animal de estimação (opicional, e se tiver, pequeno plz):**

**O que espera da fic:**

_**..::Cavs.::..**_

_Shion (capitão dos policiais):_

_Mu:_

_Aldebaran ( não deixem o coitado xD):_

_Saga: ** Natii**_

_Kanon:_

_Máscara:_

_Aioria:_

_Shaka: **yui kim moon light**_

_Dohko:_

_Milo: **Meu \o/ Any-Chan xD**_

_Aioros:_

_Shura:_

_Kamus:_

_Afrodite:_

_obs: haverão 4 meninas que terão q serão pares de irmãs ( no caso, 2 pares xD)_

_A sede das espiãs fica na Grécia_

_Kissus!!_


	2. Escolhidas

**..:: Créditos::..**

**- Pisces Lunas **_pela maravilhosa idéia de namorada para os dourados_

_- _**Saint Seiya**_não me pertence ... xD_

_**..:: Prólogo::..**_

_Há grupo de espiãs que existe a anos atrás e_

_nunca foi realmente descoberto (somente os crimes eram_

_solucionados). Atualmente, 14 garotas compõe esse grupo. As_

_mesmas se disfarçam de freiras, para desvendar mais um_

_assassinato._

_Eles, 14 policiais, sendo que dormirão na casa_

_das freiras, protegendo-as. O padre responsável foi_

_cruelmente assassinado e a missão dos dois lados é_

_descobrir o assassino. Conseguirão as espiãs manterem seus_

_disfarces de santas freiras frente a eles?_

**..::Escolhidas::..**

_**Shion- **Cherry Miluxa ( Shinku Yiagame)_

_**Mu- **Ayuki-San (Melody Maehara)_

_**Aldebaran- **Nebula Chan ( Marie Antoniette Kaihilahti) _

_**Saga- **Natii (Andréa Himmel)_

_**Kanon- **Gemini Sakura ( Selena Korniakt) _

_**Máscara- **Dri Lioncourt ( Cayse Nemeth)_

_**Aioria- **Andrômeda Alchemist ( Nelly Gêiser Avalong)_

**Shaka- **_yui kim moon light(Yui Okimoto)_

_**Dohko- **Jéssica ( Theresa McMenomy) _

_**Milo- **Any- Chan ( Ana Pitchero) _

_**Aioros- **Angel Vv ( Victoria Talles)_

_**Shura- **Margarida ( Madeleine McGregor)_

_**Kamus- **Haru-Chan17 ( Fabiana Fazzy)_

_**Afrodite- **Larry A.K. McDowell ( Seikatsu Shizuka)_

_**..::Ficha da Minha personagem::..**_

**Nome:**_Ana Pitchero_

**Apelido: **_Ana_

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **_20 anos_

**Aniversário:**_ 30 de outubro_

**País de Origem: **_Grécia_

**Como veio para a Grécia? ( se já não nasceu): **_Já nasceu xD_

**Aparência: **_Pele morena; 1,70m e 58 kg; cabelos negros ondulados com comprimento um pouco abaixo dos ombros; cílios grandes; olhos sedutores castanhos e sobrancelhas grossas e delicadas; corpo sem exageros. Lábios nem finos nem grossos, meio roseados._

**Personalidade: **_Séria dependendo da ocasião, animada, simpática,leal a quem merece, tira rápidas conclusões, é um pouco orgulhosa e quando taca algo na cabeça é difícil tirar, odeia que duvidem dela._

**Qualidades: **_Lealdade_

**Defeitos: **_orgulho e faz de tudo para tirar desconfianças_

**Pq é uma espiã?: **_A mãe foi a fundadora do grupo. Só entram meninas que elas convocam secretamente e que realmente gostam e tratam isso como um hobbie._

**Coisas que gosta: **_chocolate e ler_

**Coisas que não gosta: **_altura, insetos e falsidade _

**Roupas que costuma usar (casa, gala e para sair): **_casa: vestidos rodados de alça, sandálias baixas. Gala: saia prega rodada com uma espécie de meia-calça lycra por baixo, baby- look com um casaquinho por cima e botas ou all star até o joelho. Gala: vestido branco que bate um pouco depois do joelho com um decote trançado atrás e sandália prata._

**História: **_Sua família vem de uma hierarquia de grandes lutadores e quando seu pai foi assassinado quando ela tinha 9 anos, sua mãe fundou esse grupo de garotas (mulheres) realmente talentosas. Quando sua mãe morreu em um acidente, Ana foi morar com sua avó e não queria deixar os planos e hobbies de sua mãe irem buraco a baixo e segue com o antigo cargo de sua mãe._

**Namorado (mais de uma opção): **_Milo n.n_

**O que vai achar dele: **_Um pouco provocante, agitado, orgulhoso e leal_

**O que ele vai achar de vc: **_desconfiada, simpática e misteriosa _

**Aceita provocações e desconfiança por parte deles?: **_Claro! xD_

**Animal de estimação (opicional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **_Um pequeno papagaio_

**O que espera da fic: **_bom, sou a escritora xD Só espero não perder a idéia T.T_

**...::Ficha básica das escolhidas::..**

**Nome: **Shinku Yiagame

**Apelido: **_não tem_

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **_20 anos_

**Aparência: **Longas melenas lisas azul-céu com mexas cor lavanda, seus fios vão até a cintura. A franja desfiada vai até a altura do queixo, jogada pra cada lado para não atrapalhar a visão. Tem olhos grandes com enormes cílios negros curvados, íris âmbar, lábios de boneca cor framboesa, pele alva, bochechas rosadas, rosto angelical e possui uma charmosa pintinha no canto direito da face. Corpo esguio e curvilíneo que mede exatamente 1,67 pesando 50 kg.

**Personalidade:** É séria, seca, sarcástica e bastante irônica. É uma garota dinâmica que não suporta ficar parada. Vive aprontando uma das suas e esta sempre procurando se divertir a beça, mesmo que isso tende a ser a custa dos outros. Não é muito chegada a admitir o que sente, se preciso ela nega até a morte, seu orgulho é o mais importante.

**Pq é uma espiã?:** Gosta do trabalho, especialmente porque adora estar a par da vida alheia.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **Um Husky siberiano de pelo branco e olhos azuis, seu nome é Still. É manso e amigável, simpatiza com qualquer um, mas quando não vai com a cara do sujeito ou alguém tenta fazer mal a sua dona Still vira fera.

**História: **Shinku não tem nada de muito impressionante para contar; vive com os avós maternos, sua mãe e irmã mais nova, seus pais sao separados, porém isso nunca a incomodou, apenas não considerava a idéia de ki seus pais queriam decidir tudo por si, desde as amizades, roupas e até a carreira que seguiria. Seu pai queria que ela fosse advogada, já sua mãe gostaria que Shinku fosse médica assim como ela, mas a garota nunca os deu ouvidos, sempre gostaria de algo que dispertasse adrenalina e emoção até que pegou interesse em se tornar uma espiã, mesmo com seus pais se opondo a idéia.

**Namorado: **_Shion_

**Nome: **Melody Maehara Campbell

**Apelido: **Mel

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **18

**Aparência: **Tem 1.68 de altura, cabelo ruivos, lisos e compridos, e olhos violetas. Corpo definido e pele clara, busto pequeno.

**Personalidade:** É meiga, alegre, tímida e muito amiga das pessoas.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Porque acha interessante descobrir as coisas sem ser descoberta.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **uma cachorrinha poodle chamada Lua (Qual a cor da Lua? Oo')

**História: **Mel morava com a familia nos EUA ate bem pouco tempo atrás, quando recebeu uma proposta para trabalhar para trabalhar no campo que ela mais adora: mitologia. Ela bem que adorou porque se afastou do seu irmão chato (Leon) e de um rapaz muito chato que vive na cola dela querendo beijá-la a força (Andrews)

**Namorado: **_Mu_

**Nome: **Marie Antoniette Kaihilahti

**Apelido: **Niette

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **22 anos **(Mudei sua idade, é só permitido até os 22 ')**

**Aparência: **Alta (1,78) porém consegue não ser desengonçada, cabelos pretos(tingidos) e curtos no melhor estilo joãzinho, pele pálida, porém avermelahada a maior parte do tempo por ainda não ter se acostumado com o clima grego e olhos anormalmente cinzas-claro.

**Personalidade:**Calma a maior parte do tempo, tem um alto controle invejável nas poucas vezes que se irrita realmente e qualquer outra coisa, conseguindo ser extremamente racional nas horas "de crise".Mas, quando fica REALMENTE zangada, é um caos, sendo ácida e friamente educada.Brincalhona e flexível, ela consegue ser uma ótima atriz, passado a imagem da "boa freira".

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Seu plano para a vida sempre foi ajudar a humanidade.O plano inicial era ser professora(XD.Porém no meio do caminho apaixonou-se por criminalistica e de lá foi um pulo para trabalhar numa importante organização mundial anti-terrorista

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **só uma automática** (rsrs)**

**História: **Natural da faculdade de inglês e dava aulas, mas no meio do curso apaixonou-se por criminalística e largou o curso para fazer um treinamento policial.Lá, descobriu-se uma ótima atiradora e no quesito de se infiltrar.De lá foi um pulo para a uma organização internacional de controle ao terrorismo (pode mudar essa parte se vc quiser que todas sejam de uma mesma organização D) e vem atuando desde os 19 anos.Quando entrou, recebeu do superior e ídolo uma semi-automática com a gravação "Hävittää Daami" (H.D.), "Rainha Assassina", uma brincadeira com seu nome.É um dos seus tesouros.

**Namorado: **Aldebaran

**Nome: **Andréa Himmel (himmel céu)

**Apelido: **Andi

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **18 anos

**Aparência:** se parece com um anjo, tem a pele bem branca como a de um cadáver, e bastante brilhante, tem os longos cabelos cacheados, com formosos cachos que descem pelo seu corpo até chegar ao seu quadril como se fosse uma cascata de ouro, não tem franja então o que a deixa com um ar mais angelical, seus lábios são carnudos e de cor de framboesa, tem grandes e profundos olhos azuis que demonstram muita tristeza, cílios negros e longos, com um corpo bem 'avançado' para a idade dela seios grandes, bem enormes, um quadril grande também a cintura fina as pernas grossas com 53 quilos e 1,70 de altura.

**Personalidade:** Sofre de dois problemas graves ela é claustrofobia e dupla personalidade, o que na época a pessoa é dada como doida, mas Andréa não se deixa abater tenta a todo custo ser uma pessoa alegre, bem com a vida, divertida, com sonhos grandes, adora ajudar os outros e tem bom coração 'tenta' levar tudo na esportiva, gosta muito de atuar e trabalha como atriz e se da muito bem nesse ramo,e está sempre sorrindo na medida do possível, mais tem vezes de relance do nada que surge sua outra personalidade a personalidade ruim, exigente, violenta, cruel, vulgar, sem escrupuloso, mais forte indomável decidida que luta pelo o que quer e acaba com aqueles que tenta pisar em cima dela essa sua personalidade aparece a qualquer momento ela pode estar falando do dia com você no segundo depois ela te trata super mal e grosseiramente, tem claustrofobia resumindo pânico de lugares fechados seu ponto fraco mais ninguém NINGUEM um defeito que ela tenta esconder, até a morte, mais é o seu ponto Fraco.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Para descobrir algo sobre si mesma

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz):** Tem um pitt bul fêmea branco de olhos azuis que ela chama de DOCINHO

**História: **Nada se sabe sobre ela.

**Namorado: **_Saga_

**Nome: **Selena Korniakt

**Apelido: **Sel

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **19 anos

**Aparência: **1,65 de altura, corpo escultural, olhos azuis, cabelos repicados vermelhos, possui uma tatuado o kanji 'amor' perto do ombro (na frente).

**Personalidade: **impulsiva, nervosa, irrita-se facilmente, no fundo é um pouco sentimental. Protege, sempre que pode, seus amigos, confiante, decidida, extrovertida, fala sempre o que pensa, seu humor varia conforme corre o dia.  
Qualidades: Protetora, amiga e extrovertida.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **pois sempre achou fascinante e emocionante, além de achar totalmente diferente a vida que levam.  
Coisas que gosta: admirar a lua, sair para farra, se meter em confusão, tem um vicio enorme por chocolate, conversar sobre assuntos banais, ajudar os outros.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **pois sempre achou fascinante e emocionante, além de achar totalmente diferente a vida que levam.  
Coisas que gosta: admirar a lua, sair para farra, se meter em confusão, tem um vicio enorme por chocolate, conversar sobre assuntos banais, ajudar os outros.

**História: **Nasceu na Grécia, mas acabou se mudando para a França quando pequena, por causa de negócios da família. Quando fez seus 18 anos, voltou para a sua terra natal. Seus pais sempre a amaram e a educaram muito bem, ajudava seu pai nos negócios desde seus 14 anos, sempre gostou de resolver problemas de lógica ou bolar desafios. Nunca foi a mais certa da turma, sempre se metia em alguma encrenca, mas sempre estava com suas notas a cima do esperado.

**Namorado: **Kanon

**Nome: **Cayse Nemeth

**Apelido: **não tem

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **19 anos

**Aparência: **Cayse tem longos e lisos cabelos pretos, levemente azulados, olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes, boca fina e bastante vermelha, sempre contraída em um sorriso cínico, tem a pele bem pálida e rosto que lembra o de um anjo, busto médio, unhas compridas pintadas de preto e uma tatuagem de adaga no pulso direito.

**Personalidade: **É bastante briguenta, não leva desaforo pra casa e costuma se irritar facilmente com provocações. é um pouco egoísta, sempre pensando em si mesma e no que pode ganhar com algo, detesta ficar sem ter o que fazer, por isso sempre procura coisas inovadoras, se cansa fácil da companhia da maioria das pessoas, podendo parecer que muitas vezes ela brinca com o sentimento dos outros.Apesar de toda essa imagem ruim, Cayse pode ser doce e delicada quando quer, mostrando partes do seu lado mais "humano", mas claro, isso raramente acontece.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Porque acha muito divertido, quando criança sempre brincava que era uma espiã xD

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **Uma gatinha preta chamada Midnight

**História: **Cayse levava uma vida normal, mas bastante agitada, por causa de seu gênio forte ela sempre se metia em confusões, e acabava levando o irmão(Adam) junto com ela. Quando menores os dois eram o terror da vizinhança xD quebrando janelas quando tentavam praticar algum esporte e pregando peças nas pessoas. Mesmo assim, a maioria gostava deles, ninguem resistia aos sorrisos dos dois xP. Mais velhos, eles não aprontam tanto assim, mas sempre que o tédio aparece, eles saem a procura de novas "vítimas" xD eles se tornaram espiões muito bons.

**Namorado: **Máscara da Morte

**Nome: **Nelly Gêiser Avalong

**Apelido: **Nil

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **19 anos

**Aparência: **estatura de mediana para alta, magra mais com busto e quadril de bom tamanho, olhos puxados (fica parecendo que ela é oriental mais ela não é) são de cor marrom chocolate, cabelos também castanhos escuros, desfiados ate os ombros sem franja, pele bem branca, duas pintas na testa uma clara outra escura, tatuagens de ramos de flores nos pulsos e pescoço

**Personalidade: **Sorridente mais um tanto quanto quieta, sarcástica e irônica de deixa qualquer um doido. Tão calma que ate assusta, mais não queira deixá-la nervosa se tem amor a sua saúde física e mental. Desconfiada e reservada com os desconhecidos mais muito provocativa e espirituosa com os amigos. Muito inteligente e de raciocinio o dedução muito rápida, ótima atriz e manipuladora quando quer.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Para descobrir quem matou seu pai, com espiã e ela consegue mais informações do que de qualquer outra forma.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **um gato laranja chamado Felix era de seu pai, o que ninguém sabe é que esse gato é a chave pra a pesquisa de seu pai.

**História: **Seu pai era um geneticista renomado contratado pelo governo Grego para pesquisas secretas, ninguém sabe ao certo o que ele pesquisava, mais alguém queria descobrir, ele foi seqüestrado e torturado ate morrer, mais aparentivente não descobriram nada sobre a pesquisa, já que no cativeiro havia um bilhete dos assassinos escrito com o sangue da vitima dizia "as anotações ainda deve esta em algum lugar não se supreenda se lhe procuramos Senhora AVALONG, e cuidado com a pequena Nil). Isso foi a cinco anos desde então nil e sua mãe estão no programa de proteção as testemunhas do governo Francês, não sofreram mais ameaças mais Nil ainda quer vingaça, contra a vontade da família ela fugiu de casa na noite de sua formatura despistando os segurança e embacando de voltar para a Grecia, entrar no gurpo de espiãs e encontrar respostas..

**Namorado: **Aioria

**Nome:** Yui Okimoto

**Apelido: **Yui

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **18 anos

**Aparência: **Alta +/- 1,70 de altura,cabelos lisos da cor roxa q chegam ate o

quadril,franja q chega ate o queixo ja separado em seu começo,magra corpo

definido,olhos azuis,busto um pouco grande,lábios bem vermelhos,pele branca

**Personalidade: **alegre,um pouco ingênua,inteligente,amiga,distraída e muito

habilidosa.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Pq suas habilidades sempre foram perfeitas,tornando-se espiã

foi um jeito de testar as mesmas

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz**): uma cachorrinha poodle chamada keite, branca.

**História: **Yui é a filha de um empresario muito famoso,essa empresa dominava metade do

japão e sempre era cobiçada pelos outros paises.Neste tempo ela já era

envolvida com as espiãs (quando foi a Grécia uma vez e as espiãs gostaram de suas habilidades). Seus pais voltaram para a Grécia para negócios e ela acabou ficando por lá mesmo, na sede (seus pais não sabiam) e ficou morando na Grécia msm. (**tive q modificar a história um pouquinho Yui-Chan, espero q não se incomode n.n)**

**Namorado: **Shaka

**Nome: **Theresa McMenomy

**Apelido: **Thê

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **20 anos

**Aparência: **cabelos lisos,ate o meio das costas,ruiva,rosto afinado,nariz tb afinado,curvas simples,pele clara(nem tão clara),boca nem carnuda nem fina.

**Personalidade: **tranquila,amiga,carinhosa,um pouco timida,romantica,um pouco estressada,nervosa,inteligente.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **pq sua mãe era amiga da fundadora da organização e queria q sua filha seguisse o mesmo rumo q ela.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **Tirei seu animal, gomen. O IBAMA não permitiria ahsaus xD e ele não tem nome **#kpota#**

**História: **sua mãe era uma espiã e desde de pequena foi muito unida com sua mãe.Nunca soube onde andava seu pai,sua mãe não gostava de falar sobre ele.Em dia sua mãe saiu e nunca mais voltou,a mesma sempre demonstrou querer que sua filha seguisse sua profissão.Depois de esperar muito tempo pela volta da sua mãe (o que nunca aconteceu, foi morar com sua avó materna até quando entrou para a república das espiãs) e resolver seguir sua vontade ( e a da mãe)

**Namorado: **Dohko

**Nome: **Victoria Talles

**Apelido: **Vicky **( pode ser, mas eu gosto mais assim do que complicados, rsrs)**

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **18 anos

**Aparência: **Ela é ruiva(quase laranja e olha q é natural) com o cabelo bem curtinho(quase joãozinho), e liso. e tem olhos pequenos e meio fechados cor de mel, a pele bem branca com algumas pintinhas no rosto. Deve medir mais ou menos 1,67. Ela pode ser considerada quase turbinada te tanto peito, mas daí de resto é normal e é bem sequinha por fazer exercícios.

**Personalidade: **Muito preguiçosa, mas ama jogos de lógica, é muito inteligente e por treinar sua lógica é sempre atenta em detalhes. É bem sociável, sempre esta conversando com os outros, mas não é de falar muito, só abre a boca quando tem certeza de algo. Meio fria a primeira vista, mas só a primeira vista depois de uns minutos já parece amigos de infância (tipo criança xD)

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Se tornou espiã por influencia da mãe, uma das primeiras,mas também porque gostava dos desafios

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **Chinchila **(Só me diz o nome xD)**

**História: **Nasceu na Alemanha, mas morou muito tempo com o pai, a mãe raramente aparecia, e quando a mãe finalmente retornou, ela começou um treinamento de espionagem. Tomou gosto pela coisa e se mudou para a Grécia a pedido da mãe, para poder viver com as outras meninas espiãs.

**Namorado: **Aioros

**Nome: **Madeleine McGregor **(gostei muito dessa ficha viu?!)**

**Apelido: **Leine

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **22 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados e na altura dos ombros, sem franja. Olhos castanhos bem escuros, quase pretos, em formato amendoado, pele branca e boca pequena e vermelha. Traços finso, cerca de 1, 68 m e 53 Kg, pernas bem torneadas, busto tamanho 42 e quadril estreito, mas com curvas.

**Personalidade: **Leine é uma jovem assim, extrovertida, alegre e cheia de vida. Está sempre de bom humor, rindo, conversando com todos, contando piadas. É muito inteligente, suas opiniões são sempre fortes e sensatas. Mas tem um defeito: ela fala primeiro e depois pensa, o que sempre gera confusão.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Porque, quando trabalhava como fotógrafa, ela sem querer descobriu um esquema de tráfego de drogas em Atenas e, junto do repórter do jornal para o qual trabalhava, fez todo um trabalho de investigação que acabou levando a quadrilha ao julgamento. Seu trabalho e perspicácia chamaram a atenção do chefe do grupo, que a procurou e fez a proposta. Como Leine adora um desafio, aceitou.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **Não tem

**História: **Madeleine nasceu na Inglaterra e semrpe foi uma apixonada por fotografia desde criança. Quando chegou à adolescência, ela fez um curso na área e começou a estagiar em um jornal inglês. Com seu trabalho reconhecido em seu país, recebeu convites para fotografar em outros páises, até se estabeler na Grécia, fascinada pela beleza e história do lugar. Tem como família os pais, Arnold e Henrica, e um irmão mais novo de 19 anos, Ryan.Está sempre em conatto com eles e somente o irmão, seu confidente, sabe de sua outra profissão.

**Namorado: **Shura

**Nome: **Fabiana Fazzy

**Apelido: **Fabi

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **19

**Aparência: **cabelos curtos ate os ombros, negros, com duas franjas longas, de cada lado do rosto, olhos amendoados e azuis como safiras, com uma pupila fina, cílios longos, e negros, labios finos, boca pequena e avermelhada, tem 1,65,40kg, um corpo bonito, com belas curvas e uma cara de anjinha.

**Personalidade: **distraída, muito distraída, esta sempre com a cabeça no mundo da lua, e muito calma, só perde a paciência quando mexem com ela e seus amigos. e irônica, fala com uma calma que ate assusta, tem uma aparência frágil, mas na verdade e muito durona e determinada. É esperta e calculista.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **desde pequena gostava de historias de espias e seu sonho sempre foi ser uma.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **uma gatinha preto, com um olho azul e o outro verde, tem uma mancha branca bem no peito. Ela chama Ceres.

**História: **nasceu no Brasil, mas com cinco anos se mudou para a Grécia de modo a ficar mais perto do resto de sua família. Ela sempre fora muito sozinha por parecer meio lerda, ninguém nunca se interessava em brincar com ela, mas Fabiana nunca foi de se importar com isso, vivia sozinha e vivia lendo, seus pais faziam de tudo para ela arranjar amigos, mas qndo conseguiam, Fabiana os despejava, achava aquilo tudo muito falso.

**Namorado: **Kamus

**Nome: **Seikatsu Shizuka

**Apelido: **Seika

**Idade ( de 18 á 22): **20 anos

**Aparência: **Cabelos longos, azul-escuro com mechas azul-claras, ondulados, chegando até a cintura. Olhos violetas, brilhantes e chamativos. Mãos com dedos longos e perfeitos, unhas sempre pintadas com esmalte roxo escuro. Pele pálida e curvas acentuadas.

**Personalidade: **Exagerada, animada, alegre, divertida, escandalosa, hiperativa, orgulhosa e um pouco egocêntrica. Sempre está rindo e procura animar todas as pessoas ao seu redor. Quando percebe que alguém está triste, tenta animar a pessoa de qualquer jeito. Nunca perde a chance de soltar um comentário sarcástico ou revirar os olhos nas horas mais impróprias. Se preocupa MUITO com os amigos e seria capaz de dar sua vida por eles.

**Pq é uma espiã?: **Porque ela encara isso como um "desafio", ela adora desafios. E, simplesmente, porque ela ama o que faz.

**Animal de estimação (opcional, e se tiver, pequeno plz): **não tem

**História: **Seikatsu nasceu numa família rica e poderosa. Sempre foi muito amada pelos pais e teve uma educação ótima. Era uma das melhores alunas de sua sala. Quando completou 10 anos, sua mãe morreu, vítima de uma doença terrível e ela passou a viver apenas com seu pai, que sempre foi muito presente em sua vida, e ajudou-a em tudo que precisava. Nunca repetiu nenhum ano e fez faculdade de arqueologia, passando em segundo lugar.**( No caso, posso por que ela faz a faculdade ainda? Mas está em período de férias, pq ela vai estar no hobbie)**

**Namorado: **Afrodite

**..::Personagens por fora::..**

**I**_rmã Maria- vice-diretora, com a morte do Padre, passou a controlar a casa. É muito carinhosa. Tem um cara de boazinha, aparenta uns 60 anos e tem olhos pretos._

**I**_rmã Norecí - É a mais revoltada e desconfiada da casa. Odeia ter que acordar cedo, e como a casa as libera para ir a igreja, ela aproveita para descobrir coisas novas. Está na casa de freiras por obrigação por parte de sua mãe, que fez uma promessa. É loura, cabelos repicados e rebeldes,olhos verdes claros e adora provocar a todos._

**I**_rmã Sophia- É a mais dedicada e é o braço direito da irmã Maria. Sempre achou que tinha vocação para tal profissão. Tem a pele clara e lábios finos, olhos lilases e cabelos negros e lisos, até o meio das costas._

**P**_adre Benedito - A vítima da história. Era um homem baixinho e ele que coordenava a casa das freiras. Tinha cabelos totalmente brancos e eram ralos, olhos negros e profundos. Pele branca como a de um cadáver e ainda tinha algumas sarninhas xD_

_**Obs:- **As espiãs vivem como jovens comuns em uma república só para elas_

_-A casa de irmãs e um pouco liberal nos fins de semana, deixando que as irmãs aproveitem suas vidas de jovens, porém nada de desrespeitar oq cumpriram: nada de beijos,...etc e elas liberam roupas comuns tb nos fds, mas não podem ser curtas_

_- Algumas espiãs provieram dessa profissão por parte das mães, que as influenciaram_

_- As jovens podem ter pequenos animais de estimação para fazer companhia _

_- Os policiais terão que ficar no quarto das novatas pq eram os únicos quartos que restavam na casa._

_Enfim...era uma casa de freiras bem moderna, mas ainda respeitando algumas antigas normas._

_..:: **Para add::..**_

Para as escolhidas, esqueci de pôr na ficha -

 Suas cores preferidas ( uma para cada) e a profissão que exercia ou exerce quando não está com seu hobbie de espiã. E se quiserem, uma cena especial não faz mal..rsrs...se for boa, eu posso pôr n.n'

..A da minha personagem é laranja( a cor preferida xD). E ela é professora de história em um curso preparatório. No momento, as espiãs de hobbie estão entrando de férias ou ja estão n.n'

**Bom gente, resolvi tirar a idéia das irmãs nas fics n.n' ia complicar muito. **

**Agradeço a todas que se inscreveram e peço desculpas as que não foram escolhidas.**

**E desculpe tb a demora n.n'**

**Até o próx. Capítulo espiãs! **

**Kissus!!**


	3. Cap1 Policais indignados e espiãs

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos**

**3) Palavras entre # são ações**

_**Cap.I- Mais um crime solucionado e... de novo?!**_

Sábado, exatamente ás 3 horas da madrugada. Ele acorda e olha para os lados. Tinha a sensação de que alguém tinha entrado no seu quarto. Olha para o relógio ao lado do abajur, 3 da madrugada... coincidência?! Essa era a hora que ele mais temia, era a hora que "eles" voltavam para atazanar a todos. Pega um cruz e segura com as duas mãos e olha em volta , seu quarto estava escuro, exceto pela luz de seu abajur. Ele abaixa a cabeça e começa a rezar, quando quem estava ali aparece, todo de negro. Ele aponta a cruz na frente da sombra e começa a gritar.

- Não, não sou quem pensas que és - diz a pessoa envolta de roupas negras compridas e uma máscara cobria seu rosto, ele via ódio em seus olhos escuros ( ou seriam claros?!) não soube dizer, só sentia o medo invadindo-o

- O que você quer comigo? Pelo amor de Deus...

- Nada mais, nada mais do que deixe esse mundo

- Não faça isso, pelo amor de Deus..

Mas já era tarde, o sangue escorria pelos lençóis brancos daquela cama de solteiro solitária, naquele quarto pequeno com só um guarda-roupa e sua cabeceira.A faca, arma do crime, seria despistada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Domingo, república das "normais" jovens. A primeira acorda; uma menina de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos escuros desfiados até o ombro e sem franjas e com a pele bem branca com duas pintas na testa e deixando a mostra suas tatuagens de ramos de flores no pescoço e nos pulsos. Nelly desce as escadas da república das espiãs e vai direto para a cozinha. Abre a geladeira, pega algo para comer e vai para a sala para ver o noticiário:

**Homem do noticiário: **Mais um crime foi desvendado ontem, durante a noite. Os policiais mais uma vez chegaram ao local do crime e só viram os certeiros assaltantes presos em cordas e mais uma vez também não sabemos quem são essas pessoas que resolvem esses crimes e como conseguem descobrir as coisas mais cedo do que os profissionais policiais do 23º DP. Eduardo, é com você!

**Eduardo(Repórter): **Bom dia Márcio. Vamos entrevistar o capitão de comando do 23º DP de polícia. Bom dia Shion, então, o que descobriram dessa vez?

**Shion**: ¬¬'' mais uma vez o crime foi resolvido antes de nós, não descobrimos nada, só estamos levando os bandidos para a cadeia u.ú

**Eduardo: **o.o' vocês tem idéia de quem possa ter resolvido mais uma caso?

**Shion: **A perícia só nos informa que com certeza foram mais de uma pessoa.

**Eduardo: **Eduardo Moscóvis, diretamente do centro de Athenas..é com você Márcio!

- Hahahaha # Nelly começa a rir baixinho depois de ver o noticiário #

- Uaa #boceja#...bom dia! Nossa Nil, o que aconteceu?!

Nil olha quem estava descendo as escadas e viu que era Theresa, Thê para os mais íntimos. Era uma menina de cabelos ruivos e lisos, olhos negros e com pele clara e curvas simples.

- Ai Thê... esse repórteres me matam de rir!

- O que passou no jornal? #pergunta Thê sentando-se ao lado de Nil, no sofá laranja#

- Nada, só que pessoas, aquelas misteriosas, conseguiram resolver mais um crime antes dos policiais

As duas começam a rir e começam também uma pequena guerrinha de almofadas

- Hum hum #pigarreia uma descendo as escadas# o que está acontecendo aqui?

- o.o' Bom dia Melody

- Vocês sabem que eu odeio acordar cedo

Thê olha para o relógio, que indicava ás 9:30 da manhã, mas vai entender.

Melody era uma menina de 1,68 de altura; cabelos ruivos lisos e compridos e olhos violetas, com pele bem clara e busto pequeno.

-Desculpa Mel - disse Nil, vendo Mel indo para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando um iogurte- É que mais um crime foi resolvido e não resistimos xD

- Ô novidade! - era certo que Mel não estava de bom humor, pois coisa que a deixava assim era acordar cedo. - Cadê a Seika? O.o

- Ela saiu bem cedo, parece que foi cumprir os dois últimos horários no estágio lá no centro arqueológico - disse Yui, descendo as escadas e indo também para a sala

- Mas logo no domingo? - pergunta Nil

- Sim, pq já estamos entrando de férias e ela não queria ir segunda. Parece que resolveu ir hoje, e foi bem cedo O.o

Yui era uma menina que tinha os cabelos lisos e roxos que chegavam ao quadril e com delicadas franjas repartidas; pele branca; lábios vermelhos e magra. Ela estava sendo seguida por sua poodle branca, a Keite.

- A não - se levanta Nil- tira a Keite daqui, o Felix odeia ela

- Mas a Lua ta aí u.ú - Yui

- Mas a Lua se entende com o Felix - Nil

Elas olham para os dois no canto, o gato laranja se enroscava na cachorrinha preta de Mel e ficam chocadas com a tranqüilidade da cadelinha.

- Parece que foram marido e mulher na outra encarnação - disse uma menina já no final das escadas e olhando incrédula para os animais. - Ainda bem que minha chinchila não sai da gaiola dela. Era Victoria, (ou Vicky); ela tem os cabelos ruivos, lisos e bem curtinhos; olhos pequenos cor de mel e pele branca, com algumas pintinhas no rosto; considerada "turbinada" nos peitos e é bem magrinha.

- E a Lily fica só na gaiola - disse Ana, descendo logo atrás de Vicky.Ana era morena, tinha cabelos negros e cacheados, corpo simples, olhos castanhos, alta e magra.

- Mas ela fala demais xD - disse Madeleine - Ela me acordou cedo hoje e eu detesto acordar cedo!

- Duas! - completou Mel

- O q vc esperava Leine? É um papagaio u.ú- Ana

Madeleine tem os cabelos castanhos escuros ondulados e na altura dos ombros; olhos castanhos bem escuros, pele branca e boca pequena e vermelha.

- Por isso que não tenho animais.#ri Leine baixinho# mas adoro fotografar eles

Todas começam a rir baixinho... Estavam espalhadas no tapete, quando desce as escadas a Cayse. Uma menina que tem longos cabelos lisos e negros, olhos verde-esmeralda, boca fina e vermelha com um sorriso cínico, pele branca e com sua tatuagem de adaga no pulso. Ela estava segurando sua gatinha preta, que se chamava Midnight. Quando desce todas as escadas, solta a gatinha, que vai novamente brigar com Felix.

- Realmente eles não se entendem - Thê

- É pq essa era a amante - disse Yui, levando várias almofadadas entre risos.

- Bom dia gente! - finalmente disse Cayse, indo já para a geladeira pegar o brigadeiro que tinha feito noite passada

- Hã..O.o Cayse, você vai comer doce a essa hora?- Ana

- Não da para resistir, eles me chamam - Cayse

- I..olha quem ta na escada, toda distraída...ou será dormindo? O.õ Fabi? - Melody- se vc estiver dormindo, eu tb vou...e vai ser na escada mesmo!

- Oq? - pergunta Fabiana distraída- desculpem...estava distraída n.n

- O.o novidade- Leine, já tirando fotos de cada momento

- Você pode guardar isso um pouquinho?- perguntou Nil

- Não dá... ela poderia ser uma modelo de distração- Leine

Fabiana era uma menina que tinha cabelos negros e curtos, com duas franjas; olhos azuis; lábios finos avermelhados; corpo com belas curvas e tinha cara de anjinha.

- Ai meu Zeus- Ana

- O que foi? - Thê

- Será que a Andi acordou com o seu lado bom hoje? - pergunta Ana olhando para a menina que descia as escadas, olhando para todos com um olhar sinistro

Andréa tem a pele bem branca, longos cabelos cacheados que descem até o quadril como uma cascata de ouro; lábios carnudos de cor framboesa, olhos azuis profundos e um corpo avançado para a idade dela.

- Não se preocupem..eu sou normal ¬¬ - disse ela descendo as escada, e alisando sua pitt bul branca com olhos azuis, a Docinho, que estava dormindo profundamente no final das escadas.

- Então, junte-se a nós - Vicky

- Pode ser, mais primeiro vou acordar o resto do pessoal dessa casa

- A não - todas ao mesmo tempo

Andi pega o microfone que ela tem, e conecta ao som da sala e grita:

- Cambadaaaaa...hora de levantaaaaarr!!

- Me lembra de sumir com esse microfone - Nil comenta baixinho com Melody

- Todo meu apoio, todo meu apoio - Melody

As outras meninas que estavam dormindo, começam a descer as escadas, reclamando da barulhada que Andi tinha feito e a mesma só ria da indignação

- Andi x.x eu sói consegui dormir as 2 da madrugada! - Shinku. Ela tem longos fios de cabelos cor lavanda que vão até a cintura e uma franja desfiada que vão até o queixo, uma para cada lado do rosto; olhos grandes com âmbar; pele alva e lábios de boneca, cor framboesa.

- Andi... minha querida amiga, eu te dei esse microfone de presente e disse que era para bom uso u.ú- disse Selena irritada. Uma menina de 1,65 de altura; cabelos repicados vermelhos; e com uma tatuagem frente ao ombro.

- Mas acredite, é o bom uso -Disse Andi, ainda rindo

- Andi, eu te pago 50 euros se você não nos acordar com isso pelo menos por uma semana, estamos de férias dos nossos verdadeiros deveres! - Maria. Uma menina alta; cabelos pretos tingidos; olhos cinza claros e pele pálida meio avermelhada, devido ao clima grego.

- Jura? Posso até aceitar,mas vai ser só por 3 dias u.ú

As outras meninas só riam da cara de cansaço das que tinham acabado de acordar.

De repente, a porta se abre e entra Seikatsu, a menina do estágio. Ela estava com uma roupa de estilo aventureira, tipo de exploradora de cavernas. Tem cabelos longos azul escuro, com algumas mechas azuis claras; olhos violetas brilhantes; pele pálida e curvas acentuadas.

- Bom dia Seika - disse Vivky- como foi?

- Bom dia - disse ela - cada dia é melhor! Eu amo arqueologia - completou ela toda animada - o que está acontecendo aqui? - vendo que algumas meninas se encontravam em cima da escada da república

- A Andi acordou as meninas - Fabi

Seika começa a rir, recebendo olhares reprovadores das outras meninas...

Algumas poucas horas depois, estavam todas já na mesa, começando a almoçar.

- Gente, Gente... - Thê

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, em uma viatura do DP. de polícia de Athenas, se encontravam três policiais conversando.

- Cara, vou me demitir - disse Aioria, um dos policiais e o que dirigia o carro - queria viver aventuras e perigos como policial, mas aquelas pessoas sempre chegam antes da gente!

- Mas aquelas pessoas deixam mais tempo livre pra gente xD - disse Milo brincando

- Mano, relaxa... um dia elas vão ter que cansar dessas aventuras - disse Aioros, no banco traseiro da viatura

- Vamos pro restaurante encontrar o restante do pessoal - disse Milo

_No restaurante..._

-Até que enfim! - Disse Deba rindo da cara de desgosto de Aioria

- O que aconteceu com ele? - pergunta Shaka

- Ele quer mais aventuras - disse Aioros

- Quem não quer - disseram os irmão Saga e Kanon ao mesmo tempo

- Cara, até pensar igual vcs pensam...e isso me dá medo o.o' - Shura

- É que somos especiais e maravilhosos- Saga e Kanon

- É, e da-lhe modestos para isso também - disse o capitão comandante de todos ali, Shion, que acabara de chegar do restaurante

- Bom dia senhor! - disse Mu

- Bom dia Mu - Shion

- Hum u.ú pra mim seria bem mais fácil simplesmente prendermos todos os loucos dessa cidade, pelo menos faríamos algum serviço - Máscara da Morte

- Meu bem, portanto que eu ainda receba, está muito bom! - Afrodite

- Mon dieu! - Kamus - mas isso não seria certo, recebermos por uma coisa que não fazemos!

- Ô cubinho, vê se estamos la na esquina - Milo

- Vc ta aqui u.ú - Kamus

- Iii..começou - Dohko

-Pois é Dohko, esses dois em.. - Shion

- Parecem dois irmão, de tanto que brigam - Mu

- Que é isso! - disseram Aioria, Aioros, Saga e Kanon ao mesmo tempo

- Irmãos não brigam tanto assim u.ú - Aioros

- Só sogra com genro hahahaha - Kanon

- ¬¬ - Milo e Kamus

- Não estou falando nada x - Kanon

- Mas pode ser que vcs foram isso na antiga vida hahahahaha - Aioria

- Vcs em... - Deba

_De repente, o jornal do almoço, anuncia mais um mistério.._

_C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A_

_Olá!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo!_

_Obs: a república é onde elas moram, e cada uma divide o quarto com mais uma._

_Nesse cap. tive que por alguns detalhes para apresentar um pouco mais as personagens pra vcs já irem se acostumando n.n_

_Até o próx. Capítulo!_

_Tenho provas essa semana, mas não deixarei de todos os dias continuar o cap._

_Kissus e até o próx. Cap. espiãs o/_

_p.s.:_

_- quanto as cores e as profissões foi só para saber msm n.n' pode ser que eu use em alguns casos especiais, mas não podem repetir meninas n.n''_

**_obs: - _**_As espiãs vivem como jovens comuns em uma república só para elas _

_-A casa de irmãs e um pouco liberal nos fins de semana, deixando que as irmãs aproveitem suas vidas de jovens, porém nada de desrespeitar oq cumpriram: nada de beijos,...etc e elas liberam roupas comuns tb nos fds, mas não podem ser curtas _

_- Algumas espiãs provieram dessa profissão por parte das mães, que as influenciaram _

_- As jovens podem ter pequenos animais de estimação para fazer companhia _

_- Os policiais terão que ficar no quarto das novatas pq eram os únicos quartos que restavam na casa._

_Enfim...era uma casa de freiras bem moderna, mas ainda respeitando algumas antigas normas. _


	4. 2Mais uma missão,mas não quero ir assim!

**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse ... huhuhu xD**

**2) Palavras entre "" são pensamentos**

**3) Palavras entre # são ações**

**Cap. II - Mais uma missão...mas não quero ir assim! **

- O que houve Thê? - pergunta Vicky se levantando da mesa e sendo seguida pelas outras meninas.

Thê aumenta o volume da TV para a melhor audição de todas as meninas na sala.

**Apresentador do jornal de meio-dia: **Foi encontrado morto hoje de manhã o padre Benedito, responsável pela casa de freiras As Marias. Segundo informam a perícia foi cruelmente assassinado essa madrugada por três facadas; repórter Matias, é com vc!

**Matias:** Obrigado Rafael! Estamos aqui em frente a casa de freira: As Marias, onde foi encontrado em seu quarto o corpo do padre responsável por essa casa. Como podemos ver, as irmãs não querem comentar muito sobre isso, mas vamos conversar com uma delas, a irmã Maria, Bom dia irmã Maria!

**Irmã Maria:** Bom?! Mau dia # diz irmã Maria aos prantos# foi uma crueldade o que fizeram com o Bene... mas que Deus o tenha!

**Matias:** E a senhora tem idéia de quem seria capaz de fazer uma crueldade dessas? E a senhora ouviu alguma coisa durante o acontecimento?

**Irmã Maria:** Não.. nenhuma de nós ouviu nada # disse ela olhando para algumas irmãs atrás dela# e ela estava tão feliz no jantar! E pensar que a última refeição dele foi a que ele mais odiava... Berinjela com alho T.T

**Matias:** # faz uma cara de nojo com o comentário# Bom, que Deus o tenha!

**Irmãs:** Amém!

**Matias:** O.O' bom...bom, espero que mais esse crime possa ser resolvido para que essa pessoa que cometeu esse assassinato possa ser presa, pq matar padre é pecado.

**Irmã Maria:** Matar qualquer pessoa é crime ¬¬'

**Matias: **É, pois é! Botei moral na irmã # envolve a irmã pelo pescoço#

**Irmã Maria:** Me solta seu tarado ¬¬

Matias rapidamente recolhe seu braço.

**Matias:** É com vc Rafael!

_No restaurante..._

Aioria se levanta tão rapidamente depois de ver a notícia na tv que Kamus acaba derrubando um pouco de sua sopa na roupa

- Aioria! Olha o que você fez! T.T - Kamus

- Kamus, você não vê?! - olha para todos os presentes- é a nossa chance de mostrar serviço! u.ú

- Sei sei... mas Kamus, vc tb em ¬¬' comer sopa em dia quente desses! - Milo

- Era o que eu mais comia na França u.ú depois do maravilhoso escargot - disse Kamus com os olhinhos brilhando

- Q nojo! Vc comia lesma - Aioros fazendo uma cara de reprovação

- É uma delícia! u.ú - Kamus

- Gente! - Aioria tenta chamar a atenção, mas parece que o pessoal não estava muito a fim atenção pra ele, realmente as brigas de Milo e Kamus eram episódios imperdíveis, chegavam a superar a novela das oito quando o Dite descobriu que perdeu o último episódio e quase mata os colegas sem saber que no sábado teria retrô.

- Mas Milo...lembra daquela vez que vc comeu língua? - Deba

- Mas me falaram que era filé u.ú

- Mesmo assim..ta vendo?! Eu não como língua - Kamus

- Eu nem carne como u.ú- Shaka

- Nós comemos coisas opostas...quando eu como carne o Kanon come galinha , pra saberem nos diferenciar na hora de comer..- Saga

- Vocês são sem noção... ¬¬'- Shura

- Somos inteligentes- Kanon

- Sabe Dohko? Eu ainda não sei como eles conseguiram entrar para a polícia- Shion

- A necessidade! - grita Máscara lá do canto

- Mas apesar de tudo Shion, são ótimos profissionais - Dohko

- Eu como galinha preta - Máscara da Morte

Todos param de falar ao mesmo tempo e olham incrédulos para Máscara da Morte

- Racistas u.ú - Máscara da Morte

Todos voltam ao falar de novo...

- Acho que Aioria vai ter um troço - disse Mu olhando para Aioria

- Zeus! Mano - Aioros se levanta e vai até a cadeira de Aioria e começa a sacudir ele e dá tapas na cara dele- fala comigo! Respira!

- u.ú Se vc parasse de me bater, te agradeceria- Aioria

Aioros para e abraça Aioria..

- Me deu um susto! A última vez que te vi assim, vc estava se engasgando

- Claro u.ú tinha uma espinha de peixe na minha garganta. Aioros?! Pode me soltar?

Aioros solta Aioria e volta para a sua cadeira

- Então, qual o motivo desse nervosismo? - Afrodite

- É... - Dohko

- Vocês não viram a notícia que passou agora no jornal do meio-dia?

- Não ¬¬ - disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Um padre foi brutalmente assassinado naquela casa das freiras perto do centro - Aioria

- E...??- Máscara

- Como assim e!? - Aioria estava indignado, como não percebiam que mais uma

aventura abria as portas para eles..

- Falando E... a letra- Shura

- ¬¬'' vc entendeu - Aioria

- Então, vc está querendo dizer para tentarmos entrar de cara nessa aventura e fazermos alguma coisa antes daquelas pessoas?- Shaka

- Eu acho que é isso tb Shaka - Mu

- É - Aioria- então?

Todos olham pra Shion, afinal ele era o mais antigo oficial, se tornou capitão a 1 ano atrás.

- É..é uma oferta tentadora..

- Yeess!! - Aioria

_Enquanto isso na república..._

As meninas ficaram chocadas com a notícia, matar um padre?!

- Nossa, que coisa terrível! - Ana

- Quem diria não é? - Selena

- Onde esse mundo vai parar! Chegam a ponto de matar padres! - Leine

- Sabe..eu acho que o ato de matar é horrível, não importa quem seja - Vicky

- Concordo com a Vicky! Mas ele deve ter merecido! U.ú - Andi

- Ai Zeus...deve ser o lado ruim dela o.o- Mel - ela fica pior do que eu quando acordo cedo

- Andi? - Thê

- Sim? - Andi olha para Cayse com um sorriso simpático

- Nada o.o- Thê

Leine não parava de tirar foto

- Vocês me inspiram tanto! - disse ela com os olhos brilhando

- Então..vcs acham que...?- Shinku

- É mais um crime... - disse Maria lançando um olhar aventureiro para as outras menina

- A não T.T acabamos de sair de um crime agorinha...e..e... eu nem comi doce direito T.T - Cayse

- Cayse - Yui sacode Cayse levemente- larga desse vício

- Não posso Yui, eles me chamam...esses são minhas inspirações e filosofia de vida T.T

Yui realmente se admirou com a frase filosófica de Cayse

- Q lindo! A minha filosofia de vida é a arqueologia - Seika disse com os olhos brilhando

- Lindo! Lindo! - disse Leine tirando mais fotos

- Leine, por Zeus...guarda essa máquina- Fabi

- Ta bom, ta bom - mas antes de guardar, Leine tira uma foto de Fabi e vai correndo guardar a máquina

- Sabe, acho que devíamos entrar com garra pra mais essa aventura! - Nil

- Concordo com a Nil..imaginem! nos disfarçarmos de... - Vicky

- A não...de freira não O.O - Marie

- Mas vai ser o jeito. Vamos ter que entrar no convento como 14 novatas e.. - Ana olha para Sel, Nil e Cayse- vamos ter que esconder essas tatuagens meninas... ou darmos uma boa desculpa

- Eu opto pela boa desculpa xD - Nil - eu amo minha tatuagem #olhos brilhando#

- Minha mãe dizia que seria um milagre se eu me tornasse freira - disse Fabi

- Ta aí... vamos ser freiras! - disse Leine descendo as escadas

- Mas..mas... freiras? Não podemos ser repórteres? Policiais? - Yui

- Mas no caso, para isso precisaríamos de um diploma, não? - Shinku

- Acredito que sim, pra mim fazer meu estágio eles tiveram que ter certeza que eu faço a faculdade de arqueologia - Seika

- Então, está decidido meninas, amanhã bem cedo sairemos para a casa de freiras - Ana

- É, pode ser divertido - Marie

- É .. pode ser - Andi

- Vamos voltar a comer, eu quero sobremesa! - Cayse

- Cayse, como vc consegue manter esse corpo sendo tão apaixonada por doces? - Vicky

- Segredo xD

- Vamos comer, para a comida não esfriar mais - Mel

De repente, a pit bull de Andi, a Docinho, se levanta e se dirige a sua dona; todas as meninas se encolhem na cadeira, sabiam da personalidade da cadelinha.

- Essa pit bull me da medo - Marie

- Não, ela é super carinhosa... mas com a dona o.o o Still é bem mansinho - Shinku

- Mas lembra daquela vez que ele atacou o bêbado? O.o - Fabiana

- Claro u.ú Aquele cara estava com cara de tacho, o coitado saiu com um rasgo no fundo das calças - comenta Shinku rindo, relembrando o ocorrido.

- O Felix e a Midnight têm medo dela- diz Cayse olhando Andi amansando sua cadelinha e rindo do comentário das meninas.

- Acho que vou tentar fazer carinho nela - disse Yui ainda um pouco receosa

- Tente sim Yui, quem sabe ela não te estranhe mais - disse Andi alegremente

As meninas vêem a tentativa de Yui caladas. Docinho ainda estava distraída...

- Que coragem! - comenta Mel

Yui finalmente toca na Docinho, nenhuma reação por parte dela ainda, mas do nada ela começa a latir ferozmente.

- Vocês deviam saber que ela tem um gênio forte n.n- Andi - Ela se acostumou mais é com a Thê, que divide o quarto comigo

- Mais foi uma dura jornada . - Thê comenta aos risos

- A...Zeus, tem alguma coisa passando pelo meu pé - congela Sel

As meninas se abaixam e vêem ..

- O.. o que é? - pergunta Sel ainda paralisada

- Ai meu Zeus! Como vc foi parar aí Nowy? - Vicky

Nowy era a chinchila branca, pequena e peluda de Vicky, que por motivos de segurança, não saia da gaiola.

- Vicky, vc tirou sua chinchila da gaiola o.o' - Yui

- Sim, é que ela estava muito solitário - Vicky pega sua chinchila nas mãos. A cadelinha de Andi, percebendo que não tinha mais atenção, volta para o seu cantinho no final da escada e dorme.

- Meninas, agora que creio que acabamos de comer, é bom irmos descansar, afinal, estamos de férias de nossos verdadeiros trabalhos e não de aventuras! - Ana, se levantando

- Tem razão.. vou lá no nosso "guarda-roupa especial" separar as nossas roupas

( disfarce) de freiras... - Seika

- Obrigada Seika n.n - Ana

As meninas começam a subir as escadas em direção a seus quartos.

Agora creio que seja a hora de apresentar melhor para todas como é a república e como estão divididos os quartos das guerreiras.

A república tem dois andares e fica em um bairro de classe média. Por fora é toda creme e fica entre dois prédios. Por dentro, tem uma espaçosa sala com um sofá de três lugares laranja e vários almofadões espalhados. Diante da sala, havia uma cozinha americana bem modesta, com uma longa mesa entre a sala e ela. Dentro, a república é da cor laranja bem clarinho. Subindo as escadas, têm um banheiro(o que provoca muitas brigas durante a época de estudo e trabalho revestido de piso azul e nos pisos que envolvem a parede em um ponto mais alto tem um monte de peixinhos; é grande e espaçoso e sete quartos. Cada qual adaptado como as meninas querem e eram bem espaçosos.

No primeiro quarto ficavam Melody e Fabiana.

- Aiii...o que devo levar? - pergunta Fabiana, tentando simplificar tudo para caber em uma pequena mala, deixando sua cama cheia de coisas espalhadas.

- Não sei Fabi, só sei que não vou deixar de levar a minha máscara de dormir - Mel

No segundo quarto, de Ana e Madeleine..

- Vou levar filmes! Sim, muitos filmes para tirar bastante fotos e ver se descubro alguma coisa, como aquela vez que descobri a máfia em Athenas.. - Leine

- Sim, me lembro, assim que eu e Vicky lemos a reportagem que tinha sua foto, decidimos te convidar para o grupo. Agora quanto a roupa, vou levar o básico, nada muito curto -Ana

No terceiro quarto, Vicky e Yui estavam muito decididas quanto as coisas que deviam levar. Yui pegava as coisas com tanta habilidade que deixava Vicky assustada.

- A..e isso - corre Yui até o guarda-roupa e pega sua escova de cabelo

- Nossa Yui, eu ainda estou decidindo que cor de blusa vou levar o.o - disse Vicky, deixando Nowy em sua gaiola - acha que podemos levar os animais?

- A..mais eu vou levar a minha Keite. - disse Yui, acariciando a sua poodle branca que estava deitava no final de sua cama.

- Acho que levarei a Nowy também.. ela fica tão solitária- Vicky

- Leve sim n.n - Yui

No quarto quarto ( rsrs...meio repetitivo... melhor assim: no 4º quarto). Thê estava nervosa.

- Ai Zeus..o que uma freira disfarçada deve vestir? - Thê andava de um lado para o outro, vendo algumas peças que tinha posto em sua cama

- Se acalme Thê - disse Andi, olhando a amiga indecisa - Só levarmos roupas simples e não muito curtas, mas imagina nós de short curto em uma casa de freiras- Andi começa a rir

No quinto quarto, estavam Cayse e Seikatsu..

- A minha pulseira! - vibra Cayse quando encontra sua pulseira que ela mesma tinha feito quando era pequena - estava te procurando

- O que? - pergunta Seika que já tinha separado as roupas de freira e deixado no sofá da sala

- A minha pulseira- Cayse amostra a pulseira um tanto diferente para Seika - linda não é?

- Realmente..se vc fez quando era criança, realmente está - Disse Seika rindo, levando uma almofadada na cara

No sexto quarto, Nelly e Shinku estavam arrumando suas coisas calmamente, não havia nada espalhado pela cama e nem pelo quarto. Felix, o gato laranja de Nil, estava enroscando na perna de Shinku.

- Nhai...Nil, tira o Felix da minha perna.. o Still ta com ciúmes

- Claro. Felix - chama Nil

O gato manhoso vai até sua dona, sendo observado cautelosamente por Still, o Husky de pelo branco e olhos azuis de Shinku.

Finalmente, no sétimo quarto estavam Selena e Marie

- Nossa Marie, como vc consegue ser tão calma na hora de escolher as roupas x.x

- Não é tão difícil Selena, basta escolher as não muito escuras, as não muito decotadas e não as muito curtas

- O.o'' meu Zeus...queria ser tão racional nessas horas de crise! xD to quase perdendo a cabeça aqui..

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

_Olá o/_

_Bom, aqui está o segundo cap. n.n Não ficou tããoo bom, mas é q estou muito cheia de coisas para fazer.. gomen x.x_

_Espero que estejam gostando!_

_Essa semana estou mais carregada de compromissos de trabalho e provas, mas sempre continuarei um pouco a cada dia .. espero não perder as idéias que ando tendo xD_

_Agradeço a todas pelas reviews..são realmente muito importantes. Pode ser crítica,etc..._

_Até o próx. Cap. espiãs o/_

_Kissus!_


	5. Cap3 Se passando por freiras

**Cap.III- Se passando por freiras **

_No dia seguinte..._

As meninas já estavam acordadas ás 7 da manhã, não é preciso dizer que certas meninas não ficaram nada contentes por acordar a esse horário, ainda mais durante as férias.

- Não acredito! Não poderia ser.. hum... três horas da tarde por exemplo? - Mel

- Não Mel! Se saíssemos a esse horário alguém descobriria o crime antes de nós! - Sel

- Concordo com a Sel! Vai ser uma aventura imperdível para entregarmos tão facilmente aos policiais - Seika

- Cadê a Ana em? - Nelly

- Ela foi preparar as roupas que a Seika deixou o sofá - Yui

- Ai Zeus, não me imagino de freira! u.ú - Andi

- haha... acho que nenhuma de nós! - disse Vicky rindo baixo do comentário de Andi

- Nossa! Acho que esse disfarce vai ser o mais hilário - Cayse

- Acho que depois do de que nos disfarçamos de homens pedreiros... haha...lembra quando perguntaram se tínhamos batido o peito para ficar inchado daquele jeito?! Foi muito engraçado! Cada uma teve uma desculpa - Shinku

- Realmente... e tudo isso para descobrirmos uma máfia, com contrabando de drogas no prédio em construção - Marie

- Sim, e lá, quando tirei as benditas fotos dos componentes e Ana me convidou para o grupo - Leine

- Acho que cada uma de nós teve uma boa história para ser convidada - Fabi

- As com melhores habilidades e percepção - disse Ana descendo as escadas carregando vários tipos de vestidos de manga comprida e longos da cor preta.

- Deixa eu te ajudar - Yui

- Obrigada Yui! Tive que optar pelos mais longos por nossas amigas que têm tatuagem, mas no fim de semana tem que haver uma boa desculpa para elas - Ana

- Pode deixar, daremos xD - Nil

- Sabe.. e esses sapatos? O.o - Thê

- A, são os padrões para uma freira - Ana

- Quer dizer que eu ter que usar isso? T.T - Mel

- Todas nós - disse Ana, olhando os sapatos pretos fechados e baixos, que tinham que ser acompanhados de meia-calça branca.

- Que Zeus nos ajude! - Sel

- E quanto aos nossos bichinhos? Vamos leva-los, não é? - Fabi

- A .. com certeza! Eu não deixo a Nowy sozinha u.ú - Vicky

- E eu não deixo a Cel - Fabi. Cel era uma gatinha preta da Fabi, tinha um olho azul e outro verde e uma mancha branca bem no peito.

- E eu não deixo minha automática xD - Marie

- Vamos leva-los sim, eu vou dar um jeito - Ana

- Ana, entrei em contato com a casa de freiras falando da ida de 14 novatas - Shinku

- Ai, ótimo Shinku! O resto resolvemos lá mesmo. Agora, já que já tomamos banho, vamos nos trocar e partir para o ataque! \o/ - Ana

- Ééééé \o/ - meninas

_Na delegacia..._

_- _Já falei com o delegado - disse Shion saindo do escritório, sendo esperado pelos demais

- E? - Aioria

- Ele aceitou! A missão é nossa! - Shion

- Eeeee !! - todos

- E quando começamos? - Afrodite

- Como assim quando? Vamos agora mesmo, pela manhã, ás 8:30 quero todos aqui já prontos! - Shion

- Peraí, mas no caso.. vamos ter que dormir na casa de freiras? - Shura

- Acredito que sim, será mais fácil pra gente e mais seguro para elas...tão indefesas - Mu

_Assim, os policiais voltam para seus apartamentos e vão preparar a mala, caso tivessem que ficar em estadia na casa de freiras._

_As meninas estavam quase prontas..._

_- _Ai... essa roupa é muito quente . - Leine

- Realmente x.x - Thê

- Temos que ir assim mesmo? x-x - Nil

- Sim gente, são as roupas padrões das freiras - Ana

- Nunca odiei tanto ter uma tatuagem xD - Cayse

- Já chamei 3 táxis, preparem as malas - Marie

- E os animais \o/ - Sel

- Espero que lá tenha pelo menos TV T.T - Mel

_Dez minutos depois, estavam do lado de fora. As que tinham animais, os mantinham dentro das gaiolas. Os taxistas, de primeira estranharam, para onde iriam 14 freiras, com animais e malas?_

_Os táxis, depois de serem completos de malas , ficaram divididos: Ana, Madeleine, Yui, Vicky; Melody, Fabiana, Nil, Cayse , Shinku ; Selena, Marie, Theresa, Andi e Seikatsu._

_Ana dava o mesmo endereço para todos os taxistas._

_Eram 8:30 quando as meninas desceram dos táxis frente a um enorme casarão que tinha cara de antigo, com dois andares. Na entrada, havia uma pequena varanda com cadeiras cômodas, algumas redes e dispunha também de um grande jardim á frente e um enorme quintal atrás._

- Finalmente chegamos - disse Cayse se espreguiçando

- A nossa missão começa a partir de agora! - Yui

- Vamos nessa meninas! - Andi

_Elas começam a caminhar e param frente á casa, na qual são recepcionadas logo por uma irmã de estatura média, pele branca, lábios finos e vermelhos, olhos lilases e cabelos lisos e negros que vão até o meio das costas e é magra. Ela estava usando uma roupa igual a das meninas: vestido negro um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, meia-calça branca e o famoso sapatinho preto._

- Bom dia! Creio que sejam as 14 novatas! A diretora da outra casa ligou, mas...qual o nome da casa de onde vcs vem mesmo?

As meninas ficam apreensivas...

- As abençoadas divinas - disse Marie rapidamente

- Hum... bom. Prazer meninas, sou a irmã Sophia e vou apresentar a casa e os quartos de cada uma.

_Ao longe, já se aproximando, vinha uma senhora com pele clara, olhos pretos, cabelos mesclados brancos com pretos pois já aparentava uns 60 anos, era baixinha, usava óculos meia-lua e um pouco gordinha._

- Ah! Olha quem vem! Bom dia irmã Maria!

- Bom dia a todas - disse a senhora simpática

- Bom dia! - disseram as meninas apreensivas

- Elas vão passar algum tempo conosco irmã Maria, enquanto a casa Abençoadas divinas está em reforma - Sophia - a diretora nos ligou hoje.

- Que ótimo! Estranho, nunca ouvi falar dessa casa, mas é sempre bom recebermos mais filhas de Deus em nossa casa, ainda mais depois do ocorrido... - os olhos de Maria começaram a se encher de lágrimas - pobre padre Benedito! Que Deus o tenha!

_Irmã Sophia e Irmã Maria fizeram o sinal da cruz e olharam para as meninas, que as imitaram rapidamente._

_-_Bom, irmã Sophia irá apresentar a casa a vocês, amanhã explico direitinho as regras da casa - dizendo isso, ela sai em direção afora da casa.

- Pobre irmã Maria, está em prantos com a morte do padre. Agora ela passou a ter o cargo dele, controla a casa.

_As meninas lançam olhares de desconfianças umas as outras. Foi só o padre morrer..._

-Coitada dela! - Thê

- Sim, mas mudando de assunto, vamos logo, pretendo apresentar a casa para vocês rapidamente.

_Na delegacia, os policiais (todos) já haviam chegado com suas malas; eram exatamente 8:45, até chegar á casa das freiras daria aproximadamente 15 á 20 minutos._

- Que bom que já estão todos aqui! - Dohko

- Fui o primeiro a chegar - Kamus

- Claro! Com os costumes franceses xD - Milo

- ¬¬' - Kamus

- Ai Zeus! não comecem! - Afrodite

- u.ú - Milo e Kamus

- Bom, vamos ver.. parece que vamos ter que dormir na casa de freiras mesmo rapazes! Será mais fácil para resolvermos o crime e mais seguro para elas - Shion

- Pobres freirinhas indefesas xD -Shura

- A maioria das freiras... são gordinhas T.T - Saga

- E o que tem isso? ¬¬' - Mu

- Não liga não u.ú ele viu um programa para emagrecer, na qual os gordinhos tiveram que participar de uma prova se vestindo de freiras, isso deve ter chocado ele - Kanon

- Mas o que importa mesmo é que vamos finalmente resolver um caso - Aioria

- Nossa...ta tão carente assim mano? xD - Aioros

- É sede de aventura! - Aioria

- Sei sei ... no caso do Saga, é de choque e o do Milo também - Deba

- O Milo era de se esperar, não se consegue ver dormindo em uma casa de freiras u.ú - Kamus

_Milo e Saga estavam paralisados em um canto da sala, sem parar de repetir_

- São freiras... freirinhas...

- Depois o doido sou eu - Máscara

- Só não assusta as coitadas com o seu apelido - Shaka

- u.ú sou incompreendido - Máscara

- Bom, vou pedir 3 viaturas para nosso total uso durante a missão - Shion

- Nos finais de semana poderemos sair, né? T.T -Milo

- u.ú Seja mais maduro criatura - Dohko

- Eu vou ficar seco! T.T - Milo

- Acredito que podemos sair sim, pelo menos algumas horas nos finais de semana - Dohko

- Freiras...freirinhas T.T - Saga

- Eu sempre soube que batia melhor da cabeça do que ele ¬¬ - Kanon

- Ai Zeus! - Shaka e Mu

_Voltando para a casa de freiras, elas (as espiãs) já conheciam tudo. A casa tinha dois andares. No primeiro andar se encontravam a sala, a cozinha,a pequena biblioteca, o banheiro e os três quartos mais simples da casa: o do padre, o da irmã Maria e o da irmã Sophia; tinham somente uma cama de solteiro, um guarda-roupa de madeira, uma cabeceira com um abajur em cima, um ventilador de teto e uma poltrona. No andar de cima, era tudo mais sofisticado, haviam 15 quartos, cada um com duas camas de solteiro, uma Tv, ventilador de teto, cabeceira com abajur, duas poltronas e um banheiro com boxe, sanitário e pia. Havia também um quintal enorme atrás, onde há um pequena piscina q só pode ser usada nos finais de semana ( com maiô) e na frente um jardim com uma pequena varanda._

- Com o tempo vocês vão conhecendo o lugar.. - Sophia - e.. depois vocês vão acabar conhecendo a Noreci. Até logo meninas, tem um quarto para cada uma.. e só peço que o bichinho de vocês não façam muito barulho - disse ela olhando para os animais

- Pode deixar! A minha vai ficar quietinha - Ana

- Até irmã Sophia- disse Cayse

- O primeiro quarto é meu! - Andi

- Quartos grandes e solitários \o/ - Shinku

- O segundo é o meu! - Seika

E foram ocupando os quartos nas seguintes ordens: Andi, Seika, Vicky , Yui, Ana, Thê, Fabi, Sel, Shinku, Marie, Mel, Cayse, Leine, Nil.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

_Olá \o/_

_Sei q esse cap. não ficou tãão legal, mas foi só para narrar a entrada das meninas na casa e apresentar um pouco a vcs._

_Prometo q o próx. será muito mais divertido pois elas conheceram os policiais.. xD_

_Quinta-feira ( quando começar o feriado) vou viajar e ficar fora até domingo ¬¬'_

_Tentarei postar antes disso... o/_

_Ahsaushasa... vcs naum vão acreditar, mas ando fazendo as últimas cenas já! Já tenho umas 6 prontas, mas para isso ainda preciso da profissão ou o que exercem e fazem quando não estão como espiãs!_

_Kissus!_

_Até o próx. cap. espiãs!_

_Obs: preciso da cor do maiô de vcs.. sem repetir, plz n.n'_


	6. Cap4 Companheiros de quarto

_**Cap.IV - Companheiros de quarto...**_

No primeiro quarto, **Andi** assistia tv e estava deitada na cama, acariciando a Docinho que estava deitada no chão.

No segundo quarto, **Seika** arrumava a cabeceira, botava alguns perfumes e livros de arqueologia.. gostou do local! E hoje seria o último capítulo da novela das oito!

**Vicky**...bem, ela havia posto a gaiola de Nowy em cima de uma das poltronas e arrumava sua gaveta, mas quando olha para a gaiola de sua chinchila "ELA SUMIU!" pensou a garota desesperada.

No quarto de **Yui**, ela arrumava as poucas roupas e acessórios que trouxera enquanto cantarolava. Ela ocupada apenas duas das quatro gavetas do guarda-roupa e se perguntava: " Pra que duas camas?"; sua cadelinha, a Keite, estava deitada embaixo da cama da dona.

**Ana**, assim que entrou no quarto, deixou sua mala em um canto e foi tomar um bom banho gelado, deixando Lily, seu papagaio, perto da janela.

**Thê** estava bem animada, dançava com suas peças de roupa... que saudade tinha de sua escola de dança, mas mais um crime com certeza seria muito divertido.

**Fabi** estava com Ceres no colo e assistia Tv, até que pelo calor decidiu abrir a janela e tirar o "véu" da cabeça. " A roupa também não colabora" pensou a garota assistindo Tv.

**Sel**, que estava no oitavo quarto, arrumava suas roupas também, mas sua vontade era pular na piscina que havia nos fundos da casa, mas segundo Sophia, só podia nadar nos fins de semana.

**Shinku** observada cada detalhe do quarto e da suíte... eram bem aconchegantes ao ponto de vista dela, Still, seu Husky siberiano, parecia ter gostado da cama oposta a da garota, mas ela não se importava , só haviam eles ali.

**Marie **esconde sua automática tão especial debaixo da última peça de roupa, no fundo da gaveta " de jeito nenhum podem encontra-la" pensou ela.

**Mel**, assim que chegou no quarto, soltou Lua que cheirou todo o cômodo, ligou o ventilador e caiu em sua cama temporária.

**Cayse **estava morrendo de calor com as mangas compridas " tinha que ser logo no pulso?!" se perguntou ela olhando a sua tatuagem. Midnight roçava em suas pernas, estranhando o novo ambiente.

**Leine, **que as escondidas trouxe sua máquina no fundo da mala, a guardava como se vidro fosse na gaveta da cabeceira e olha o espelho pensando: " Eu que nunca me imaginei de freira.."

**Nelly, **assim que soltou Felix, foi seguida pelo gato aonde ia, mas quando decide ir ao banheiro para guardar suas coisas, o gato sai correndo e se esconde debaixo da cama, fazendo a garota rir.

Na primeira viatura estavam Milo, Kamus, Aioria, Aioros e Shaka.

_-_ Nossa - disse Aioria dirigindo - vocês não sentem isso?

- Não fui eu! - Milo

- Não to falando disso ¬¬ , to falando da emoção batendo em nossos rostos- Aioria

- Só to sentindo o vento o.o'- Aioros

- u.ú - Aioria

- Aioria, já entendemos o você quer dizer... - Kamus

- Eu ainda não o.o- Milo

Kamus da um pedala nele..

- Isso doeu ¬¬' - Milo

- Ai meu Buda... tenha piedade - Shaka

- Milo, como vc entrou na polícia? - Aioros

- Bom, tudo começou quando eu tinha 18 anos...

- Não! - disseram os quatro

- Eu não entendo vocês u.u - Milo

Na segunda viatura estavam Saga, Kanon, Shura, MDM e Deba

- O Saga ainda não está muito legal - disse Deba olhando para Saga - parece até que bebeu

Shura começa a sacudir Saga

- ô.. para Shura!

- Saga, vc tem que se conscientizar de que essa é a nossa profissão

- Eu sou o Kanon ¬¬'

- A...- Shura ficou sem graça - vocês são idênticos oras u.ú

- Eu to com fome! - MDM

- Vamos fazer uma boquinha la na casa das freiras xD - Saga já se recuperando

- Espero que tenha uma comida boa i.iv - Deba

- Eu to com uma vontade de comer... nossa, um filé mignon ... - Shura

- O.O - os outros

- Nossa Shura, se controla... la vão ter santas freiras - Kanon

- Mas vcs levam tudo pro lado da maldade em ¬¬ - Shura

Na terceira viatura estavam Dohko, Shion, Afrodite e Mu

- O Aioria está sedento - Afrodite- mas não importa o que aconteça, hoje a noite vou ver o último capítulo da novela das oito \o/

- Se lá tiver tv ¬.¬ hoje eu quero ver futebol u.ú - Dohko

- Deus te ouça Dohko... não torço pra nenhum dos times de hoje, mas acho que uma tv é essencial xD - Shion

- Eu estou com fome e sono - Mu - só espero que lá não tenha muitos animais de estimação .

- Todos nós Mu, todos nós.. - os outros

Finalmente as viaturas estacionam frente á casa de freiras...

- Noossaaa! Elas estão melhor do que nós xD - Shura

- Acho que o Saga entrou em pânico de novo - disse Kanon olhando Saga

Todos olham para Milo também..

- O que foi? o.o - perguntou o escorpiano confuso

- Nada - todos

Eles andam até a frente da casa e vem, para recepciona-los, irmã Maria

- Bom dia! Bem vindos n.n

- Aaaaaa - Saga

- Hã, ta tudo bem? o.o' - Maria

- ¬¬' não liga não, ele ta meio..meio..animado - disse Kanon tampando a boca do irmão,que o morde

- Ai Saga, doeu seu animal! ò.ó

- Eu estava sem ar T.T

- Ai Zeus! - Shaka

- Você vai parar com essa fobia Saga? ¬.¬ - Dohko

- u.ú Eu estava em estado de choque

Irmã Maria só observava..

- gente, a moça ta esperando vocês acabarem com o teatro ¬¬'- Kamus

- falou o francês! u.u - Milo

- Bom dia, hã..-Mu

- Maria- disse ela

- Bom dia irmã Maria! Somos policiais do 23º DP de polícia de Atenas e estamos aqui para investigar o caso do assassinato e.. - Shaka

- Protegê-las de mais uma tentativa - Aldebaran

- Nossa! Que maravilha! Com certeza quem fez essa crueldade com o padre Benedito merece uma boa punição.

- Para a proteção de todas as irmãs, creio que será melhor a nossa hospedagem na casa - Shion

- Certamente - disse a irmã - Todas aqui na casa são servas de Deus e tem vocação para se manterem com hóspedes homens. Chamarei irmã Sophia que apresentará parte da casa para vocês e amanhã explicarei as regras da casa n.n.. se me dão licença - dizendo isso, ela entra na casa

- Quase que ela pensa que somos loucos - Aioria

- Se ela não pensou - Máscara

- Hoje tem o último capítulo da novela! - disse Afrodite com os olhos brilhando

- Logo em uma terça-feira? O.õ - Aioros

- Também achei estranho, mas não importa :D - Afrodite

- Essa novela é chata u.ú quem não sabe que o Miguel vai ficar com a Carla u.ú maior novela mexicana - Shura

- Vá viciado xD - Kanon

- Não vou ver u.ú - Shura

- Sabendo o final .¬¬'- Saga

- Bom dia! - disse irmã Sophia chegando

- Pensei que ele fosse terminar com a Júlia T.T - Afrodite

- #pigarreia# hum hum... bom dia! - Sophia

- Ah.. perdoe-nos irmã..

- Sophia - disse ela sorridente

- Sim, como eu ia dizendo, perdoe-nos - Kamus

- Não tem problema! Irmã Maria me informou que vocês são os policiais do caso do assassinato - Sophia

- Sim! E pode ter certeza que estarão seguras - Shaka

- Que alívio! Bom, apresentarei o básico da casa para vocês... o quarto em que dormirão será o nosso ponto final na apresentação da casa n.n

Se passaram poucos minutos para que os policiais conhecessem os principais lugares da casa. Quando chegaram ao começo das escadas...

- Hã.. irmã? - Dohko

- Sim?

- Quantas freiras moram aqui?

- Bom, costumavam ser mais, mas ficaram com medo depois do ocorrido e se mudaram. Até hoje de manhã cedo éramos somente três, mas chegaram catorze de uma casa que está em reformas..

- Hum.. elas são gordas? T.T - Saga

- Perdão.. o que? - Sophia

Kanon da um pedala no irmão..

- Ele.. Ele pergunta se elas são tão simpáticas como a senhorita n.n''

- A.. obrigado! n.n e são sim - e começa a subir as escadas, sendo seguida pelos policiais

- Se me permite... quantas eram antes? - Aldebaran

- vinte. Bom, esse é o segundo andar, só há quartos aqui... logo os chamo para o almoço. Até! n.n - dizendo isso, ela começa a descer novamente as escadas

- Bom, deveríamos sortear os quartos de 1 á 14 em que vamos dormir - Shion

- É justo! - Mu

- Deixe-me preparar o sorteio aqui - disse Aioros, arrumando papel e caneta

Depois de tudo pronto..

- Se organizem em ordem alfabética - Shion

- Me ferrei T.T - Shura

E ficou: Afrodite, Aioria, Aioros, Aldebaran, Dohko, Kamus, Kanon, Máscara, Milo, Mu, Saga, Shaka, Shion e Shura

- Afrodite - Shion

- número 2 - Afrodite

- Esperam então... quando todos terminarmos entramos - Dohko

- Sim.. Aioria!- Shion

- 14

- Aioros

- 3

- Aldebaran

- 10

- Dohko

- 6

- Kamus

-7

- Kanon

- 8

- Ta saindo na ordem... 6-7-8 xD - disse Milo, rindo e levando um pedala de Kamus

- Máscara - Shion

-12

- ¬¬' - Kamus

- u.ú era só para animar - Milo

- Milo

-5

- Mu

- 11

- Saga

- 1

- Shaka

- 4

- Shion.. ops, eu.. - ele tira o papel - 9

- Shura

- 13

- Bom, logo nos vemos! Até o/ -Aioria

E assim cada um entra em seu respectivo quarto. No primeiro... Saga entra de sopetão, fazendo Andi levar um susto tão grande a ponto de cair da cama e fazendo também Saga correr para ajudar a moça

- Nossa, me desculpe! Não sabia que tinha gente aqui - disse ele todo constrangido

A Docinho começou a rosnar, deixando Saga apavorado

- Tudo bem Docinho - disse Andi se levantando e olhando-o com um olhar gentil - Quem você pensa que é? Você é doido? Não sabe bater? ù.ú

- Me desculpa, eu não sabia..

- Tudo bem n.n - Andi

" menina estranha" pensa Saga se sentando na outra cama

No segundo quarto, Afrodite entra devagar,mas já ligando a tv, apesar de cedo. Seika lia um bom livro até ouvir o barulho da Tv sendo ligada. Ela se levanta rapidamente e ajeita a roupa

- Olá! - disse Afrodite simpático - me desculpe te interromper, é que eu quero garantir a tv para a novela das oito xD

- A... - disse a menina sorrindo docemente - não se preocupe n.n' verei a novela hoje também

- Afrodite - disse o belo rapaz estendendo a mão

- Seikatsu - disse ela cumprimentando - mas pode me chamar só de Seika n.n

Afrodite botou a mala em cima da outra cama.

Vicky estava apreensiva procurando sua Nowy que nem percebe a entrada de um assustado Aioros, que a olhava sem entender nada.

- Cadê? Cadê? - pergunta a garota em cima da cama.

Aioros não queria incomodá-la , abriu sua mala e separou algumas roupas para começar a guardar, quando volta á sua mala..

- Não se preocupe! Eu mato o rato! - disse ele

- Rato?! - Vicky congela ao ver Aioros segurando uma vassoura atrás de sua chinchila

- Ah ... não, não!

- Não se preocupa, eu não deixarei ele chegar perto de ti

- Não! É a minha chinchila T.T - Vicky

- Chinchila?! o.o' - Aioros solta a vassoura e agarra a fujona e a entrega a Vicky - me desculpe senhorita..pensei que estivesse com medo de algo e relacionei seu bichinho com um rato

- Tudo bem! n.n' - disse ela guardando Nowy na gaiola - Sou Victoria, mas pode me chamar de Vicky

- Aioros, sou da polícia

- x.x'

Shaka entra no quarto silenciosamente e Yui nem percebeu, pois continuava a cantar baixinho. Shaka decidiu ficar em silêncio, sentado na outra cama quando Yui se vira.

- Ah! - grita ela

- Me desculpe, não queria incomodá-la, é que você canta muito bem..

- Obrigado! E desculpa o grito, é que não sabia que estavas aqui - disse ela sorrindo meigamente- a, meu nome é Yui, Yui Okimoto e... - olha para auto analisar - sou uma freira- ri baixo

- Sou Shaka, vim para investigar o caso do assassinato

- Você tam... quer dizer, você é espião?

- Não, sou da polícia

- Ah...n.n' - Ela ficou preocupada

Milo entra batendo a porta e dá de frente com o papagaio de Ana, que começa a gritar:

- Feio..Feio...

- ¬¬' O bichinho irritante - Milo coloca a mala em cima da outra cama

- Feio.. - e começa a gargalhar

Milo perde a paciência e segura o bichinho com força, quando Ana sai com seu roupão do banheiro.

- Aaa... solta o meu bichinho! Seu...Seu...seu feio - e parece finalmente se tocar da situação em que estava e volta para o banheiro, vermelha.

Milo já não sufocava o bichinho e pensou:

" Feio? Eu?! u.ú" e começou a desarrumar sua mala e parecia com raiva.

Dohko parecia meio receoso para entrar, entra lentamente e vê uma jovem ruiva que estava dançando com... um peça de roupa?! o.õ " Freiras dançam tão bem assim?". A menina parecia uma profissional. Thê, quando gira, leva um susto e cai na cama vermelha e pergunta eufórica:

- Que...Quem é você? - E continua a guardar as roupas, sem dançar, mas ainda sim olhando para o moreno que botava sua mala na outra cama

- Desculpa a minha falta de educação - ele estende a mão - meu nome é Dohko, e o seu?

Ela aperta a mão dele, delicadamente

- Sou Teresa

- Você dança muito bem!

- Obrigado! - disse ela com um sorriso gentil nos lábios

Fabi já havia desistido de ver tv, estava observando algumas viaturas da polícia " Com certeza não vão demorar n.n" pensou ela. Kamus entra no quarto e observa a garota distraída

- Com licença - disse ele, olhando para ela

Ela solta Ceres, que roça nas pernas de Kamus

- Está muito quente - disse ele, começando a desarrumar sua mala - e logo eu que vim da França

- Também que estou com calor - disse ela se auto analisando sem os sapatos e o "véu" e sorri - da pra perceber, não?

- Sim - ele sorri gentilmente

- Você é policial? Por que não está de uniforme.

- Sim. E não estou porque não quero chamar muita atenção... na verdade, eu e os outros.

- Há mais? O.o

- Claro! Estamos aqui para protege-las . E a princípio.. meu nome é Kamus

- A... e me chamo Fabiana, somente Fabi n.n' - e se vira novamente para fora da janela.

Kanon abre a porta e bota a cabeça para dentro e observa Selena, que ainda arrumava suas roupas. " Ela parece ser legal" pensou ele entrando.

- Oi! - ele entra todo sorridente

- A oi! n.n' - Ela se aproxima do rapaz

- Sou Kanon. Você dorme aqui? o.õ

- Sim. E vejo que dormirá aqui

- Tem algum problema? A... não se preocupe, vou me controlar... pena que é uma freira - ele lança um sorriso safado

Ela se analisa

- É n.n''

- Bom.. hoje verei futebol

- A não... quer ver a novela ò.ó

- Futebol

- Novela

- Futebol

- Novela..

Shion entra tranquilamente em seu quarto. Havia visto a menina, estava na suíte, parecia estar guardando as coisas. Como a outra cama estava cheia de mudar de roupas, com certeza a outra... mas, mas oq ?! Havia um cachorro em sua cama. Quando ele vai botar sua bolsa em cima da mesma, o husky acorda e começa a rosnar.

- A..Ai Zeus! Peraí Totó... totó bonitinho do tio Shion

A menina já sabia que ele estava ali, começou a rir baixo do desespero do rapaz

- Still, desce - disse ela ainda entre risos

- obrigado. Mas pq está rindo?

- Totózinho do tio Shion?! - ela cai na cama ainda rindo. Shion ficou vermelho, mas se defendeu

- Era um momento crítico u.ú

- Sei.. vem cá Still - e o cachorro começa a ser acariciado por ela - vem, pode fazer carinho nele, é manso

Meio receoso, ele toca no cachorro que começa a latir

- Parece que ele não gostou muito to tio Shion xD

- É questão de tempo...

- pode me chamar de Shinku n.n''

Marie estava arrumando seus acessórios em cima de seu criado mudo. Deba entra no quarto fazendo a porta bater muito forte contra a parede, fazendo a garota levar um susto e quase derrubar um vidro de perfume.

- Desculpe- disse ele sem graça

- Tudo bem - disse ela recomeçando a organizar seus acessório e finalmente olha para o homem - noossa! Como você é alto..

- Aldebaran - disse ele lhe estendendo a mão

- Marie - disse ela cumprimentando-o - você é de onde? O que você é? O que faz aqui?

Deba ri gostosamente..

- Sou brasileiro, sou policial e estou aqui para resolver o crime

Para disfarçar seu descontentamento por ele ser policial, ela diz:

- Nossa! Brasileiro como a Fabi n.n

- : DD - Deba

Mu estava morrendo de sono " fui dormir tarde ontem, olha no que deu". Ele abre a porta e da de cara com uma moça dormindo em uma das camas. Botou sua mala em cima da outra, sem saber de desarrumá-la, pôs-se a deitar. Mas... tinha alguma coisa que parecia estar cheirando sua cama. Mu se apóia em um dos braços e vê Lua cheirando sua mão.

- A não... não,não.. - Lua agora lambia a mão de Mu

- Lua! - fala a sua dona, distraidamente e com a cara enfiada no travesseiro. Lua sai de perto de Mu e se deita na ponta da cama de Mel.

Mu se levanta e se senta frente a cabeceira da moça e cochicha:

- Obrigado! - e acaba dormindo ali mesmo

Cayse estava vendo tv, quando Máscara entra no quarto.

- Cuidado! - disse ela assim que o viu. Máscara ficou estático - Midnight é analisadora, se ela não gostar de você vai arranhar sua perna

- Midnight?

- É... essa minha gatinha que está na sua perna

A gatinha começa a se roçar no Máscara e quando ele pensa que se safou, ela começa a arranha-lo freneticamente

- Ahh!! Esse gato é doido.. tira, tira - ele começa a tentar tirar o gato

- Calma, não machuca minha gatinha T.T

- Ela está me machucando ò.ó

- Não tenho culpa se minha gatinha não foi com sua cara u.ú

- O que vc quer dizer com isso? Ò.ó que eu sou feio?

A gatinha viu que não chamava mais atenção e vai para debaixo da cama de sua dona.

- Se a carapuça serve ò.ó - Cayse

- Ora, mas que audácia com uma autoridade

- A é?! E o que vc vai fazer? Prender uma freira?

- Freira... ta bom ¬¬'' E me chame de Máscara da Morte

- E o nome então.. u.ú

- Se prefere me chamar de gostoso, vc que sabe ..

Cayse se vira irritada e acariciando Midnight e Máscara começa a separar suas roupas.

Shura entra no quarto silenciosamente e vê a menina se analisar no espelho, ela , pelo mesmo, vê o rapaz entrando no recinto e fica vermelha

- O..Oi - disse ela sem graça. " Ele chegou justamente na hora em que me olhava no espelho.. que vergonha"

- Oi - disse ele pondo sua mala em cima da outra cama

- Sou Madaleine e vc?

- Sou Shura, como me chamar, você que sabe...

- Pode ser Shu? Sabe.. é mais fácil n.n'

- A vontade, só não na frente dos outros.. isso seria muito novo. - ele ri baixo - e não se preocupe quanto a tv, já sei o final da novela das oito, mas se quiser pode ver

- Que gentil! n.n Você já pensou em ser modelo?

- Que? O.õ

- Nada - disse ela analisando o espanhol

- Sabe.. a minha maior vontade agora é comer um filé mignon... a quanto tempo que não como um... hum...

- Tarado ò.ó

- Mas... o que? o.o'

- u.ú eu sou freira! Olha o respeito - disse ela apontando uma revista na direção de Shura

- Sei.. até que você é bem maldosinha para uma xD

Ela fica vermelha e volta á sua mala, deixando Shura ainda rindo.

Podemos dizer que Aioria estava bem animado, entra no quarto cantando tãoo bem que fez Felix se arrepiar todo

- Ai Zeus! Um pompom laranja vivo!

- ¬¬' Ele é meu gato Felix... e você canta muito bem.

- Jura?! É que estou muito animado e otimista, se quiser canto um solo só pra vc

- A não... obrigado! n.n'''

- A, me chame de Aioria

- Sou Nelly, mas pode me chamar de Nil

- Como se chama o pompom laranja mesmo?

- Para de chamar ele assim! E é Felix.

Aioria vai brincar com Felix, mas o gato mais parecia chocado do que outra coisa.

- Quem sabe com o tempo ele se acostuma..

- É... quem sabe eu tb n.n''

Algumas poucas horas que se passaram para chegar ao almoço foram preenchidas com sono, arrumação de gavetas, bichinhos estressados e caras emburradas.Quando deram onze e meia da manhã, Mel acorda e dá de cara com Mu dormindo na frente de sua cabeceira, a garota assustada pega um travesseiro e começa a bater nele (em Mu):

- Seu tarado.. você abusou de mim? você é um assassino contratado?

Mu acorda com tamanho susto, se levanta rapidamente e se senta na sua cama

- Ei.. calma! Você não me viu entrar? O.õ Você tirou até sua cadelinha...

- A Lua! O que vc fez com ela?

- o.o'' Nada.. ela ta deitada nos pés da sua cama.

Mel abaixa o travesseiro, mas ainda desconfiava

- Sei.. ¬¬ E quem é vc?

- Sou Mu, cheguei e você estava dormindo

- Hum... sou Melody, mas me chame só de Mel. E Mu.. por que dormia na frente da minha cabeceira?

- Na verdade, acho que estava com tanto sono que acabei dormindo aonde sentei pra te agradecer

- Agradecer pelo q? Você fez alguma coisa comigo? - A garota começou a se desesperar

- Não, não! Você tirou sua cachorrinha ,que lambia a minha mão, com um só chamado.. foi isso o.o'

- Ta certo - ela parecia mais calma - O que você é?

- Policial

- Eu acho que sou um freira..

- Acha? O.õ

- Tenho que me acostumar sabe, até pouco tempo atrás eu era somente uma noviça..

-Sei o.õ

Irmã Sophia começa a subir as escadas para bater no quartos, anunciando que o almoço seria na copa.

No primeiro quarto, Andi brincava com Docinho e Saga só observava.

No segundo, Seika conversava animadamente com Afrodite, o rapaz se interessava por arqueologia e quando viu o livro que a moça estava lendo, puxou o assunto.

Vicky tinha Nowy nas mãos e olhava janela afora, enquanto Aioros via tv, mas observava a moça com a chinchila e se perguntava: " Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça a confundir aquilo com um rato? Tenho que parar de tomar café u.ú".

Shaka estava lendo um livro e Yui estava dentro do banheiro... estava tomando banho, mais a uma hora dessas já devia estar se arrumando ali mesmo.

Ana estava em sua cama, com a cara virada e sem encarar Milo ( a qual nem o nome sabia), mas as escondidas observava o rapaz e Milo parecia muito aborrecido, assistia tv, mas estava na verdade no mundo da lua.

Thê estava com os pés machucados " Como foi que ele me convenceu a ensina-lo a dançar?" se perguntava a menina levando mais um pisão no pé e ouvindo mais um pedido de desculpas.

Fabi parecia estar interessada na França, mas quando Kamus citou que ele comia lesma , a moça começou a ficar verde e disse que era o calor.

A disputa Novela x Futebol de Sel e Kanon terminou com um acordo, ela assistia a parte da novela até o segundo tempo do futebol e ela adorou, pois a novela só tinha 50 minutos.

Still, desde aquele momento, lançava olhares assassinos a Shion. O rapaz, com um certo medo dos enormes caninos do cachorro, raramente saia da cama, Shinku só observava o relacionamento dos dois.

Marie, ainda admirada com o tamanho do rapaz, perguntava várias coisas sobre o Brasil e Aldebaran todo animado, respondia as coisas e citava as maravilhas de sua terra natal. Chegou a perguntar quem era Fabi e ela explicou que era uma amiga freira..da outra casa.

Cayse andava com a cara virada para o Máscara da Morte. " Quem ele pensa que é? Pode me chamar de gostoso... ainda é modesto u.u" pensava ela com Midnight no colo. Máscara também não estava nada feliz , mas de vez em quando surgia um sorriso na sua cara quando olhava a moça vermelha.

" Tenho que parar de falar de filé mignon.. u.u" pensava Shura vendo a moça ainda vermelha com o comentário dele, mas se ele entendeu bem, ela perguntou se ele queria ser modelo... pq será? O.õ " Deve ser pq sou irresistível xD" pensou ele rindo novamente e atraindo olhares da moça.

Aioria estava no chuveiro a 15 minutos...e cantando. Felix estava debaixo da cama da dona e a mesma tampava os ouvidos com as duas almofadas da poltrona. Quando ele saiu só de toalha enrolada ela ficou vermelha, perguntando se ele naum tinha vergonha de se expor dessa maneira frente a uma freira e fazendo-o voltar para o banheiro.

- Hora do almoço queridas e queridos- disse irmã Sophia batendo de porta em porta e anunciando a hora mais esperada por eles.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

Olá o/

Desculpem a demora.. aconteceram alguns imprevistos e fique #constrangida# de castigo...

Mas aí está o cap. e no word ( naum acreditando) deram 10 folhas o.o'

Espero q tenham gostado n.n

Foram apresentações... algumas calmas, outras estressadas, outras engraçadas e outras meio que constrangidas...

Espero não demorar muito para postar o próx.

Kissus!!

p.s.: agradeço as reviews... são muito importantes, mesmo q seja criticando

arigatoo \o/

p.s.2: E estou escrevendo cada vez mais últimas cenas dessa história n.n

p.s3(tenho q lembrar de escrever as coisas antes ¬.¬'). Enquête proposta pela nee-chan ( Angel Vv xDD) e gostei.. por isso vou por aqui ò.ó

O q devo mudar(melhorar)?

- os diálogos

- por mais descrições

- nada.. já está bom assim

- Tudo! Ta muito chata

Votem \o/

Kissus de novo #kpota#

**Cores de maiôs:**

**Yui - **Violeta claro

**Fabi- **Verde água

**Cayse - **Lilás

**Mel - **Azul Royal

**Vicky- **Vermelho

**Sel - **Azul Claro ( pode ser essa? Se não quiser me fala n.n)

**Ana- **Laranja

Meninas... to esperando as outras cores!

**Profissões (quando não são espiãs):**

**Seika- **Estudante de arqueologia e faz estágio

**Ana- **Professora em curso, de história ( faz a faculdade da msm matéria)

**Sel - **Garçonete (bico) e faculdade de jornalismo

**Mel- **Professora de Mitologia

**Cayse- **Estilista e tatuadora

**Vicky - **Faz faculdade de psicologia

**Yui - **Cantora

**Thê- **professora de dança

Meninas... tb aguardo as outras.. se eu errei alguma ou esqueci de outra me avisem e gomen n.n''


	7. Cap5 Brigas xD

**Cap.V - Brigas e a novela das oito**

Dez ou cinco minutos foram necessários para que todos fossem á copa. Era grande e revestida de azulejos brancos, um ventilador de teto, uma comprida mesa com vinte cadeiras e que agora se via com os mais variados tipos de pratos. Os policiais estavam de um lado, as meninas de outro; irmã Maria e irmã Sophia encontravam-se no meio.

- Bom, sempre antes de nossas refeições fazemos uma oração em silêncio...- disse Sophia

- A ... olha só! Que homens.. - disse uma irmã até então não conhecida. Tinha aprox. 1,65 m ; era magra , mas com o corpo esbelto; tinha cabelos loiros repicados e olhos verdes claros.

- Noreci, por favor! Olhe sua imagem! Você é uma freira...

- A, tanto faz! - disse ela se sentando ao lado de Sophia

As meninas e os policiais ficaram ambos chocados, afinal, como ela conseguiu se tornar uma freira se não aparentava ter um pingo de vocação?

- Me desculpem - disse Maria constrangida

- Não tem problema irmã - disse Shion

Depois de mais ou menos um minuto em silêncio, irmã Maria resolve puxar assunto:

- Bom, vejo que as meninas conheceram os rapazes.

- Eu não os tinha conhecido até agora.. - Noreci disse, "secando" os rapazes.

- Bom, não conhecemos todas as meninas, por isso vamos nos apresentar. Eu sou Dohko

- Shion

- Milo

- Shaka

- Kamus

- Aioros

- Aioria

- Aldebaran

- Afrodite

- Shura

- Máscara da Morte

- Mu

- Saga

- Kanon

- Obrigado! n.n - Maria- vocês devem estar com fome, depois se apresentam...

E começaram a se servir e a comer. Em um canto, o dos policiais, eles conversavam:

- Aí eu falei de filé mignon e a garota me chamou de tarado - Shura

- ¬¬' - os outros

- Eu sinceramente tenho que rever meus conceitos baseado em vocês, seus maldosos

- O papagaio me chamou de feio u.ú - falou Milo indignado

-haha.. por isso que você está emburrado? Eu quase fui mutilado por um cachorro u.ú - Shion

- Bem...eu... - Dohko fica vermelho - eu estava aprendendo a dançar com a Teresa

- iii... coitada dela, não vai andar por uma semana - disse Aioros rindo baixo, mas gostosamente

- Eu entrei cheio de estilo, cantando O fim do mundo (cpm 22)

- Coitada dessa...-Aioros

- Vem cá, você não tem uma história não?! ¬¬'- Milo

- Bom, eu tentei matar a chinchila da Vicky pensando que era um rato - disse ele constrangido

- Irmão... eu não devia ter dado café - Aioria

- Foi o que pensei u.ú - Aioros

- Bom, eu levei algumas travesseiradas dela..- Mu

- o.o' Mu! Você...?! - os outros

- ¬¬' concordo plenamente com o Shura - Mu

- E... Máscara... você foi logo pro ataque em.. tsic tsic... uma freira..e ainda está todo arranhado xD - disse Kanon rindo

- ¬¬' Foi a Midnight que começou e ela me chamou de feio - Máscara

- Essas meninas perderam o juízo quando entraram aqui xD - Saga

- Ao contrário de vocês - Shaka ri baixo- conheci Yui normalmente e vou te dizer, ela canta muito bem, poderia ser cantora

- Eu também conheci a senhorita Fazzy normalmente...conversei sobre a França, mas quando toquei no escargot ela ficou verde... me disse que era o calos, mas ela não é do Brasil? - se perguntava Kamus confuso

- É... por que será né? - Aldebaran - Então você está no mesmo quarto que a Fabi! Eu conversei bastante com a Marie, ele é bem legal, mas se assustou com o meu tamanho

- Eu e a Shinku nos demos bem também... apesar de que eu adoraria que o Miguel terminasse com a Júlia e ela adora ele com a Carla ¬¬' - Afrodite

- Eu fiz um acordo com a Sel... vou perder o primeiro tempo do jogo pra ela ver parte da novela T.T - Kanon

- Haha..ela saiu ganhando, a novela hoje só tem cinqüenta minutos - ria Shura

- ò.ó a não.. noveleiro ¬¬' - Kanon - e você Saga...como foi sua apresentação?

- A menina tem dupla personalidade.. - Saga

- É... faz seu tipo: as dóceis e perigosas xD - riu Máscara

- Ela é freira ¬¬' - Saga

- Eu nem sei o nome da que eu divido o quarto u.ú - Milo

- Melhor assim - ria baixo Kamus

- Ela só pode ser louca u.ú - Milo

- Vá..hahaha - Saga

No outro canto da mesa, Noreci continuava só a "secar"os policiais, sem mesmo dar ouvidos ao que lhe diziam Maria e Sophia

- Noreci, não é a primeira vez que falamos sobre isso, você acima de tudo está em uma casa de freiras e é uma... amostre pelo menos vocação frente aos profissionais e dê um bom exemplo as novatas..

- Você sabe como sou e porque estou aqui... é uma coisa meio forçada para mim e não imagina o ódio que tenho desse ligar- Noreci

- Não fale assim, em respeito até ao padre Benedito - Sophia

- Ele teve o que merecia... não era tão santo também não

- Que isso Noreci! Que Deus o tenha! E esses policiais estão aqui para investigar o crime- Maria

- E onde estão alojados? Só para saber ... - perguntou Noreci ironicamente

- Nos quartos do segundo andar, onde há duas camas e estão com as novatas - Sophia respondeu a tom dela

- E por que justo as novatas? Vocês nem sabem o comportamento delas...

- Mas não precisa, mais vocação que vc com certeza tem! - Maria

- Saíram ganhando logo de cara... elas vão ver - falou baixinho Noreci

- Disse algo? - Sophia

- Não... continuem a comer, sim?!

No canto da mesa onde estavam as meninas...

- Essa freira é muito estranha - comenta Sel

- Sim, ela parece devorar os policiais com os olhos - Seika

- Policiais... pensei que estaríamos com um pouco mais de tempo - comenta Ana, que olhava para a cara emburrada de Milo

- Quando começaremos a ação? - Fabi

- O mais breve possível, só vamos deixar passar essa noite, pq em início de investigação eles (os policiais) estão sempre muito observadores e eufóricos.. - Ana

- Entendo.. - Marie

- Como foi que se conheceram? - pergunta Nelly, tentando descontrair as meninas- vou falar uma coisa pra vocês, o tal de Aioria canta olha... mas canta muuuuuiiiitoooooo mal - ela começa a rir - o Felix ficou apavorado! E imaginam, ele apareceu enrolado em uma toalha na minha frente como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo - ela comenta vermelha

- Bom, o Shaka chegou quando eu estava cantando... eu levei um susto porque não o tinha visto e.. -Yui

- Esse recebeu uma dádiva Yui, você canta muito bem - comenta Thê - pena que não posso dizer o mesmo do Dohko... ele disse que eu dançava bem e não sei como me convenceu a ensina-lo alguns passos... meus pés estão doloridos..

- Vocês dançaram tanto assim? - Cayse

- Não.. foram os pisões mesmo u.ú -Thê

- O Kamus é super educado - comenta Fabi, ainda rindo um pouco de Thê - me falou sobre a França, cada maravilha... mas ele come lesma - faz cara de nojo

- Lesma?! Que eca xD- Vicky

- E você Vicky? - perguntou Mel

- Ele quase matou a Nowy T.T ele me pediu desculpas todo constrangido depois, tadinho...

- Ele também e exterminador? O.o'- Leine

- Ele me disse que a confundiu com um rato - Vicky - mas aceitei as desculpas dele, mas depois nada demais

- Eu ainda estou desconfiada quanto o Mu - Mel - ele acordou na frente da minha cabeceira...

- Nossa xD eu também desconfiaria - Andi

- E como foi com você Andi?

- O carinha lá é todo atrapalhado.. , até a Docinho meteu medo nele - ria ela se lembrando da cara de Saga

- Agora que percebi que o Kanon é gêmeo desse tal Saga - Sel - dose dupla do Kanon é triste, mas enrolei ele direitinho.. vou ver a novela \o/

As meninas riram baixo...

- Eu também vou, e para a minha sorte o Afrodite aceitou numa boa - Seika

- A, o meu caso não foi tão tranqüilo, o cara é o maior safado e abusado e metido e..- Cayse

- Já entendemos Cayse xD coitada de você e da Midnight - Marie - o Deba é muito grande e Fabi..ele é brasileiro que nem vc

- Finalmente \o/ - Fabi

- O Shura é um tarado, disse na minha cara que estava louco para comer um filé mignon... mas cá pra nós, ele tem um pique de modelo.. - Leine disse, observando Shura

- Vocês não vão acreditar de como conheci o tal Shion... o Still estava rosnando pra ele e- Shinku começa a rir - ele falou assim: Totózinho do tio Shion

- Tio Shion? - Começa a rir Marie

- Pois é... vocês tinham que ver a cara dele xD - Shinku

- A Ana ta calada... só ouvia até agora- Andi

- É Ana... nos conta aí.. - Vicky

- Bem - começa ela - não foi nada demais.Eu estava no banheiro quando escutei a Lily ficar falando Feio... aí eu sai com o meu roupão e vi ele sufocando ela T.T - Ana - aí ele soltou ela quando e me viu e eu o chamei de feio meio que sem pensar... passamos o resto da manhã sem trocar palavras.

- Hum.. e você acha ele feio? xD- Thê

- Não.. mas .. como eu disse, falei aquilo meio que sem pensar - Ana disse

- Gente, podem ir descansar... vocês devem estar cansados, amanhã os chamarei para explicar as regras da casa - Maria

-É .. e meninos, podem passar no meu quarto também - Noreci

- Noreci! - interveio Sophia

- Que é? Quero ser social..

- Me desculpem por ela, estão liberados.. - Maria

A tarde transcorreu normalmente, se foi levado em conta as brigas..

Saga dormia profundamente, enquanto Andi virada para o lado oposto, acariciava Docinho.

- Docinho.. temos que aprontar alguma coisa contra ele.. xD.. e quero que seja divertido

A cachorrinha dela começa a lamber o rosto de Saga

- Ai amore - ele abraça a cadelinha - eu tb te amo... mas não devíamos levar isso muito a sério..

Andi ria baixo, para não estragar a cena...

Seika e Afrodite ficaram discutindo os casais da novela.

- Mas eu quero q ele termine com a Carla! - Seika

- Mas ele tem q terminar com a Júlia u.ú - Afrodite

- Vamos apostar?

- Vamos ò.ó - Afrodite

- Ok. Aposto um dia sem comer e você também - Seika

- feito - Afrodite

Vicky relatava com um indignado Aioros a diferença entre um rato e uma chinchila

- Então...a chinchila é mais pra se criar em casa..

Aioros estava quase dormindo..

-... entendeu?

- Hã? O.õ

- ¬¬' você estava dormindo ou foi só impressão minha?

- Não..eu entendi tudinho

- então me fala - Vicky

- O que? - Aioros

- Me fala o que eu falei..

- O que eu falei - Aioros

Vicky taca uma almofada no Aioros, se deita em sua cama e dorme

- u.ú Ás vezes eu penso que deveria sim tomar café.. - Aioros

Yui estava observando pela janela a tempestade que caia afora... Shaka estava gemendo, parecia incomodado com algo.. ela decide não olhar, até que ele puxa conversa..

- Hã..Yui

- Sim?

- Você pode tirar a Keite daqui?

Yui se vira para Shaka..

- Mas.. ela não está fazendo nada o.õ

- É que.. eu não gosto de cachorro em cima da minha cama

- Mas Shaka, ela não está fazendo nada.. está no final da sua cama

- Yui... u.ú

- Shakaa u.ú

Keite, que se metia na briga, começou a latir para Shaka

- Ai que ótimo! Vai deitar na cama da sua dona

- Vem Keite - Yui pega Keite emburrada

Ana e Milo ainda não haviam trocado um "ai". Ana estava super vermelha, afinal, não o achava feio..saiu sem querer, não sabia como.. mas logo ia pedir desculpas ao rapaz.

Thê estava deitada na cama, com o pé ainda doendo.Dohko estava super constrangido, afinal, se ele não dançasse tão mal a moça estaria bem.

- Olha Thê..

- O que?

- Me desculpe pelo seu pé..

-A - ela olha para o pé - não tem problema n.n'

- Olha..eu.. - pega um saco de gelo que tinha trago la da cozinha - eu trouxe isso.. - ele estava nervoso e atrapalhado ao mesmo tempo

- A..Dohko O.O

- Não se preocupa.. - ele acaba soltando o pé dela que bate na sola da cama

- AAiiiiiii ò.ó você é doido? Isso doeu.. era para ter deixado quieto T.T

- Desculpe... - ele pega o pé dela pra arrumar de novo

- Deixa o meu pé Dohko, pelo amor de Deus u.ú

- Mas..

- Dohko u.ú

Ele se senta na sua cama, enquanto via a jovem com um expressão de raiva no rosto e pensando: " O que foi que eu fiz?"

Fabi estava com frio, aquela tarde chuvosa não lhe agradava muito..até que Kamus, sem saber a opinião da menina, abre a janela

- Kamus! Fecha isso! Ta frio..

- Que isso Fabi! Ta uma sauna aqui

- Kamus... ¬¬' ta frio

- u.ú ta quente

- frio

- quente

Fabi vai até a janela e a fecha

- Ta quente

- Ta frio - Kamus

- Haha... você falou que ta frio.. ganhei

- ¬¬' - Kamus se senta emburrado na outra cama e começa a assistir TV, fazendo Fabi ainda rir da indignação do policial

Sel e Kanon...

- Não é justo Sel.. vc sabia que a novela só teria 50 minutos e se aproveitou!

- Eu? #cara de santa# eu juro #cruza os dedos atrás# que não sabia Kanon..

- sei ¬¬

- Sério.. mas pense pelo lado bom, é quarenta e cinco minutos de futebol que vou ter que ver...xD

- Você é esperta... mas não caio em uma armadilha duas vezes u.ú

- Seu cadarço está desamarrado

Kanon se abaixa , mas depois que se toca que estava de chinelo

- Hahahaha.. não cai é? xD

- Você me pegou desprevenido u.ú

- Sei sei... vai dormir vai, dupla dose hahaha

- Shinku, esse cachorro está me olhando feio.. - falou Shion em cima de sua cama

- Que nada xD tio Shion..hahah.. conversa com ele

- para que? ¬¬'

- Pra descontrair.. pode ter certeza, ele não sairá daí enquanto se convencer que você merece um mínimo de respeito a ele ou senão, quando eu chamar ele

- Chama ele... pelo amor de Deus T.T

- ahsuashasua.. um motivo tio Shion..

- Eu faço tudo o que você quiser T.T

- Tudo? #olhar maléfico#

Shion ficou com medo, mas confirmou..

-Então.. você rebolaria na frente dos seus amigos amanhã e dizendo que é gay? xD- Shinku

- Mas você gosta de me ver sofrer.. ¬¬

Still amostra os caninos..

- T.T eu mereço...ta ta..

- uhu \o/ minhas amigas vão adorar xDD... vem ca Still

Marie estava escondendo mais a sua automática por debaixo das roupas, afinal, qualquer cuidado era pouco.. ainda mais com uma pessoa no mesmo quarto que ela

- O que você tanto faz aí? - Aldebaran

- A... nada- ela fica na frente da gaveta

- O.o posso ver?

- não O.O

- Nossa xD... vc esconde o que de tão sigiloso aí?

- oo é...é...meu...meu

- O.O ai Zeus.. menina!

Ela leva um susto " Será q ele descobriu?"

- Oq?

- Vc naum tem um... um...

- É minha calcinha da sorte- ela fala rápido

- A...xDD... pq naum disse antes?

- ¬¬' é neh.. pq?!

Mel ainda andava desconfiada de Mu.. sempre que ele tentava se explicar melhor ela tampava os ouvidos, com medo de ouvir besteira

- Mel.. foi

- Lalalalala..

- ¬¬' eu quero dizer que..

- Lalalalala

- ò.ó Mel..

- Muuuuu hasuashausa xD Adoro o seu nome

- eu quero explicar..

- Não quero ouvir u.ú

- Mas

- La

- Eu

- Lala

- grrrr ò.ó - ele se deita na cama e tampa o rosto com o travesseiro

Cayse ainda não esquecia a cena que tivera com Máscara durante a manhã e vivia pensando " gostoso? Hum.. ainda é modesto". Máscara, por outro lado, acabava de sair do banho e se da conta de que o outro lado de seu chinelo sumiu.

- Cayse u.ú

- O que foi? u.ú

- Cadê meu chinelo?

- Ta no meu pé

- u.ú você já está com o seu..

- Como eu vou saber onde está o seu chinelo?

- Pq eu não mexi nele..

- Nem eu

- Foi aquela sua gatinha ò.ó.- ele se abaixa, e debaixo da cama, consegue arrancar o chinelo da gatinha - ta todo babado e arranhado

- Adoro a Midnight- falou Cayse rindo e provocando Máscara

- u.ú eu odeio , definitivamente, essa gata

Leine estava pensando em tirar um foto de Shura assim que ele dormisse, tinha que conseguir.. ficava a observar o policial, a fim de ver a hora em que ele pegasse no sono.

- Leine.. pq vc ta me olhando? O.õ - pergunta Shura- sou tão irresistível assim, até pra vc? xD

- Metido u.ú - fala ela

- u.ú observadora

- Tarado

- Ei.. eu não falei mais filé mignon T.T

- Falou agora..haha xD

- olha.. eu fiz um promessa.. não vou falar mais isso.. mas vc tb, pra uma freira.. xD

- ¬¬' vc quer dizer que eu não tenho vocação?

- eu não disse nada :x - e começa a rir

Leine fica vermelha.. tinha que aprender a se controlar frente a ele.. mas não desistiu da idéia da foto

Nelly acariciava Felix, Aioria só observava a menina... " Eu tenho a impressão de que já a vi antes.."

- Nelly

- A... - ela grita de susto

- Desculpa.. mas, eu já não te vi antes?

" Ele deve ter me visto na delegacia... aii..e agora?!"

- Não, deve ser impressão sua..

- Acho q naum em.. XD

- Acho q sim

- Acho que não

- Acho q sim

- Acho q não

- Acho q sim

- já entendi Aioria ¬¬'

- Então já te vi?

- naum u.u nunca sai de uma casa de freira..

- e eu nunca estive em uma antes.. -ele começa a rir

A noite, jantaram normalmente, mas dessa vez todos calados.. as irmãs acharam melhor não puxar assunto, deveriam estar cansados. Mas só Noreci continuava a "secar" os policiais com os olhos e com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

Finalmente, a disputa Novela x Futebol começou...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

Olá o/

Bom, espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo n.n briguinhas básicas..

No próximo .. ainda mais confusões e finalmente começam as ações!

Noreci.. oq acharam dela? xDD safadenhaa neh? Ainda conhecerão a história dessa.. hum hum...freira n.n'

Essa semana e a outra vou estar estudando para os dois simulados desses dois sábados que se seguem.. por isso to postando logo n.n

Agradeço as reviews!

Kissus!

**Cores de maiôs:**

**Yui - **Violeta claro

**Fabi- **Verde água

**Cayse - **Lilás

**Mel - **Azul Royal

**Vicky- **Vermelho

**Sel - **Azul Claro ( pode ser essa? Se não quiser me fala n.n)

**Ana- **Laranja

**Nil - **Azul Escuro

**Marie- **Branco

**Shinku - **Rosa

**Thê- **Verde Escuro

**Seika - **Preto

**Profissões (quando não são espiãs):**

**Seika- **Estudante de arqueologia e faz estágio

**Ana- **Professora em curso, de história ( faz a faculdade da msm matéria)

**Sel - **Garçonete (bico) e faculdade de jornalismo

**Mel- **Professora de Mitologia

**Cayse- **Estilista e tatuadora

**Vicky - **Faz faculdade de psicologia

**Yui - **Cantora

**Thê- **professora de dança

**Nil- **Psicóloga de criminosos com problemas mentais

**Shinku- **Professora de esgrima

se esqueci alguma.. gomen . 

Ainda espero as outras o/

pergunta: as suas personagens cozinham algo? O que?


	8. Cap6 Começa a ação

**Cap.VI - começa a ação**

**Obs**: _As meninas como freiras tem roupas para dormir. Uma espécie de camisola mais longa, com meia manga e da cor creme escuro. Toda noite elas usam essa roupa._

Saga ainda não esqueceu do sonho que tivera.. mas tinha que ter beijado logo a Docinho? Estava tendo uma forte tempestade lá fora e Andi observava os relâmpagos.

- Andi?

- Sim? - pergunta ela, se virando para ele

- Queria saber se você quer ver a novela ou o futebol mesmo

- Indiferente - respondeu ela - pode ver qualquer coisa..

- jura? - ele ficou com os olhos brilhando

- é o.õ... é claro que não ò.ó

- Mas o que?! o.o - Saga

- Pensa que eu sou o que? Você não vão ver nenhum programa pornô, não enquanto eu estiver aqui ò.ó

- Mas eu não... o.o'

- Pode por no futebol, novela.. não sei seus gostos

- ¬¬' O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você é um maníaco u.ú

- O que? o.o' Olha, eu ainda estou aqui para te proteger..

- Sei me cuidar.. - um raio faz um barulho alto, fazendo Andi soltar um grito

- vejo bem xD - disse Saga rindo e passando os canais, com o controle nas mãos

-

Seika e Afrodite estavam com os olhos pregados na tv, chegavam nem a piscar direito... finalmente estava começando...

- Nosso trato ainda esta de pé? - pergunta Afrodite preocupado, pois Shura, o noveleito, disse que ele (Miguel) terminaria com a Carla

- Claaaro! Por que? Já está com medo? Pensando em desistir? xD

-Eu?! i.. imagina u.ú

- Sei Dite... essa sua cara...

- Linda - completa ele rindo

- Ô modéstia.. chega me comove xD

- Shi.. ta na parte da música que mais gosto

- ai Deus xD

-

Aioros ainda tomava banho e Vicky resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade para colocar no canal de ecologia.. para quando ele chegasse " Ele tem que saber diferenciar os animais.. por bem ou por mal" e sorri maldosamente.

- Vicky! - grita ele, dentro do banheiro

A garota parece despertar dos pensamentos..

- Que é?

- Você vai ver novela?

- Não Oros xD Vamos ver uma coisa mais educativa e diferencial do que uma novela mexicana

- Futebol? - pergunta ele pronto, com um short largo e um regata fina.. ambos creme, com os olhos brilhando

- Não Oros... canal de ecologia

- Você não vai fazer isso comigo não é? T.T já basta a tortura..

- Tortura? O.õ - Vicky

- Eu vejo a tortura em que os prisioneiros são submetidos lá na delegacia..

- Nossa! Deve ser horrível! - ela se senta na cama

- Nem me lembre. Cinco horas consecutivas de teletubies não é pra qualquer um..

- Mas o que isso tem a ver com ecologia? xD

- Você não se comoveu? o.o'

- Hum... não muito, sou prevenida psicologicamente .Agora deita que você aprende a diferenciar certos animais xD

- Eu mereço T.T - Aioros se deita, vencido.

Vicky também se deita e ambos começam a assistir o programa.

-

Yui e Shaka.. bem, fizeram um acordo: Keite não deitaria mais na cama de Shaka... ele realmente não gostava disso.

- Yui...

- o que?

- Você está brava comigo?

- Não Shaka.. ás vezes perco a cabeça muito fácil , e você tem todo o direito de não querer a Keite em sua cama - ela abaixa a cabeça, vermelha

Shaka se levanta , apóia suas mãos nos ombros de Yui e fala:

- Desculpa Yui n.n .. se você quiser ver novela, tudo bem

-Sério?! É que eu queria ver outra coisa..

- o.o' O que?

- Eu queria ver o programa de músicas, sabe..eu escuto músicas antes de dormir..

- Tudo bem, portanto que não seja rock.. eu odeio rock ou música sem letra bonita u.u - ele se senta em sua cama de novo

Ela ri e diz:

- Não não.. eu prometo n.n

-

Ana adorava noites frias... realmente não gostava de dormir no calor. Ainda não trocara uma palavra com Milo. Lily, o motivo da briga, dormia tranquilamente. Ana queria conversar com o tal Milo e pedir desculpas, mas ele não parecia nem se importar.. estava vendo futebol (coisa que Ana odiava assistir, mas achou melhor não discutir, de novo) e com os cabelos úmidos em cima do travesseiro.

- Hã... você quer alguma coisa da cozinha?

- Não - responde ele diretamente

Ana se senta em sua cama, frente a ele

- Olha, sei que começamos com o pé esquerdo, mas..

- Qual o seu nome?

- Ana..Ana Pitchero

- Ana, não é minha culpa se seu papagaio não enxerga bem..

- E é minha? - ela o interrompe

- O que você quer dizer? -Milo

- Que eu falei aquilo meio que sem pensar..você não é feio..

- Não resiste? xD

- ¬¬ hum hum.. continuando, você não é feio, mas isso não justifica tentar matar o meu bichinho

- Eu não tentei matar! O.o quando eu fui falar com ela, ela picou meu dedo e ficou segurando.. eu só tentei me soltar

-Olha.. me desculpa.. é que eu..

- Tudo bem - disse Milo, com um sorriso conquistador nos lábios

-

Dohko assistia novela por livre e espontânea pressão " é uma boa desculpa?" se perguntava ele sempre que olhava a distraída moça

- The.. desculpa - falou ele constrangido

- Tudo bem Dohko.. tive alunos piores- The

- Alunos? - Dohko se senta na cama e a olha diretamente

- o.o "Ai Zeus.. o que eu fui dizer?" É que eu ensinava algumas amigas..

- A o.o''.. seu pé.. ainda está doendo muito? .

- A. não se preocupe.. amanhã já estarei melhor.

-

Kamus sentia muito calor.. Fabi observava ele, que tinha acabado de sair do 3º banho. Como ele estava ocupado, ela via novela.

- Ta muito quente - disse Kamus se sentando na cama

- O ventilador está ligado o.o' -Fabi

- Mesmo assim...

- Mas se eu abrir a janela, vai chover aqui dentro

- Vou tentar dormir, antes que eu vá para o banho de novo. Boa Noite senhorita Fabi!

- Boa noite Kamus

Ela ficou a observar o rapaz, que usava uma regata de tecido finíssimo branco e um short da cor de seus cabelos. Ele dormia sem coberta! Observou a menina..

- Coitado! - comenta ela baio, abrindo um pouco a janela, de modo que entrasse vento sem a chuva forte que caía afora.

-

Kanon estava deitado em sua cama, emburrado. Já Sel estava com os olhos brilhando... era a cena do beijo!

- u.ú que coisa mais enjoada - Kanon

- A.. para Kanon, só porque fui mais esperta que você

- E por que você gosta tanto das cenas de beijo da novela?

- Por que sou uma freira e não posso desfrutar disso ¬¬'

- Que pena xD - disse Kanon com um sorriso safado, pondo as mãos atrás da nica

- Você é um tarado maníaco ¬¬' - Sel

- Você é..

- Ah! - grita Sel

- O que foi? - ele se senta rapidamente na cama

- A Carla termina mesmo com o Miguel - disse ela com os olhos brilhando

- ¬¬' eu mereço - se deita de novo, voltando a ficar emburrado

-

Shinku alisava os pelos de Still e ria, imaginando a cena do dia seguinte. Shion parecia preocupado, não com o husky, mas com sua reputação frente aos amigos. " Por que tenho medo desse cachorro?" se perguntava ele.

- Tio Shion.. por que parece angustiado? - ela começa a rir

- ¬¬ bom, deve ser porque amanhã vou pagar um papel ridículo

- Hum.. mas sabe, há uma maneira de você não realizar essa prova xD

- Qual? - ele se vira rapidamente para ela. Ela, por sua vez, para de alisar Still

- Você se familiarizando com o meu husky

- o.o'' Essa...essa máquina mortífera retalhadora que não suporta me ver?! u.ú nem morto - ele se vira para a tv

- Você que sabe.. exagerado xD - ela se deita e volta alisar Still

-

Marie estava morrendo de vergonha " De onde eu tirei essa idéia de calcinha da sorte?!". Ela assistia a novela e Deba, indignado , se põe a falar:

- As novelas brasileiras são muito mais divertidas, mais misteriosas, mais emocioantes..

- o.o' hã.. o que você tem contra as mexicanas? xD

- Eu odeio as mexicanas ¬¬' A novela começa e você sabe todo o desenrolar.. são sempre as mesmas coisas u.ú

- Até que nesse ponto você tem razão xD então.. proponha algo melhor.

- Que tal se víssemos Silvio Santos?

- O q? o.õ o q é isso?

- É um homem la que só sabe rir e tem dinheiro

- ¬¬' tem certeza que não prefere a novela mexicana?

- é.. acho q vc tem razão.. ele chega nos humilhar u.u

-

Mel e Mu conversavam animadamente, sem nem mesmo prestar atenção em que canal estava passando na tv. Mu achou melhor não puxar mais o assunto das almofadadas e ela nem parecia mais se lembrar.

- Então Mu, com quantos anos você se tornou policial?

- Isso está se tornando um jogo da verdade, que sacrifício!

- Hum.. tem alguma coisa a esconder? xD- Mel

- o.o' não, mas te respondendo.. entrei com dezoito

- O.o' Mu! Você tem quantos anos?

- trinta e sete

A garota cai dura na cama, fazendo Mu rir gostosamente

- você acreditou? Tenho tanta cara de velho assim?

- não o.o' - disse ela se sentando novamente na cama

- to brincando, tenho vinte

- hum... verdade? xD

- Eu tenho mesmo cara de velho - ele começa a apalpar seu rosto

- Não - ela começa a rir do desespero do rapaz

-

Cayse e Máscara pareciam não se entender a qualquer custo, Midnight é que adorava, pois, tinha toda a atenção de sua dona, que estava entediada e olhava a tv, que passava o maldito jogo.

- Como foi que eu deixei você assistir esse maldito jogo? - Cayse

- Não resistiu ao meu charme, não é? - Máscara, com um sorriso safado. Usava um short largo verde escuro e uma regata branca. - esse meu corpo enlouquece até freiras..huhu, sou poderoso

- como eu te odeio ¬¬'

- você me ama xD

- Eu sou uma freira ¬¬'

- E eu o papai noel -.-

- Ora seu... - ela bota Midnight em cima de Máscara

- Tira essa retalhadora daqui..

- Ué.. deixa a pobrezinha desfrutar xD

- Eu não atraio gatas..

- Está se mostrando xD

- Ela está me aranhando ¬¬'

- É..você realmente não presta pra ela - ela tira Midnight de cima dele - eu te amo Mid xD

-

Leine reclamava com Shura, que estava com o controle remoto e não escolhia um canal

- Se você não for escolher, pode me passar o controle ¬¬'

- Não.. é que estou indeciso

- Bota na novela T.T

- Não sei..

- Shuraaa...por favor

- Eu tenho o que te proporciona prazer.. e para as outras pessoas..

- Ah! Tarado ¬¬'

- Mas vc é muito maldosinha em... eu to falando do controle remoto xD

Leine fica vermelha

- Mas você não presta msm u.ú - Leine

- Ta bom, sei que sou irresistível.. corpinho de modelo e tudo xD - ele usava um short curto e largo azul escuro e sem camisa.

- Bota na novela ¬¬'

- ta bom, ta bom.. vou abrir exceção pra vc..

-

Nelly assistia filme de terror com Aioria.

- Ô canal ridículo, já vi esse filme mais de mil vezes u.u

Mas havia um pequeno problema, Nil, apesar de super aventureira, morria de medo de filme de terror e encontrava-se coberta nas piores cenas

- Ela virou o pescoço! - ela se cobre de novo

- Você tem medo disso? - Aioria ri baixo

- ¬¬' você ta rindo neh? Mas eu quer é ver se te puxarem pelo pé xD

- Até parece, não tenho medo de nada u.ú

Nesse momento, Felix (conhecido como pom pom laranja), entra debaixo da coberta de Aioria, sem que o mesmo percebesse e começa a se alinhar nos pés do leonino.

- Aahhhh.. tem alguma coisa no meu pé - ele se levanta desesperado

- hahahahaha... meu Felix lindo!

- ¬¬' vc fez de propósito ...

- hasuahsa.. imagina e pode trocar esse canal podre

- A eh, vc tem medo neh?

- não, nada verdade eu tinha posto o Felix bem na ponta da sua cama, ele odeia filmes de terror e subiria na sua cama... eu me fingi Aioria xD

- ¬¬ vc é esperta

- Obrigado n-

-

_Ás três da manhã.._

- Complicarão as coisas, mas se for preciso, mate a todos... verão minha imagem de pânico. Você tem certeza de que não deixou vestígios no quarto do padre?

- tenho sim - fala outra voz - impossível descobrirem quem foi o assassino..

- Já sabe o que deve fazer, mas que seja devagar, para dar mais suspense e pânico..

Eram duas pessoas, envoltas pela escuridão da rua úmida e pouco iluminada. Usavam roupas negras que acompanhavam um capuz envolvendo-lhes a cabeça.

_Q_uarta-feira, seis e meia da manhã. Como casa quarto tinha uma pequena caixa de som, irmã Sophia acorda a todos:

- Bom dia! Por favor, compareçam á copa, o café está servido e irmã Maria irá fazer uma oração e comentários sobre as regras da casa.

Os quartos onde dormiam eram simples. Haviam duas camas (de solteiro) de lado para a porta e cada uma paralela a outra. Cada cama vinha acompanhada de uma pequena cabeceira de madeira com um abajur pequeno da cor creme. Possuía um ventilador de teto e uma tv simples em um giro visão. Cada quarto do andar de cima tinha uma pequena suíte, com boxe, pia,...e era revestida de piso branco. O quarto tem uma janela pequena, coberta de uma cortina fina branca e todos são cremes.

_1_5 minutos depois.. todos descem para a copa, alguns com cara amassado e alguns com a cara nada animadoras para mais um lindo dia de sol.

- Noreci ainda não desceu - comenta Maria

- Ela costuma acordar tarde, apesar de que esses dias ela está acordando bem mais..- Sophia

- Essa menina.. que horas são Sophia?

- Irmã, perdi o tempo...

- Tudo bem. - Maria olha para as meninas e os rapazes, já acomodados nas cadeiras- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! - respondem todos

- Cada um faça um minuto de silêncio e.

- Bom dia - chega Noreci no recinto, até usando batom

- Bom dia ! - disseram todos, espantados até então.. a menina estava até de batom.

- Continuando.. e façam uma oração em particular- Sophia

- To com dor de cabeça - fala Noreci antes de se sentar..

_1 _minuto depois..

- Bom queridos, se sirvam.. no decorrer do café vou explicando as regras da casa em que habitam agora.. - Maria

- certo..- Shion disse, se lembrando do mico que iria pagar, mas esperaria as irmãs saírem... Shinku deu essa trégua pra ele.

- Bom, para começar. Acordamos ás sete horas da manhã, acordamos mais cedo hoje para explicarmos á vocês as regras da casa. Haverá um dia do mês que meninas.. vocês terão que cozinhar, será uma sexta-feira ( as outras sextas: Maria, Sophia e Noreci), pois damos uma trégua para a cozinheira .. que mora aqui, mas não é freira; mora aqui também um jardineiro bem velhinho. Eles chegaram aqui á cinco anos atrás e estavam muito necessitados e vivem nos fundos da nossa casa. Mas voltando..

- Hã.. irmã, eles, como reagiram com a morte do padre? - pergunta Cayse , observando e prestando atenção em cada detalhe

- Eles ficaram em pânico, afinal, o assassino pode voltar e também muito tristes.. pois o padre acolheu-os aqui - Sophia

- Que nada.. com a amnésia deles? Hahaha... se o assassino tivesse na frente deles estava é garantido - esnoba Noreci

- Que isso Noreci! - Sophia - também não é assim..

- A é.. haha- Noreci

Irmã Maria pigarreia, fazendo Noreci engolir uma torrada com geléia.

Não é nem preciso dizer que as meninas estavam com as costumeiras roupas de freira, o disfarce. Os meninos, vou descrever eles basicamente; como era um dia quente, costume da Grécia.. Shion usava uma bermuda azul escuro com uma camisa de meia manga branca; Mu usava uma regata verde água e um short largo branco; Deba usava uma regata também, mas da cor branca e uma bermuda jeans; Saga usava uma camisa de meia manga preta com o short azul escuro; Kanon estava justamente com o oposto do irmão.. short preto com uma camisa azul escura; Máscara usava uma bermuda larga que batia um pouco antes dos joelhos creme e um regata quase colada ao corpo da cor marrom; Aioria usava uma regata laranja com uma bermuda creme; Shaka usava uma camisa de meia manga azul clara, que realçava seu expressivos olhos; e uma bermuda que batia na metade da coxa da cor preta; Dohko usava uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa quase que social de meia manga da cor vermelha; Milo usava uma regata preta com detalhes brancos e um escorpião atrás e um short branco; Aioros usava uma camiseta simples da cor verde escura e um short em um tom de verde, mas um pouco mais claro; Shura usava uma regata preta e um short azul marinho; Kamus usava uma camiseta meia manga, sendo que as mangas dobradas, da cor branca e um short azul claro e Afrodite usava uma camiseta meia manga com gola e uma bermuda creme.

- Então, continuando, nós costumamos ser uma espécie de casa mais liberal.. liberamos vocês nos finais de semana

- Uhu! - Saga, Kanon, Milo, Shura e Máscara

- ¬¬' - os outros

- mas no caso, as meninas terão que manter a vocação.. nada de beijos na boca, bebidas, tatuagens, piercing,.. nada desse gênero

Cayse, Nelly e Sel se encararam, teriam que inventar um boa desculpa..

- Também nos finais de semana liberamos, no caso das freiras, a utilização de roupas comuns sem muito decote e nada muito curtas e é nos fins de semanas que a piscina é liberada para nosso total uso, mas com maiô.

- Certo, hã.. irmã.. e quanto a limpeza? - pergunta Thê

- Simples, cada um é responsável pela limpeza de seu próprio quarto. O resto dos cômodos da casa é a senhora que mora aqui, a Mênica.

- Entendo...

- A biblioteca fica a total uso de vocês quando quiserem..- Sophia completa

- Irmã Maria, eu e Vicky vamos conversar com a senhora depois, podemos? - pergunta Ana

- Claro, depois do almoço, pode ser? - Maria

- Claro!

Ela e Sophia se retiram, deixando as meninas em companhia dos policiais e de Noreci, que olhava ambos os lados comendo torradas.

- Então, qual o nome de vocês? - ela finalmente se interessa em saber o nome das meninas

- Bom, eu sou Shinku

- Seikatsu

- Andréa

- Nelly

- Fabiana

- Victoria

- Ana

- Theresa

- Madeleine

- Marie

- Melody

- Cayse

- Selena

- Yui

- Certo, como aquelas irmãs devem ter comentando.. sou Noreci e pode ter certeza, odeio esse lugar- diz ela , mordendo mais uma vez a torrada

- Se odeia, por que está aqui? - pergunta Marie

- Sabe.. é um erro e promessa da minha mãe.. mas se me derem licença - ela se levanta e se retira

- Ela é meio estranha - comenta Fabi

- Sim.. - complementa Kamus, comendo uma torrada

Seika começa a se levantar quando Shinku a impede, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Shion..

- Não vai sair agora não é Seika? xD- Shinku

- Por que? - pergunta a menina com um sorriso maroto pela cara da amiga

- É que o tio Shion aí..

- TIO Shion? - Máscara começa a rir - avô até que vai, mas tio? Hahaha

- ¬¬' não queira ver o tio bonzinho que eu sou - Shion

- então.. ele vai pagar uma promessa que ele fez.. eu tirei o Still de perto dele e ele vai cumprir com o que me prometeu.. levanta tio Shion - Seika

- Peraí.. quem é Still? - pergunta Aldebaran

- É o husky siberiano da Shinku - responde Yui

- Se rebaixa por cachorro Shion? Hahaha.. -Kanon

- Encara aquele mutilador pra você ver se encara também ¬¬ - Shion

- Nada pode ser mais chata do que a tal Midnight -Máscara disse, recebendo uma torradada na cara, lançada por ninguém menos que Cayse

- Então Shion.. o que você vai fazer? xD -pergunta Afrodite rindo, mas ainda sem comer, afinal.. perdeu a aposta que fez com Seika.. as torradas estavam convidativas, mas o orgulho dele não o deixava sequer tocar

- Eu..eu.. - Shion tentava dizer, constrangido

- Ele vai imitar um gay gente - fala diretamente Shinku, rindo

- tsic tsic.. você Shion? Nossa! - Dohko

- Pode começar tio Shion xD- Shinku

Shion sai do cômodo..

- Aonde ele foi? - pergunta Leine

- A...ele foi pegar a roupa do acordo.. coitado, aparecer vestido daquele jeito vai ser triste.. - Shinku

- Daquele jeito?o.õ como assim...ai Meu Zeus! haha - Seika

Todos começam a rir da cena. Shion aparece com um batom vermelho na boca, um pinta abaixo do olhos direito feita com lápis, um vestido vermelho de bolinha, uma sandália menos que seu número de salto .. vermelha e um vestido colado vermelho de bolinha branca. E... rodava uma bolsinha

- Shion... hahahaha...você leva jeito - começa a rir descontroladamente Milo, recebendo um olhar assassino e várias bolsadas..

- Coitado dele gente.. - começa Shaka, vermelho.. se segurando, para ser mais exata - ele não tem culpa...se...se hahahahahahaa

- ¬¬' vocês em.. que amigos eu tenho!- Shion

- Desculpa Shion, mas seu caso é abalador - ria Mu

- hahahaha...Shion, quer posar para revista G? - Aioros

- ¬¬' posso tirar essa roupa Shinku?

Todos riam, inclusive as meninas..

- Você que sabe, por mim ficava assim.. ta uma pitchola. .. hahahah - Shinku

Shion sai correndo do cômodo e se ouve um barulho imenso. Todos correm para a porta para ver o que aconteceu. O coitado caiu na subida da escada, quebrou o salto e rasgou um pouco o vestido

- A minha sandália...hahahaha- Shinku não sabia o que sentia, mas a cena estava um delírio.. em todos os sentidos, de acordo com as meninas..

Eles voltam á copa..

- Depois dessa ele não olha para a nossa cara por uma semana - ria Kamus

- Lembra daquela vez que ele se trancou no banheiro porque viram ele na loja de brinquedos do shopping? Foi incrível! - Saga

- Mas até agora não vi o Dite comer.. o que será que aconteceu em? - Shaka..

Afrodite, que ainda ria um pouco, para repentinamente e olha para Seika

- A não, outro pra pagar promessa? - Aioros

- Não.. ele dessa vez prometeu ficar sem comer um dia inteiro .. - Seika

- Pra que ele perdeu? - Shura

- Ele disse que a Julia ia terminar com o Miguel e não a Carla..

- Mas eu disse que ia terminar com a Carla, ô bicho teimoso u.ú- Shura

- u.ú eu tenho meu orgulho e não vou comer, nem estou com fome! - o estômago de Afrodite ronca, fazendo os presentes rirem e ele ficar vermelho

- Gente, vou subir.. mais tarde vou conversar com a irmã.. vou ler um livro - Ana

- Eu vou com você Ana... - Vicky

Os outros permanecem conversando durante mais ou menos quinze minutos para subirem de novo e caírem na cama.. afinal, era muito cedo e se dependesse de cada um, só acordariam para almoçar.. não dormiram bem pela chuva e relâmpagos altos, pelas disputas pelo controle remoto e certos bichinhos de estimação.

_D_urante o almoço, novamente todos se encontravam na copa..

- Nossa.. acho que o Afrodite vai realmente conseguir ficar sem comer por hoje- comenta Aldebaran, vendo que peixes não estava presente com os outros na enorme mesa

Seika mexia o talher no prato, parecia refletir; quando se levanta e leva seu prato para o segundo andar.

- Ela vai dar comida pra ele - comenta Nil

_N_o quarto de Seika e Afrodite. Ela entra sem bater na porta e vê o policial branco, roxo. De fome.

- Afrodite?

- Que? - pergunta ele se virando para ela. Estava em uma das poltronas

- Olha.. acho que peguei muito pesado com a nossa aposta e trouxe esse prato de comida pra você.. deve estar faminto n.n

- Eu? não não.. estou bem, estou até sem fome! - nesse exato momento o estômago de Afrodite ronca, fazendo o mesmo ficar vermelho e por seus braços frente a barriga

- Sem fome não é? - ela começa a rir e estende o outro prato pra ele

- Não quero .. - disse ele, orgulhoso

- A não, você não quer que eu te dê na boca, não é? - ela começa a rir e põe uma das mãos na cintura

- Eu não pedi u.u

- Ai Dite.. larga mão de ser teimoso xD

- Não quero - ele vira o rosto

- A é? - ela monta um colher e enfia na boca de Afrodite, fazendo o rosto dela ficar redondo e ele engolir grande parte sem mastigar e acabar se engasgando

- Ai...Dite, desculpa! Ta vendo teimoso? - ela se abaixa , colocando o prato em cima da cama e dando leves tapinhas nas costas de Afrodite

- Cof Cof.. você é Cof Cof louca?

- u.ú Eu quero que você coma...

- A, me dá isso logo - ele pega o prato e começa a comer como se não visse comida a dias

- Haha.. sempre funciona - ela fica sentada na outra poltrona e assiste Tv.

_E_nquanto isso, la embaixo..

- Acho que o Afrodite se engasgou - ria Dohko

- Ele é teimoso, no mínimo a menina queria dar o prato pra ele e ele não aceitou - comenta Shaka

- A Seika deve ter enfiado a comida goela abaixo - Yui

- Do que vocês estão falando? - pergunta a perdida irmã Maria

- A.. nada demais irmã - Marie, que não ia falar a palhaçada dos dois.. mas ria baixo

Enquanto isso, Noreci analisava cada uma das meninas, com o olhar fuzilando..

_1 _hora da tarde. Os policiais caminhavam por todo o terreno, as meninas (exceto Vicky e Ana) caminhavam com seus respectivos animaizinhos.Ana e Vicky batiam na porta do quarto de irmã Maria, queriam ter a conversa com ela...

- Com licença - diz Ana abrindo a porta, com a autorização da irmã

O quarto da irmã Maria era mais simples do que os do segundo andar. Tinha o piso de taco, mas bem brilhoso, um ventilador de teto, uma poltrona frente a janela que dava ao quintal, uma guarda-roupa de madeira, a cama e a cabeceira com o abajur.. e a pequena suíte.

- Podem entrar queridas... - diz a irmã, quando avista o rosto de Ana na porta

Vicky fecha a porta e irmã Maria pede para que ambas se sentem na cama dela.

- Sobre o que querem conversar? - pergunta ela

- Sabe.. queríamos saber por que Noreci é assim.. sabe... - Vicky tentava perguntar de modo que não parecesse muito suspeito e muito menos metido.

- A.. era o que eu temia. Vocês também devem achar que ela não tem vocação para ser freira.. pois contarei á vocês, mas não digam nada a ela..

- Claro - diz Vicky

- A história de Noreci é um pouco complicada até para ela mesma. A mãe dela tinha complicações para engravidar, e quando finalmente conseguiu, fez uma promessa de que se fosse menino seria padre e se fosse menina, seria uma freira. Acabou que nasceu a pequena Noreci. Ela, cumprindo sua promessa, deixou a menina conosco quando ela tinha apenas seis anos de idade e sempre vinha aos sábados ver como estava sua filha. Dois anos depois ela morre de uma grave doença, devido ao parto que foi arriscado. Nós não iríamos deixar a criança se perder no mundo e continuamos criando ela e está aí hoje. Mas ainda acho que mesmo sendo criada por nós, mesmo criança, não tem realmente a vocação que precisa para ser freira. Nós liberamos aos finais de semana porque não queremos ver vocês desiludidas de quem serve a Deus tem que se manter presa a uma casa..

- Entendo. Mas.. irmã, ela não tem um pai? Algum parente?- Ana

- Por incrível que pareça, a mãe dela se envolvia com uma cara casado; queria engravidar justamente para ele realizar a promessa dele de finalmente se separar da esposa. Quando isso realmente aconteceu, ele não queria saber e viajou com a verdadeira família pra ninguém sabe onde. A mãe de Noreci cometeu um pecado gravíssimo e por isso a promessa foi justamente essa.. pra que se ela não fosse perdoada por Deus, sua filha não pagaria pelo erro dela também.

- Nossa! Descobrir que a mãe morreu quando ela tinha somente oito anos deve ter sido um choque.. - Vicky

- Ela odeia esse lugar, acredita que não viveu mais com a mãe por nossa causa.. que a mantínhamos aqui.. pelo menos acredito que seja isso - Irmã Maria

- Mudando um pouco de assunto irmã Maria, o padre Benedito .. quando foi morto..-Ana

Os olhos de irmã Maria começaram a ficar úmidos..

- A não..não, desculpe, não era a minha intenção fazer a senhora chorar..

- Foi um crime horrível. Ninguém ouviu nada..e do nada, o nosso responsável aparece morto com facadas..

- Irmã Maria, descanse um pouco.. quando a senhora quiser se aliviar um pouco, pode contar com a gente- Vicky

- Obrigada queridas, eu realmente preciso..

Ana e Vicky saem do quarto, vendo a irmã levantar o travesseiro e pegar alguma coisa... ninguém sabe o que , nem elas mesmo.. pois foi o tempo de se fechar a porta.

Quando as duas se dirigiam aos fundos da casa, chamaram as meninas, que formaram um grupinho, se sentando em roda, no meio do gramado.

- Então Ana, o que descobriram? - pergunta Leine, que estava com sua máquina em mãos

- Ela nos contou a história de Noreci.. - começa Ana

- Mas quando pedimos mais informações sobre o padre Benedito, a história e desavenças dele.. ela se pôs a chorar- Vicky

- Quando saímos do quarto, ela pegou algo debaixo do travesseiro, mas não chegamos a ver o que era- Ana

- Seria a arma do crime? - pergunta Thê

- Não sei, como disse.. não chegamos a ver o que realmente era o tal objeto - Ana

- Então, qual é a história da freira? - Shinku perguntou, alisando Still , que estava deitado

Ana e Vicky se põe a contar a história, em todos os detalhes. Depois..

- Mas será realmente que a mãe dela morreu? Ela poderia muito bem querer se vingar.. não acham? - Yui

- Como assim Yui? A mãe dela morreu.. tanto que as freiras a criaram - Marie

- Mas pensem.. a mãe dela fez a promessa para a filha não sofrer, mas e se ela não morreu.. atacou a casa para tirar a filha pq queria se vingar..?

- Pode ser. A irmã deu notícias sobre o enterro? - Sel

- Não Sel.. simplesmente foi tudo o que contamos - Cayse

- Mas no caso, por que ela se vingaria de alguém que criou sua filha? - Fabi

- Simples.. ela não queria que a filha continuasse ali e acreditou que o padre Benetido não respeitava as regras de Deus, por permitir que as meninas saíssem nos finais de semana.. se isso continuasse, acredito que ela conheça a filha, a filha ia se perder e a sua promessa ia buraco abaixo - Yui

- Entendo o seu ponto de vista Yui.. mas acho que isso quer dizer que ela vai se vingar de todas as freiras da casa.. que a podem estar induzindo - Fabi

- Então, mas será que realmente é isso? Pode ter sido irmã Maria gente.. - Andi

- Por que seria ela? Se fica aos prantos quando sequer tocamos no nome do padre? - Cayse

- Ela pode estar fingindo gente, ela pode ter desejado o cargo do padre muito bem.. se antes ela era a vice coordenadora da casa.. seus "poderes" estavam restritos por ele- Vicky

- Não sei não... - Mel

- O que não sabem? - pergunta Mu, chegando perto do grupo de meninas..

- A.. estávamos conversando sobre se deveríamos ficar ou não na casa.. com os riscos..- Nil

- Mas esse é o nosso trabalho, estamos aqui justamente para evitar que aconteça de novo e resolver o crime- Mu

- O que fazem rondando o terreno? - Seika

- Vendo os prováveis locais onde o assassino , se veio de fora, poderia entrar.. - Shaka disse chegando ao grupo..

- Mas se veio de dentro, só investigando mais profundamente.. - Kamus

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! NÃO VÊ O QUANTO SOFREMOS POR ISSO? - gritava uma voz, frente á casa

- O que será que está acontecendo? Quem será que está gritando? - pergunta Deba, correndo para a frente da casa e sendo acompanhados por todos

Era irmã Sophia que parecia discutir com o repórteres. Ele mantinha os braços abertos com uma inútil tentativa de manter os repórteres o mais longe possível da casa, mas eles avançavam, perguntavam sobre a morte do padre e também tirava fotos e mais fotos.

- Como ele morreu?

- Essa casa não tem segurança?

- Ele tinha inimigos?

- É verdade que ele foi atacado na hora dos demônio aparecem, ás 3?

- Isso não seria uma tática?

- Vocês têm idéia de quem sejam?

Eram as mais freqüentes perguntas...

- AFASTEM-SE! - grita Shion, fazendo os repórteres se calarem e Sophia olhar para trás

- Somo da polícia- diz Milo amostrando o símbolo

- Determinamos que vocês estão proibidos de entrarem nesse terreno novamente, o caso está em nossas mãos - Saga

- E não permitimos que façam perguntas a essas pessoas... não mesmo! - Máscara

- Mas nós .. -começa um repórter

- Não acredito, desacato a autoridade é o que procura? - Dohko

- Não senhor, nós .. - Repórter

- Escutem...Na próxima vez que pegarmos vocês nessas áreas, entraremos com denúncia de invasão de privacidade - Afrodite

- Então creio que já entenderam nosso recado.. não? - Shura

Os repórteres entram desesperados dentro do carro. As meninas abraçavam e consolavam Sophia com as palavras, ela tremia e chorava muito

- Não se preocupe irmã, eles não voltam mais aqui.. garantimos - Aioros

- Muito menos aquelas malditas lentes e perguntas.. - Aioria

- O... obrigado! - disse ela- desde que o padre morreu eles vem tirando fotos de cada passo que damos..

- Não farão mais isso.. - consola Seika

- Obrigada! - disse Sophia secando as lágrimas. - vamos entrando sim?

- Claro! - dizem todos.. com uma certa pena de Sophia

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá o/

Como estão?

Meu primeiro simulado já feito, mas ainda falta mais um #kpota#

Mas vamos indo \o/

O que acharam do capítulo? Aqui começa .. apenas começa a ação n.n

As cores de maiô e as comidas que as personagens sabem fazer já estão mantidas... quanto as que não me passaram os dados, creio q criarei uma cor ou prato n.n

Espero não demorar muito pra postar o sétimo.. com mais mistérios.. prometo:

Agradeço as reviews! n.n

Kissus e até o próx. cap. espiãs o/


	9. Cap7 Apagão

**Cap.VII - Apagão**

Durante o restante da tarde, as meninas continuavam a levantar hipóteses e suspeitas:

**-** Coitada da Sophia, ela tem um grande carinho por esse lugar - comenta Nil, observando Sophia, que escondia o rosto por trás de um livro que tinha o título "controles"

_O_s policiais concluíam, reunidos em um grupo, o que haviam percebido nas observações.

- Antes de tudo, deveríamos conhecer mais as suspeitas... podem ser pessoas tanto aqui de dentro como as vindas de fora da casa - Aioros

- A segurança daqui não é muito boa, pelo tamanho da casa - Aioria

- Temos que investigar desde os moradores daqui, até os que freqüentaram os últimos dias - Shaka

- Achei super carinhoso o ato das meninas com a Sophia - Mu

- Ela defende esse lugar com uma garra .. - Deba

- Mas não só por isso devemos deixar de desconfiar de todos - Afrodite

- Concordo com o Afrodite, até o Still é suspeito - Shion

- Fala sério Shion xD imagina o cachorro, que chegou com sua dona após o ocorrido, com uma faca na pata - riu Milo

- Milo.. digo isso pq aquele cachorro é terrível - Shion

- Eu sei.. mas tinha que lançar essa- ele cai pra trás , rindo de Shion.. o medroso

- E se montássemos um plano de vigilância? - Kamus

- Boa idéia Kamus, mas no caso, como funcionaria? - Afrodite

- Um plano de vigilância e observação?- pergunta Cayse, no grupinho das meninas

- Claro! Devíamos.. - Marie

- Devíamos organizar uma espécie de tabelas noturnas e diárias, com observações e vigilância da casa.. - Shion

- Vigilância da casa?- Andi

- Assim pegaríamos o assassino caso haja mais uma tentativa- Fabi

- É.. vamos organizar esse quadro melhor amanhã.. - Máscara

- Amanhã discutimos isso, sim? - Shinku

- Claro - disseram todos os componentes de ambos os grupos

-

_No lado das meninas.._

- Sabe, acho que devíamos é investigar o quarto do padre - comenta Vicky

- Concordo com você Vicky, mas acredito que se tinha alguma pista já foi limpa - Yui

- Acho que não custa tentar, assim poderíamos até tentar decifrar por onde o assassino entrou - Mel

- Vamos sim.. mas devagar, os policiais nem as freiras não podem desconfiar de nada - Ana

_-_

_S_ophia escondia o rosto no livro, mas na verdade observava as meninas.. " Por que escolheram logo aqui?"

-

_A_s meninas combinaram que iriam ao quarto do padre. Todas se levantam, sem que os policiais notassem, fazendo Sophia abaixar o livro e perguntar:

- Aonde vão meninas?

- Ah.. vamos falar com irmã Maria e dar uma volta pela frente- Fabiana

- Tudo bem, e seus bichinhos? Permanecem soltos aqui?

- Sim, eles não fazem nada- Nil

- Tudo bem - Sophia volta sua atenção para o livro

-

- Aonde será que elas vão? - Mu

- Não sei, não faço a mínima idéia, mas deve ser coisa de garotas freiras.. - Aioria

- Acho que devíamos montar o mais breve possível esse quadro de vigilância, nossa responsabilidade aqui é grande- Afrodite

-

-Acho que é aqui - disse Leine, segurando sua máquina.

As outras meninas pararam atrás dela, observando a porta de madeira.

- Não vem ninguém - diz Marie, olhando para ambos os lados.

Elas abrem a porta silenciosamente e havia alguém ali, uma mulher, parecia procurar algo.

- Hum Hum.. - pigarreia Mel

A moça parece congelar. Usava um vestido azul escuro estampado com florzinhas pequenas e brancas. Usava um pano amarrado a cabeça e possui alguns fios brancos, era um pouco baixa e gordinha.

- A.. - ela se vira para as meninas- bo..bom final de tarde!

- Bom. - disseram todas ao mesmo tempo, estupefatas olhando a moça que parecia apreensiva.

- Eu só, eu só estava arrumando o quarto. Com licença - ela se retira, fechando a porta

- Estranho, não vejo o que arrumar - Fabi

- Realmente. Quem será ela? Nunca a vi por aqui - Ana

- Não sei Ana, mas nada escapa as minhas lentes - disse Leine, tirando fotos do quarto

- O que é isso? - Se abaixa Vicky, pegando o objeto

- Um relógio .. - Fala Thê, se pondo ao lado de Vicky

- De quem será? - Sel

- Não sei Sel, mas é uma pista.. uma boa pista -Nil

- Vamos gente? - pergunta Cayse - mas.. olhem isso!

- O que? - Thê

- O relógio, ele está parado exatamente ás três horas.. como se quisesse impor outras sugestões, não acham? - Cayse disse, já saindo do quarto e sendo acompanhada pelas outras .

- Ora ora.. se dizem freiras e não sabem o significado das três da madrugada? - pergunta Noreci, encostada á parede e de olhos fechados - vejo que falta vocação para vocês também..

- Olha aqui.. - começa Andi

- Não em jogue contra a parede menina, posso ser pior do que pensam - ela encara Andi

- Calma Andi - Ana

- Qual o significado então? Esperta - Ando pergunta ironicamente

- Haha! Que bando de inúteis têm se mostrado!

As meninas agora entram na briga com direito a tudo, alarmando assim os policiais e fazendo-os correr ao local

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - pergunta Mu, entrando no meio da briga, segurando Mel, enquanto os outros seguravam as outras meninas

- Me solta! - gritava Cayse para Máscara, que a prendia

- Olhem bem - disse Noreci secando sangue que rolava no canto de sua boca e botando o dedo na cara de cada uma das meninas - vocês começaram ganhando, mas não pensem que deixarei barato, ah .. não mesmo! - ela sai pisando fundo, subindo as escadas

- Arg! Se eu não estivesse sendo detida eu quebrava a cara daquela.. - Shibku

- Acalmem-se todas - Shion

Os policiais, á medida que as meninas foram se acalmando, as soltaram..

- Se acalmem.. - Shaka - ela com certeza quis que ficassem com uma má imagem de primeira na casa

- Mas com certeza ela esqueceu de que quem tem a pior imagem da casa é ela -Kamus

- Agora procurem se acalmar, estão muito vermelhas até..-Shura

- Ela sabe nos deixar com um ódio - Seika

-Justamente para ela não ser a única má vista - Dohko

- Obrigado rapazes, acho que os danos depois seriam maiores- Shinku

- Sabemos agora com quem lidamos - Yui

- Ok! Vamos deixar vocês um pouco a sós, vamos voltar lá para os fundos da casa - Aldebaran

- Certo. Obrigado - Marie

- Tomem um pouco de água.. -Aioria

- E relaxem - Milo

- Obrigado rapazes e desculpe-nos meter vocês nisso - Ana

- Não tem problema, pode ter certeza de que já enfrentamos coisas piores- riu Afrodite, acompanhando os outros policiais

_Q_uando eles saíram..

- Quem ela pensa que é? Meter o dedo assim na nossa cara? Se o Kanon não tivesse me segurando.. - Sel

- Todas nós faríamos besteira - completa Nil, tomando mais um copo d'água

- Não deveríamos ter chegado a esse ponto, isso poderia ter prejudicado os nossos disfarces - Mel

- Mas devemos concordar que foi inevitável, aquela garota chega a ser sarcástica e ignorante ao extremo! - Vicky

- Olhem só.. - Thê

- O que houve? - Andi

- Aquela mulher, a que estava no quarto, está conversando com a irmã Sophia

- O que será que elas falam? - Leine

Sophia percebe o olhar das meninas através do corredor e parece dispensar a senhora e caminha até onde estavam

- Estava pedindo a Matilde que comece a preparar a janta - Sophia

- Ela é a cozinheira então? - Sel

- Sim, e também trabalha na organização (limpeza) da casa - Sophia- e.. meninas, que gritaria foi aquela?

- A , nada demais, sabe, morremos de medo de baratas - Marie

- Hum.. na verdade, me fizeram lembrar que já está quase na época de chamar o detetizador - Sophia

- Onde está irmã Maria? - Cayse

- Dormindo, não a vi em toda casa para falar a verdade n.n - Sophia - hã.. o que segura?

- pergunta ela a Vicky, que segurava o relógio até agora..

- A, é um relógio que encontramos

- Meu relógio! Nossa, estava louca procurando ele ! Onde o acharam? - Sophia botava o relógio no pulso

- A.. fomos ao quarto do padre..

- Fazer o que? o.o' - Sophia

- Nada demais, rezamos um pouco pela alma dele - Andi

- Certo. Bom, com licença meninas - Sophia

As meninas ficaram por um instante surpresas com a reação da irmã, mas não ligaram muito, afinal, se elas tinha ido rezar , por que Sophia não podia ter ido outro dia qualquer?

- Temos que descobrir o que significam essas três horas da madrugada , nem a própria Noreci falou - Yui

- Vamos tomar um banho e nos encontramos na biblioteca em meia hora, sim? - Fabi

- Certo - disseram as outras

_L_á fora..

- Acho que se não tivéssemos chegado lá naquele instante a coisa ia ficar preta- Saga

- Com certeza, a Noreci chegou a secar sangue no canto da boca - Kanon

- Freiras lutadoras é ótimo - ria Máscara tentando descontrair um pouco a conversa

- Hoje á noite , pouco depois do jantar, farei o quadro de vigilância, sim? - Milo

- Certo - disse Shion

-

_M_aria despertara com a briga que acontecera afora, mas resolveu não sair. Olhava atônica seu quarto, parecia refletir. Se levantou, andou até a janela que dava para os fundos da casa e começou a observar os policiais pensando " Será que foi bom eles terem vindo? Envolvendo suas vidas nesse jogo..". Estava frio, ela desliga o ventilador.. já estava começando a anoitecer, ela liga a luz, se senta na poltrona e olha novamente ao redor. Pegou novamente o que guardava embaixo de seu travesseiro e ficou a fita-lo, logo sairia para jantar.

-

- Vou subir- disse Aioros

-É, também vou e.. - Shion olha Still - ai Zeus, tenho que levar essa máquina

- Não está só - disse Aioria, tentando pegar Felix, que fugia atônico dele

- Onde será que estão as meninas? - Aldebaran

- Não sei, devem ter subido depois da briga - Dohko -Ainda bem que a Thê não tem bichinho de estimação - ele começa a rir das tentativas dos outros rapazes

Eles finalmente sobem as escadas, quando as meninas estavam para descer. Elas agradeceram por trazerem os animais. Eles receberam um beijinho na bochecha, ficando atônicos.

- O Shion estava com uma cara - ria Shinku, se reunindo as meninas no final da escada

- Coitado Shinku - riu Leine

- Bom, vamos a biblioteca ver se encontramos algo com essa hora de benção ou maldição - diz Nil

- Vamos. Lembro que é ao lado do quarto de Sophia - Cayse

Elas entram no recinto. Era do tamanho de um quarto. Era meio escura, tinha duas janelas cobertas com grossas cortinas, haviam quatro enormes prateleiras, uma enorme mesa de madeira no centro. A parede tinha cor amarelo queimado.

- Que sinistra- Sel

- Amo biblioteca- Ana, com os olhos brilhando

- Eu não consigo ficar em um ambiente assim - ria Andi, enquanto fechava a porta e ligava o ventilador de teto.

- Bom, comecemos a procura, sim?- Cayse

- Vamos no dividir em grupos de aproximadamente três pessoas, equivalendo ao número de prateleiras- Vicky

Ficou: Ana, Vicky e Yui; Andi, Thê e Fabi; Sel, Leine e Seika; Marie, Mel e Cayse.

_N_o primeiro grupo..

- Como essa prateleira é grande não é? Ana? Anaa? - Yui

- Hã? - responde Ana, com os olhos brilhando

- Vamos começar logo - ria Vicky - dos títulos mais interessante.. hã, Ana, o que é isso?

- Só separei alguns títulos - disse Ana, recebendo os olhares estupefatos das duas, enquanto apoiava a mão em uma pilha de livros.

_N_o segundo grupo..

- Não sei nem por onde começar - Andi disse, olhando a enorme prateleira

- Somos duas - Thê

- Mas não adianta nada ficarmos falando isso, ao trabalho em busca dos livros \o/ .. hã, Thê? - Fabi

- Que é? - ela lia um livro de poesia

- Não viemos aqui para isso ¬.¬'- Andi

- foi mal.. hehe - ela bota o livro em cima da mesa

_N_o terceiro grupo..

- Tiraste quantas fotos Leine? - Seika

- Nem imagino, mas trouxe vários filmes - Leine

- Olhem isso! - Sel disse, pegando um livro de aventura - é um ótimo livro esse aqui

- Mas agora a nossa prioridade é o tempo.. logo seremos chamadas para jantar - Seika

- Então, ai trabalho! - Leine

_N_o quarto grupo..

- Vou aproveitar e ver se acho um livro de adestramento - Shinku

- Sabe que esse assunto me deixou até ansiosa - Mel

- O que? O adestramento? - Cayse

- Não Cayse, a relação das três da madrugada.. - Shinku

- Realmente, nunca tinha ouvido falar de nada relacionado assim com tanto suspense quanto esse horário - Marie

_E_nquanto as meninas, com tanta "disposição" para ser os livros estavam na biblioteca,os policiais se encontravam na sala da casa.

- Primeiro, antes de tudo, gostaria de saber o motivo da briga das meninas - Milo

- Logo perguntamos.Amanhã de manhã, com a organização do quadro de vigilância - Shion

- Faremos perguntas as moradoras, o que creio que ajudarão nas investigações - Kamus

- Elementar meu caro Watson - Máscara

- ¬¬' você anda vendo muito filme - Shura

-

_I_rmã Sophia, Maria e Noreci encontravam-se em seus respectivos quartos. Preocupadas, com raiva, solitária.. não é exato o que sentiam cada uma.

-

_L_á fora, na escuridão na noite, exceto pelas poucas luzes, alguém, um homem, observava os movimentos das pessoas nas janelas e as luzes por trás das cortinas. Estava "disfarçado" de preto, usava uma touca negra . Tinha pele clara como a de um defunto, dedos longos e finos e um sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seus finos e secos lábios. Estava sentado em uma árvore, frente ao muro dos fundos da casa. Ele sussurrou para si mesmo:

- Sinto muito, mas nem os senhores policiais vão me impedir.. a, não mesmo

-

_N_a biblioteca

- Meninas, meninas! - Cayse

- O que houve? - Nil

- Dêem uma olhada nisso..

As meninas rodeiam Cayse, que estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da enorme mesa

- "..Desde tempos antigos se acreditava que os demônios regressavam ás três da madrugada para atazanar a Deus e algumas pessoas.."

As meninas ficaram assustadas

- Só nos resta concluir que o assassino ou a assassina queria meter medo e passar uma.. uma outra impressão -Nelly

-Concordo e.. - começou Marie

- Com licença queridas, hora do jantar - diz irmã Maria, com parte da cabeça na parte interior á biblioteca

- A, claro. Obrigada - Seika

- Acho que já está tudo esclarecido, não? - Andi

- Certamente. Agora vamos jantar, sim? - Cayse

- Claro - disseram toas, saindo da biblioteca e indo á copa. Os policiais estavam em seus respectivos lugares, as irmãs novamente no meio, inclusive Noreci, que quando as meninas chegaram, virou a cara e fechou os olhos. Elas finalmente se sentam e rezam silenciosamente .. depois..

- Vejo que recuperaste seu relógio Sophia - Maria

- Sim, as meninas o encontraram. Que doçura n.n - Sophia

- A, as meninas.. - Noreci

- Por que não conversa com elas? Tenho certeza de que se entenderiam.. - Maria, ingenuamente

- Nem morta - interrompe- a Noreci

- A, com licença irmã, amanhã poderíamos fazer algumas perguntas para as moradoras da casa? - Shura

- Claro que sim! - Maria

- Será um prazer enoooorme - Noreci

- Hehe.. sabe, essas perguntas nos ajudarão a desvendar o caso mais rapidamente e prender o assassino - Saga

Noreci se engasga, mas logo se recupera

- Desculpem, acho que comi muito rápido - justifica ela

- Não tem problema! - disse Afrodite, com um sorriso nos lábios, lembrando da vez em que engasgara frente a Seika e a observava

A menina retribui o sorriso de Afrodite.

- Tem que comer mais devagar, não sei pra que toda essa pressa - Sophia

- Certas coisas nesse ambiente não me agradam, com licença - Noreci se levanta, vai direto para o seu quarto.

Maria apóia a cabeça em uma das mãos..

- Realmente não sei mais o que fazer com ela

- A deixa-la aqui, pode ter certeza, já foi um grande ato - Vicky, tentando consolá-la

- Obrigada querida - Maria

- Qualquer coisa, pode contar com a gente! - Shinku

- E com a gente! - fala quase que imediatamente Shion, fazendo Shinku observá-lo e sorrir, ele, meio sem graça, sorri também

- Obrigado n.n - Maria

-

_D_epois do jantar, ambos foram para seus quartos.

Saga observava janela afora, enquanto Andi parecia anotar coisas em um pequeno caderno.

Seika estava na cama, com um doce sorriso nos lábios, enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro cair, confirmando o banho de Afrodite.

Oros observava Vicky, deixando-a meio aturdida e vermelha " O que será que aconteceu?" se perguntava ele

Yui e Shaka..

- Yui?

- Sim Shaka?

- Qual foi o motivo daquela briga..

- Com a Noreci?

- Sim.

- É uma coisa meio complicada, mas motivo fútil, pode ter certeza que não foi

- Acredito. Você não me parece ser do tipo de pessoa que faz isso á toa

Yui fica vermelha e conta resumidamente o que aconteceu, sem citar,é claro, que elas foram ao quarto do padre.

Milo fazia a tal tabela, enquanto Ana montava também a das meninas, sem ambos saberem que botavam as duplas nos mesmos dias.

Thê, com os olhos fechados, relembrava tudo o que aconteceu no dia e Dohko assistia tv, sabia que a garota não dormia, mas não queria incomodá-la.

Kamus não gosta de gato, mas estava sentado no chão brincando com a gatinha de Fabi, Ceres. A menina observava rindo.

Sel e Kanon continuavam com a maldita disputa pelo sagrado controle remoto, mas mal sabiam eles o que os aguardavam.

Shion estava mais uma vez sentado na cama, pensando no que faria no dia seguinte. Shinku alisava Still , estava sentada na poltrona, e olhava janela afora.

Marie se perguntava quando mais uma vez quando ia conseguir, em que momento, descobrir quem é o assassino; Deba parecia disposto e ansioso para o dia seguinte.

Mel acariciava Lua e Mu assistia a um filme de suspense, " vou ver se monto um pequeno treinamento amanhã" pensava ele.

Cayse abria um pequeno bombom e Máscara observava:

- Vem cá, de onde você tira tanto doce? - Máscara

- Por que? você quer? ¬¬ - Cayse

- Eu, imagina u.ú odeio doces...

- Você é que sabe.. - ela provocava ele com um bombom

- Você não teria um a mais aí?

Ela ri e joga um bombom para Máscara.

Leine observava as fotos que tirara durante a manhã em sua máquina digital, observava cada detalhe e cada ângulo. Shura estava curioso, chegou a ficar ao lado da garota.

- O que é isso?

- Fotos

- ¬¬'

Ela ri

- É meu hobbie - completa

- Tirar fotos sem sentido? O.o

- Você não entenderia.. - ela

Shura da com os ombros e volta a sua cama, mas ainda observava a atenta garota.

Aioria ainda não tinha se convencido de que nunca tinha visto a menina, mas via que ela ficava irritada e puxava outro assunto quando ele tocava nesse, por isso achou melhor ficar quieto.

-

_L_á fora, algumas poucas luzes iluminavam a rua. Estava escuro, as pessoas dormiam tranquilamente em suas casas, naquela rua, sequer chegavam a pensar de que alguém na carismática casa de freiras parecia querer cometer algum ato criminoso.

- É esse - disse finalmente a pessoa com um alicate profissional nas mãos e cortando o que parecia um fio, um fio importante.

-

_A_ casa ficou um breu, os policiais e as "freiras" se levantaram e saiam de seus quartos. Marie pegou sua arma, os policiais corriam corredor afora também com as suas, rondando a casa com algumas lanternas. As meninas, saiam do quarto em direção aos cômodos da casa.

- Quem será que fez isso? - perguntava Kamus, encostado na parede, caso o possível assassino estivesse armado. Milo, estava encostado na outra parede, também armado.

- Não sei meu amigo, mas coisa boa não quer dizer - ele sai da parede, sendo acompanhado por Kamus, ambos com a arma sempre em frente

_E_la até então estava de olhos fechados, quando os abre..

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - o grito ecoou por toda a casa, fazendo Marie e as outras meninas correrem até a origem.

- Está trancada - grita Melody, com a mão na maçaneta , forçando -a para o lado em que a porta abre

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão bem? - Chega Shion e Mu, ambos armados e forçando a porta também - não acredito!

Chega um disparo, muito bem calculado, que acerta exatamente a fechadura da porta, abrindo-a. O autor era Aioros, que entrou no quarto apontando a arma em qualquer direção. Fez sinal para os outros policiais.

- Marie, vamos lá pra fora..

- Meninas, esperem! - chega Aioria , seguido de Máscara da morte

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Máscara

- Foi a Maria, ela começou a gritar .. - começa Nil - mas parece que está tudo bem, Shion, Mu e Aioros estão lá

- Vocês não podem ficar sozinhas por aí - Máscara

- Sabemos nos cuidar Máscara, mais do que vocês podem imaginar - Marie

- Ok, então cuidado.. e por favor, fiquem juntas e não muito longe de nós - Aioria

- Não se preocupe - Thê

Eles entram no corredor sombrio, Mel e Vicky, no grupo das meninas, eram as únicas que possuíam lanternas.

- Meninas, escutem. Quem fez isso não deve estar muito longe - comenta Yui

- Com certeza que não.Que tal se nos dividíssemos em dois grupos, cada um responsável pela frente e os fundos da casa? - propunha Shinku.

- Concordo com você. Sete para cada lado.. - Sel

- Tomem isso, é um walk-talk - Madeleine

- Qualquer coisa damos um sinal , certo? - Ana

- Sim - meninas

- A.. meninas,tomem! - Fabiana

- O que é isso? - Seika

- Aperte esse botão - indicava Fabi, sob a luz das lanternas

Nil aperta o botão, fazendo surgir uma espécie de faca

- É bom para ganharmos tempo caso algo aconteça - Fabi

-

Sophia andava pelos cômodos da casa segurando um vela, até que chega por trás dela..

- Que porcaria é essa? Nem pagaram a conta de luz ainda? - Noreci

- Noreci! Silêncio! Não foi por isso menina.. e você me deu um susto! Alguém deve ter cortado a energia, os policiais estão vasculhando tudo! - Sophia

- Jura? - pergunta ironicamente Noreci, vendo algumas "sombras" passando por elas

- Você ouviu aquele grito? Foi irmã Maria, estava indo até lá quando você chegou.. - Sophia

- Será que os policiais já estão lá? - Noreci

- Vamos lá - Sophia

-

Em um dos grupos: Ana, Vicky, Yui, Fabiana, Leine, Thê e Andi.

- ótimo.. ficamos com a parte da frente. Com certeza quem está fez isso não está assim tão disponível a visão - Andi

- Justamente por isso é que vamos observar cada arbusto , temos que desvendar esse caso! - Leine

- Meninas! - Dohko

- Dohko? - Thê

- O que fazem aqui sozinhas? Aqueles irresponsáveis.. - Dohko

- A, não se preocupe, o assassino ou simplesmente o autor disso não estaria por aqui - Yui

- Mesmo assim, é muito arriscado e é nosso dever protege-lás - Saga

- Saga! - Andi

- Olha, não se preocupem! - Ana

- Abaixem-se! - grita Saga, disparando um tiro

- Desgraçado! - ele e Dohko começam a correr

- O que será que foi? - pergunta Ana, ansiosa

- A, não se preocupe. Joguei um pequeno ratinho ali, atrás do arbusto - pisca Leine, fazendo as meninas rirem

- Vamos logo - Ana

-

No segundo grupo: Sel, Shinku, Mel, Marie, Cayse, Nil e Seika

- Algum sinal de movimento? - pergunta Mel, observando cada detalhe dos fundos da casa

- Até agora nada - Sel analisava até a terra - mas tem passos frescos aqui, percebe-se pela testura da terra

- Então podemos concluir que alguém passou por aqui - Marie, com a arma em mãos, apontando para baixo

- Tomem cuidado! - Seika - podemos fazer o seguinte, por favor Mel, bote a lanterna aqui

Mel se abaixa, iluminando uma espécie de mini lupa que Seika carregava

- Com certeza a pessoa que passou por aqui é um homem - Seika

- Como vc sabe? - Marie

- Aulas de arqueologia - Seika disse, já se levantando e guardando a mini lupa

Elas levam um susto, alguma coisa me ouviu atrás de um arbusto. Marie dispara um tiro ao lado, para assustar quem quer que fosse.

- Por favor, não me machuque! - dizia um homem com a pele branca como a de um defunto, lábios finos e secos e olhos profundos.

- Quem é você? - pergunta Cayse

- Eu..eu sou só um..

- Parado! - grita Kanon e Deba, que vinham chegando

- Meninas, vocês estão bem? - pergunta Aldebaran, enquanto Kanon prendia o homem no arbusto

- Estamos - começa Marie, quando o walk- talk transmite um sinal

- Meninas... notaram algo estranho?- era a voz de Leine

- O que é isso? - pergunta Shaka chegando até elas - vocês tem um walk-talk profissional!

- É.. pois é, sabe.. nós.. - Nil

- Vocês, com um walk-talk profissional? - pergunta Aioria chegando- arg, tudo bem.. vocês viram o Milo e o Kamus?

- Não.. eles saíram correndo quando a luz caiu .. - disse Shura chegando, olhando em volta

- Onde aqueles dois malucos se meteram? - começa a correr Aioria, sendo seguido por Shaka

- Então - Deba se volta para o rapaz preso - quem é você?

- Eu sou um fotógrafo, fui contratado para tirar fotos do caso que andam tendo aqui na casa - diz o rapaz preso

- E o que foi dito á vocês repórteres ou seja o que for? - perguntava Afrodite, furioso, chegando. Ouvira o que o cara estava tentando dizer

- Não sei senhor , eu estava..

- Pois vai ficar aí até resolvermos esse assunto - Kanon disse, saindo, pisando fundo

- Meninas, por favor, fiquem unidas, não queremos acidentes - disse Aldebaran, seguindo Kanon e Afrodite

O fotógrafo olha para as meninas e suplica

- Por favor, me soltem

- Não podemos, sinto muito - diz Sel, indo para mais fundo á casa..

- Esperem! Posso dizer alguma coisa..

- O que? - pergunta Marie

- Eu vi .. - o cara é atingido por um tiro no braço e desmaia de dor

Marie prepara a arma e começa a apontar para a origem do disparo, as outras meninas se esconderam atrás do arbusto

- Temos que soltá-lo! - Cayse

- Marie, me passe o walk- talk! - grita Nil

- Marie rapidamente joga o aparelho para as mãos de Nil, enquanto Melody soltava o rapaz.

- Ajudem-no e corram para a casa da cozinheira, não fica muito longe! - Marie disse, ainda apontando a arma

- Certo! Cuidado Marie - Seika

- Pode deixar.. agora vão, vão!

-

- Vocês ouviram isso? - Yui

- Parecia um tiro... AS MENINAS! - Ana começa a correr na direção de onde estavam as outras meninas..

- CUIDADO! - Milo se joga por cima de Ana, justamente quando um espécie de flecha passa milímetros de diferença da cabeça de até onde estava a cabeça de Ana a poucos minutos atrás

- ANA! - as meninas se abaixam

Milo se levanta, corre até a árvore onde a flecha atingiu e pega um bilhete, onde estava escrito " _Não deviam ter se metido nisso, não vejo muitas escolhas"_

- Vocês estão bem? - chegam Saga e Dohko

- Sim, estamos - disse Thê, ajudando Ana a se levantar

- Alguém jogou um rato para nos distrair.. - Saga

- As meninas... as outras meninas precisam de nossa ajuda- lembra Fabi

- O que? - Milo, Saga e Dohko começam a correr para os fundos da casa, sendo seguidos, é claro, pelas meninas.

-

- Como ela está? - Entra Noreci, vendo irmã Maria suar frio em cima da cama

- Chamei a ambulância pelo celular- Aioros

- Ouviram esses disparos? - entra Sophia, logo após de Noreci

- Não se preocupem, os outros são muito profissionais.. vocês, se mantenham aqui - Shion

Mu se encontrava encostado na parede ao lado da janela, com a arma em posição de disparo

-

- Chegamos! - disse Mel, na porta do casebre da cozinheira e sendo ajudada ao carregar o desmaiado repórter, por Sel

- Que estranho! Aqui a luz não acabou.. - Shinku

- Não importa, temos que pelo menos deixar esse homem em segurança- Seika

Elas batem á porta e a cozinheira abre, parecia assustada com o estado de todas

- O que aconteceu?

- Por favor, deixe-nos entrar - Cayse

Ela abre caminho para que as meninas entrem

- Por que a casa da senhora... a casa da senhora ainda está com luz? - Seika

- E não deveria? Parecem eufóricas.. o que aconteceu?

- A casa principal, as luzes foram cortadas propositalmente.. a senhora nem seque ouviu os disparos? - Mel

- Eu costumo me deitar cedo sabe, e cubro meus ouvidos - justificou a cozinheira

- Sei. Então, nos ajuda com ele?

- Meu Deus! - ela cela a boca com as mãos quando vê o ferimento do homem - temos que chamar a ambulância!

- O seu marido.. onde ele está?

- Está dormindo. Sabe, trabalhou bastante hoje, está cansado, mas vou mandar ele consertar já a luz de lá

- E ele entende disso? - Sel

- Ele é eletricista também, entende alguma coisa . Vou pedir que ele saia pelos fundos, assim não precisará se preocupar tanto com o estado deste rapaz - ela se retira

-

- Marie! - disse Kamus, chegando correndo, fazendo a menina esconder a arma - você está bem? onde estão as outras meninas? A Fabi, onde ela está?

- Estou bem Kamus, as outras meninas foram á casa da cozinheira.. achei que seria mais seguro

- E por que você não foi?

- Não sei.. acho que minhas pernas paralisaram

- Kamus! - Fabi chega com os outros atrás dela

- Onde vocês estavam? - pergunta ele

- Parece que não há mais perigo, estive com o Shion agora pouco.. o autor do crime já acabou com os disparos e não se vê movimento algum em toda a casa - Milo

- Certo disso? - Saga

- Claro! Eu e o Milo vasculhamos cada canteiro - Shaka

- Onde estão as outras meninas? -Dohko

- Estão na casa da cozinheira - disse Marie, se sentando na grama e respirando fundo

-

_A_lguns minutos depois, a energia voltou graças ao marido da cozinheira. A ambulância chegou e levou os dois enfermos ao hospital.. não permitindo que eles o acompanhassem, deram-lhe uma ficha básica. Era caso de emergência, segundo um dos enfermeiros, amanhã de manhã ou á tarde seria o melhor para visitar os enfermos.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

_Olá Espiãs o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. , como prometido: mais ação n.n_

_Não sou tão boa escritora, por isso gomen se não gostaram . _

_Agradeço a todas a todas que tem acompanhado e comentado n.n_

_Até o próx. cap. espiãs! o/_

_Kissus!_


	10. Cap8 Novo hóspede e uma 38

**Cap. VIII - Novo hóspede e uma 38**

_Quarta-feira_

_Q_uando a ambulância saiu, todos foram para os seus respectivos quartos, estavam cansados, mas depois do que aconteceu não sentiam sono.

-

_Quinta- feira_

_E_la abre os olhos e olha ao redor. Parecia estar em um quarto de hospital, odiava hospitais. Olha para a cama que estava ao lado, havia um homem com a cabeça e o ombro direito enfaixados, ainda dormia. "O que será que aconteceu com ele?" ela se perguntava.

- Bom dia! Que bom que acordou! - dizia uma moça, uma enfermeira, e trazia duas bandejas com uma maçã picada, suco de laranja e cream cracker.

- Quem me trouxe? - Maria

- A ambulância, seus amigos ligaram para que te buscassem - disse a enfermeira

- Onde eles estão? - perguntou ela, se encostando na cama e se servindo

- Não puderam vir ontem, era um caso de emergência. Creio que logo estarão aqui

- Já estou - disse alguém na porta e sorria, era Sophia - firme e forte, não é minha amiga?

- Claro! Tenho que ser - ela riu

A enfermeira foi arrumar o outro paciente

- E o pessoal? - Maria

- Estão lá na casa, deixei Noreci lá - Sophia

- Isso não vai prestar.. - Maria

- Eles sabem se cuidar - Sophia

-

_E_le abria os olhos pela primeira vez desde ontem á noite, mas o que aconteceu?

- Que bom que também acordou! - disse a enfermeira

- Onde.. onde estou? - pergunta o rapaz, confuso

- O senhor está no hospital Mungu's

- O que eu faço aqui? O que aconteceu comigo? -pergunta ele eufórico

- Por favor, se acalme. O senhor foi submetido a uma cirurgia ontem á noite

- Cirurgia?

- Sim. Retiraram a bala que estava em seu ombro

Ele olha para a faixa que tinha e na cabeça

- Eu.. eu não me lembro!

- Um senhor esteve aqui, disse ser seu padastro - começa a enfermeira - quando o médico disse sua real situação ele disse que não queria mais te ver, disse que você sempre deu trabalho, mas chegou a pagar a fiança. Eu.. eu sinto muito senhor Edward .

_E_le estava sem piscar, ouvira tudo com bastante atenção. Então se chamava Edward? Quem era seu padastro?. Uma lágrima inevitável rolou por sua face, mas por que chorava sem sentido?

- O médico logo vem visitar vocês - disse a enfermeira para ambos, se retirando

-

_S_ophia olha o rapaz deitado na outra cama, lembra de tê-lo visto sair na ambulância na noite anterior. Ele parecia confuso ao que realmente aconteceu com ele.

-

_N_a casa, as meninas e os policiais estavam tomando café da manhã. Estavam ambos apreensivos , o que aconteceu na noite anterior deixaram-os assim.

- Senhores policiais, quando vocês começarão as perguntas? - Noreci

As meninas fuzilaram a Noreci, que detestável.

- Bom, senhorita Noreci - começa Shaka

- Noreci - diz ela

Yui fuzila Noreci, mas por que será que ela (Yui) estava se comportando assim? Oras.. não era nada de Shaka e.. e tinha que manter seu disfarce. " É porque brigamos com ela.. ela é detestável" tenta justificar

- Ok. Noreci, acho que quando Maria estiver em condições e sair do hospital podemos começar.. - Shaka

- Mas se quiser, podemos começar - Noreci - estou a total disposição de vocês policiais

- Sabe, acho que você devia manter pelo menos uma boa imagem, coisa que você não tem, é claro. Mas bem que podia tentar disfarçar pelo menos - Andi perdeu a paciência

Os policiais ficaram alarmados

- Minha querida - começa Noreci irônica - não se meta onde não é chamada. E eu também procuraria disfarçar mais ..

- Disfarçar o que? - se levanta Ana, preocupada

A cozinheira chega e bota uma jarra de suco de laranja na mesa, olha as meninas que estavam de pé e se retira, assustada.

- Ora.. vocês acham que eu sou tola ou o que? - Noreci

- Não enrola, do que você está falando? - Mel

- Meninas.. - Afrodite

- Vocês estão gostando desses policiais .. - começa Noreci

- Não seja tola, não pegue o que pensa para justificar seus atos absurdos sua ignorante - Nil

- tsic tsic.. - ri Noreci

- Noreci, para sua informação somos freiras e não vamos nos rebaixar - Marie

- A, é mesmo? então não eram vocês que partiram pra cima de mim ontem a tarde? - Noreci

- Isso não justifica, você nos afrontou e teve o que merecia - Shinku respondeu, a altura de Noreci

- Certo, vejo que não mereço mais nada. E dessa vez eu peço senhores policiais que se se intrometerem.. deixem essas malucas de lado e não percamos tempo - Noreci

- sua... sua.. - Fabi

- Se acalmem, espero sinceramente Noreci que não tenhamos mesmo que nos intrometer e pode ter certeza, de que pelo que estou vendo elas não vão estar sem razão - Kanon

Noreci se cala e se senta novamente na cadeira. As meninas fazem o mesmo..

Depois do café da manhã, ambos foram para seus quartos verem se conseguiam descansar um pouco melhor.

_N_o primeiro quarto..

- Aquela garota me...me .. arg - Andi disse assim que chegou ao quarto.

Docinho dormia , como sempre, no final de sua cama.

- Você não pode se deixar levar assim Andi.. - Saga

- Mas você viu como ela provoca? Como me mantenho calma?

- Sei que é difícil.. na nossa profissão se exige muita paciência e sei que não é fácil - Saga

- Estou morrendo de sono - Andi - mas não sei se consigo dormir..

- Pode dormir Andi , pode deixar que enquanto eu estiver aqui nada vai te acontecer - Saga

- Obrigada Saga - sorri Andi gentilmente, se deitando na cama

_N_o segundo quarto..

- Realmente, antes pensava que a briga entre vocês e ela havia sido frescura - Afrodite disse, vendo Seika entrar no quarto vermelha de raiva

- Dite, ela realmente sabe nos tirar do sério.. sabe mesmo - ela se senta na cama e apóia a cabeça nas mãos.

Afrodite senta ao lado dela, a envolve com um de seus braços e a garota encosta a cabeça no ombro de Afrodite e dorme calmamente.

- Nossa, realmente estava cansada - comenta Afrodite, olhando a menina adormecida e tirando uma mecha azul clara que caia em cima do olhos dela e a deita na cama, indo se sentar em uma das poltronas e olha janela afora, parecia pensar.

_N_o terceiro quarto..

- Oros.. queria pedir desculpas..

- Por que Vi?

- Por meter vocês nessas confusões - ela vai até a janela e olha afora

Aioros viu que a menina estava constrangida e pedia desculpa em nome de todas, sentou-se na cama dela e segurou as mãos da menina e disse:

- Olha, sabemos, temos certeza, de que vocês tiveram bons motivos para, no caso, a briga de ontem..

- Obrigada - disse a menina vermelha

- Descansa um pouco, você deve estar cansada - ele se levanta, deixando Vicky se deitar

-

_N_o quarto quarto **(N/A: Vocês entenderam xD .. são mts quartos o.o')**

Yui ainda se perguntava o que aquela garota tinha, se era um problema ou ironia mesmo.

- Yui? Você se importa se eu fechar a janela?

- Claro que não - A menina fecha a janela e a fina cortina branca permite a entrada de claridade.

Ela olha para o policial que tinha seus longos cabelos louros presos em um frouxo rabo de cavalo. Ele estava em posição de lótus

- Hã.. Shaka? O que é isso?

- Gosto de meditar - comenta ele

- Você pode me ensinar? Acho que preciso - riu ela

Shaka se levanta e ajuda Yui a ficar na posição correta **(N/A: não pensem besteira u.ú) **e começam a meditar.

-

_A_na terminava a tabela e Milo a dele. Quando ela termina, caminha até a lateral da cama dele e se ajoelha, fazendo-o olhá-la.

- Milo.. - começa ela

- O que?- pergunta ele, fechando a tabela

- Eu queria te agradecer - ela fala

- Me agradecer? - pergunta ele, sem se lembrar

Ana o abraça

- Obrigado por ter me salvo.. ontem á noite

Milo, que primeiramente parecia assustado, retribui o abraço de Ana e diz:

- Não foi nada Ana, não foi nada.

-

_D_ohko observava as nuvens cinzas se aproximando.. iria chover. O jornal da manhã anunciara que seria uma breve chuva de verão. Thê observava o rapaz e resolveu falar algo:

- Dohko?

- Sim Thê?

- Vamos treinar alguma dança?

- O..olha Thê, eu não quero pisar no seu pé de novo e..

A menina ri:

- Quem disse que é em dupla? Vamos dançar individualmente..

Dohko ficou vermelho

- Claro - diz ele- mas com que som?

- Tem um canal na tv com música 24 horas, lembro porque já treinei com elas

- Er.. está certo - Dohko- mas não muito alto para não acordar os outros

-

_N_o sétimo quarto..

Kamus nunca vira Fabi daquele jeito. Sempre fora meiga e meio distraída, agora estava vermelha e parada frente á janela. Kamus queria falar com ela, mas não sabia por onde começar

- Fabi?

- hum? - pergunta ela distraidamente olhando afora

- Você está bem? quer alguma coisa?

- Não não.. - ela nega, ainda olhando pela janela

Kamus se levanta, estava meio que preocupado com a menina, mas não vê Ceres

Um barulho soou pelo quarto, uma mistura de queda com miado. Fabi olha para trás assustada e vê Kamus de cara no chão e sua gatinha, Ceres, toda arrepiada.

Fabi começa a rir gostosamente

Kamus # gota#

- Ai ai.. vem - ela oferece a mão ao francês, morto de vergonha, mas ainda ria.

- ¬¬' Qual é a graça? - primeiramente parecia com vergonha, mas depois começou a rir com a garota e a abraça - eu sempre odiei gatos

- ¬¬' - Fabi se separa dele e o "fuzila"

- o.o' eu.. eu quis dizer - ela começa a ficar novamente preocupado

Ela volta a rir gostosamente da reação do francês

-

- _O_brigado Kanon - Sel disse segurando as mãos do geminiano

- Obrigado por quê? - ele se senta na cama

- Pelo fora que você deu em Noreci, todas nós gostamos - comenta a menina, com um sorriso nos lábios

- Que nada! Ela merecia escutar algumas boas palavras - diz ele, retribuindo o sorriso de Sel

- Ela sabe provocar .. vou tomar um banho - ele dá um beijinho na testa de Sel e entra no banheiro

Ela fica paralisada, bota a mão na testa e olha para a fechada porta do banheiro.

-

- _S_hion, vocês vão fazer perguntas? - Shinku

- Sim Shinku, isso vai nos ajudar nas investigações para descobrir o assassino - Shion

- Entendo.. vai nos entrevistar também?

- Tenho que ver isso com os outros, mas é bem provável que investiguemos quem morava aqui antes e durante o ocorrido com o padre - Shion

Still estava deitado entre as suas poltronas, onde estavam Shion e sua dona, Shinku. Ele olhava para ambos, sem mover a cabeça.

- Vou descansar um pouco - diz Shion se levantando, pegando a mão de Shinku e beijando .. comenta rindo - benção irmã

Shinku ri também

- Descanse e.. e.. eu acho que é que Deus te abençoe

Shion ri mais uma vez e vai para sua cama.

-

_D_eba ainda se lembrava de na noite anterior ter visto Marie sozinha, mas não tocara no assunto na mesma noite pois estavam com muitos problemas e coisas ao mesmo tempo na cabeça, mas agora a menina estava deitada na cama , olhando para o teto.

- Marie, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa - começa Deba, sentado em sua cama e olhando para a menina

- Á vontade. O que aconteceu? n.n - Ela vira o rosto para mira-lo, mas ainda deitada

- Ontem á noite.. - ele começa

Marie começa a se preocupar, será que ele a viu com a arma?!

- Você ficou sozinha ao lado daquele arbusto enquanto as outras meninas estavam no casebre da moça. Eu queria saber o porquê

- Deba - ela se senta em sua cama - eu só queria que elas ganhassem tempo, para ajudar, além disso, o rapaz ferido

- Você podia ter se ferido! Eu deveria estar lá com você

- Não me importaria muito - ela quebra a agonia do policial

- Você é uma ótima pessoa Marie e uma ótima amiga também

A menina fica vermelha com o comentário carinhoso de Aldebaran

- Volte a descansar por favor - disse Aldebaran, a deitando novamente e acariciando seus cabelos.

-

_M_el observava o policial se abanar com as mãos

- Mu, quer uma ajuda? - ela ri. Estava sentada em uma das poltronas e Mu estava sentado em sua cama.

- Ajuda? - ele não entendeu

A menina se levanta e vai até uma pequena bolsinha preta que trouxera e tira uma xuxa e se senta atrás de Mu

- Você parece estar com muito calor - comenta ela, mexendo no cabelo de Mu - vou tentar te ajudar a melhorar a situação- ela ri

- Obrigado. Sabe.. nunca tive muita habilidade com meu cabelo

- Seu cabelo é lindo.. e super macio - ela comenta - I, prontinho!

Ela havia feito uma trança nos cabelos lavanda de Mu

- Obrigada - agradece ele - melhorou muito n.n

- Fiz o que pude - ela sorri

- Nossa.. você é um anjo!

- Não, só uma freira - ela ri, sendo seguida por ele, que da um beijinho na testa dela e volta a rir docemente.

Lua começa a latir..

- Ela é ciumenta - comenta Mel

- Mas eu não fiz.. aii - a cachorrinha puxava a mão de Mu com os dentes

-

_C_ayse não se entendia até então muito bem com Máscara da Morte. Ele agora queria impor regras á menina e ela discordava

- Aí você só sai acompanhada de um policial, fica do lado de fora até no máximo ás sete horas da noite.. - Máscara

- ¬¬' - fuzilava-o Cayse, alisando Midnight em seu colo

- Você entendeu? u.ú - Máscara

- Eu não.. - ia começar ela

- Vou repetir mais uma vez ¬¬' - Máscara

- ¬¬' Chega, tenha piedade! - Cayse

- São regras de segurança que estou impondo para você - Máscara

- E por quê? ¬¬' - Cayse

- Porque eu não quero que nada te aconteça.. - Máscara

A menina ficou tocada.. então ele se importava com ela? O arrogante, o metido.. o... o...

- Sério? - pergunta ela com os olhos brilhando

- É, é sim - Máscara

- Nossa Mask! Que lindo ! Obrigado!

- Senão eu não descubro onde você guarda os maravilhosos doces que você trouxe - Máscara

Sabe aquele ambiente florido? Com passarinhos, olhos brilhando e... bom, vocês entenderam. Com a mesma velocidade que ele chegou á Cayse, ele sumiu

- ¬¬' - Ela solta Midnight e entra no banheiro

- Eu em.. mulheres u.ú - Máscara

-

_L_eine mais uma vez analisava as fotos, dando zoom na própria máquina, depois ia marcar com as meninas de irem ao hospital visitar os dois que saíram na noite anterior, se não chegassem hoje mesmo. Sophia deve ter ido visitá-los.

Shura observava a garota e pensava "Novamente com essa maldita máquina?!"

- Shura? - ela o chama, vendo que ele a observava, mas não piscava sequer uma vez

- Não! - ele parecia ter despertado

Leine riu

- Não o que? - pergunta ela

- Não o que o que? - Shura

A menina ri gostosamente

- Isso tudo é sono?

- Acho que é - diz ele - mas o que você tanto vê nessa fotos? o.õ

- Você não entenderia - diz ela, voltando a atenção para a máquina

- Você não seria uma fotógrafa disfarçada, seria? - Shura

A menina fica vermelha, em partes ele estava certo.

Shura ri

- Estou brincando. Vou descansar um pouco, logo investigarei com os outros, depois do almoço.

- Tudo bem, bom sono n.n -Leine

- Obrigada fotógrafa xD - Shura

- o.o'' - Leine

-

_N_il brincava com Felix em sua cama, enquanto Aioria tomava banho, mas, segundo ela, logo sairia. O chuveiro desliga, dito e feito.

- Ai meu Deus! - comenta Aioria, já arrumado, frente a sua cama

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Nil, se levantando

- O Pom pom laranja detonou o meu sapato

Nil se põe a rir e pega o seu pom pom no colo

- Você não deveria deixar os seus sapatos espalhados assim u.ú - Nelly

- Estava debaixo da minha cama T.T onde eu poderia guardar, por Zeus?

- Na sua mala, eu faço isso - riu Nelly, vendo a cara de desconsolo de Aioria, que segurava o que antes foi um sapato esportivo inteiro

- Mas você é uma mulher, para um homem ás vezes é meio difícil manter as coisas organizadas - Aioria

- Isso não foi quase nada Aioria, é só costurar uma bordinha. Me passa aí... - ela pega uma agulha, linha e o sapato de Aioria.

Ele se senta em sua cama e vê a garota costurar..

- Ai.. - exclama ela

- O que aconteceu?

- O meu dedo.. a agulha furou sem querer - Nil

- o.o' minha culpa, ai Zeus.. o que eu faço? - ele começa a se desesperar

- Calma Oria, não foi nada - ela ri

Ele pega o dedo dela e da um beijo, deixando a menina vermelha

- Minha mãe, lembro-me de que quando era viva, fazia isso quando eu me machucava n.n espero que tenha ajudado

- Ah.. sim, claro n.n obrigado Aioria

- Agora me dê isso aqui.. - ele pega o sapato e joga no lixo - Adorei o Felix ter rasgado, é uma ótima desculpa para comprar outro - ele ri

-

_S_im, agora finalmente o último quarto do segundo andar. Ela andava de um lado para o outro, já tacara contra a parede a primeira coisa que vira.. estava com raiva. Arrancara o "véu" de sua cabeça , sacudira seu cabelo e olhou para o espelho da sua suíte e se perguntava " Qual será o meu problema?" ela liga a torneira , molha o rosto e o seca.

O quarto dela era meio fora dos padrões para o local onde estava situado. Nele haviam vários pôsteres de bandas de rock pesado, era quase impossível se ver a cor da parede e ela não deixava muita claridade entrar, o deixando sombrio.

Seu louros cabelos estavam baixos, ela os sacode.. queria ser livre naquele lugar.

- Elas pensam que vão sair ganhando sempre.. - Noreci sorri sarcasticamente - coitadas.. não sabe elas quem eu realmente sou e do que sou capaz - ela pega um tesoura e começa a cortar os cabelos, após isso passa um batom bem escuro e fica se olhando no espelho..

Aquela tesoura...

-

_N_o hospital..

- Bom dia! - disse um com cabelos azuis claros, de expressivos olhos azuis médios, entrando no quarto onde estavam Maria, Edward e Sophia - que bom que acordaram! Pensei que só fossem abrir os olhos amanhã de manhã pelo menos, os medicamentos que tomaram são pesados, vocês vão até se sentir meio indispostos essa manhã - ele comenta , com um sorriso nos lábios. Era o médico. - A, perdoem-me, me chamo Orpheu, estava de plantão ontem e estou hoje também..

- Bom dia doutor, sou Sophia - disse a irmã, estendendo a mão ao rapaz

- Prazer irmã. Maria, bom dia e Edward, bom dia! Estão sentindo alguma coisa? Querem pedia algo? - pergunta o doutor olhando a ficha de cada um

- Não estou sentindo nada .. só estou meio aturdida e tonta - diz Maria

- Claro, claro. Normal.. - diz o doutor - e o senhor, Edward?

- Bem, eu... eu estou bem, só dói um pouco no meu braço e sinto algumas tonturas - diz ele

- Bem, logo conversarei com vocês. A dor no seu braço é normal , retiramos uma bala ontem em uma cirurgia, você chegou um pouco tarde e perdeu muito sangue. - diz o doutor - Agora.. - ele se vira para Sophia - eu poderia conversar com a senhorita um pouco?

Sophia olha para Maria, que a lança um olhar preocupado e se retira com o médico, que fecha a porta logo atrás dela.

- Por favor senhorita, me acompanhe até minha sala, sim? - ele começa a caminhar pelos corredores do hospital, sendo seguido por Sophia.

Ela passava pelas portas que possuíam uma espécie de janelinha de vidro, por onde ela via as pessoas enfermas em suas respectivas camas, umas até com auxílio até de aparelho respiratório.

- É aqui

Ela leva um susto, parecia meio distraída enquanto passava pelos quartos..

- Você está bem? - pergunta ele, abrindo a porta e após oferecendo um copo d'água gelado para Sophia

- A sim, claro. Então doutor, qual o problema dela? - pergunta Sophia, diretamente

- Sua amiga Maria, bem, ela sofre com uma doença..

- É muito grave? - interrompe Sophia

- Não se preocupe, dependendo das circunstâncias .. - diz o doutor

- Por favor doutor, seja mais direto

- Ela sofre de fobia do escuro

- Fobia do escuro? Como assim? - pergunta Sophia

- O medo da escuridão pode ser normal em certas circunstâncias, sobretudo se ela estiver em um local desconhecido.. - começa ele

- Medo...?

- Sim. Entretanto, ter medo de ficar no escuro dentro de sua própria casa é um medo irracional, configurando-se, assim, uma fobia. Geralmente o medo é de abrir os olhos no escuro e ver "algo", ligado ao sobrenatural. Às vezes, o escuro está ligado à morte e, portanto, ao desconhecido ou ao conhecido imaginado.

- Entendo - comenta Sophia - e não tem cura?

- Seria muito bom se a mantivesse em um lugar com muita claridade, isso pode ser até o psicológico, como eu disse .. - ele para um pouco - bom, e quanto ao outro, o Edward, você também é amiga dele?

- O fotógrafo? Na verdade.. - ela ia começar

- O padrasto dele, o abandonou, isso não é coisa que se faça, muito menos no estado na qual o paciente se encontra..

- O padrasto dele o abandonou? - pergunta Sophia

- Sim, parecia ser uma pessoa muito arrogante. Parece que esse pobre rapaz não tem família a não ser esse padrasto. Você não sabe a necessidade que ele tem agora de ser acompanhado por pessoas que realmente se importem com ele..

- Eu.. eu creio que poderei ajudar, afinal, ele foi ferido.. - ela para

- Ferido? - pergunta Orpheu

- A.. nada não. O ajudarei no que for necessário

- Que bom! - diz o doutor

- Com licença - disse uma jovem de longos cabelos louros e cacheados, usava um óculos meia lua e tinha os olhos vermelhos - doutor, a pequena Cindy o espera..

- A sim, claro - diz ele - já já compareço lá, obrigado Bethy.

A moça se retira da sala, fazendo o doutor novamente mirar Sophia, a sua frente

- Perdão - disse ele - bom, continuando, ele levou um tiro, retiramos a bala ontem mesmo, pois poderia surgir uma infecção. E descobrimos que ele agora sofre de uma amnésia. Provavelmente bateu a cabeça na hora do acidente, e bateu justamente em uma área do cérebro que resultou nisso.

- E, no caso, essa amnésia é..- Sophia

- Acreditamos, senhorita Sophia, que ele possa recuperar a memória aos poucos, portanto que ele não seja forçado a lembrar de nada. Mas há um possibilidade bem pequena de ser permanente. Quanto á isso, mais nada a comentar. Eles estão em alta, mas não podem fazer esforços e devem permanecer descansando boa parte do tempo, principalmente o senhor Edward - Orpheu disse, se levantando de sua cadeira e estendendo a mão a Sophia

- Muito obrigada doutor - disse ela, estendendo a sua mão á ele também e saindo

- De nada. Qualquer coisa..

Ela volta para o quarto dos dois.. conversaria com Maria, explicando a situação do rapaz que adormecia bem ao lado delas. Quando ele acordasse iriam voltar para casa.

-

_E_ra finalmente hora do almoço. Se eles conseguiram dormir?podemos dizer que descansaram um pouco..

Todos descem para a copa, estavam conversando, esperando o almoço ser posto completamente na mesa pela cozinheira.

_N_oreci chega, todos para de falar para olha-la

- O que foi? - ela pergunta toda rebelde para todos, empurra uma cadeira e se senta

- Olá! Vejam quem voltaram.. - diz Sophia, entrando na casa

Todos correm para á sala, para darem boas vindas ao recém-chegados do hospital.

- Que bom vê-la irmã Maria - diz Vicky, abraçando-a carinhosamente

- Obrigada querida. Sophia me explicou o que tenho e estou muito cansada - diz Maria

- Claro. Qualquer coisa pode contar com a gente - Yui

- Noreci! - exclama Sophia, vendo a menina, atrás de todos, com um sorriso sinico na face - O que você fez no seu cabelo criança? Você..

- Olha, não queria saber o que fiz. Isso é coisa minha.. me deixa! - Noreci

Sophia abaixa a cabeça..

- Você não pode falar assim com ela! - Ana

Os policiais estavam mais um vez preparados..

- Em respeito a Maria que acabou de chegar, por favor Noreci - Marie

- Que nada! Pouco me importo.. ela sabe como sou - Noreci

- Deus, será que é difícil de entender .. - Cayse

Noreci ia dar um tapa na cara de Cayse, mas algo segura seu pulso a impedindo. Era Máscara

- Não se atreva a tocar um dedo nela.. - Máscara

- E em nenhuma das meninas.. - Shaka

- ótimo! Mas uma vez não é? - ela sorri sarcasticamente para as meninas.. - mas vocês não perdem por esperar, não pretendo mais bancar o papel de palhaça na frente dos outros.. - ela começa a subir as escadas , pisando fundo

- Sophia,olha.. não liga para o que ela diz não - tenta reconforta- la Vicky

- Não se preocupe, sabemos muito bem o jeito dela ser.. - Sophia - Bom, agora levarei Maria e Edward aos quartos..

_E_la se retira , fazendo-os se tocar de que não haviam visto Edward diante de toda a confusão.

-

- Estou de volta - disse Sophia rindo e entrando na copa.

- Por que aquele repórter voltou? se me permite perguntar.. - Nil

- Ele veio aqui.. bem, contarei o que aconteceu com ele..

Sophia se põe a contar todas as informações que obtivera do médico sobre o rapaz, até mesmo o "abandono" e o que estava acontecendo com Maria, não citaria agora...

- Que horrível! Como uma pessoa é capaz de deixar outra na mão em um momento que tanto precisa.. - Sel

- Concordo com a Sel, isso chega a ser desumano - Shinku

- Sim. Então menina, manteremos ele aqui, em um quartinho pequeno que há quase na saída para os fundos da casa, pelo menos até ele recuperar a memória. Pode ser que seja parcial, segundo me disse o médico - Sophia

- Ele poderia nos ajudar.. - começa Shion

- Se eles recuperasse a memória seria um grande feito para as nossas investigações - Mu

- Mas o médico disse para não forçá-lo a nada.. - interveio Sophia

- Claro irmã.. - Aldebaran

- Se me dão licença n.n - Sophia se retira para o seu quarto

- Vamos subindo também rapazes - Seika

- Certo - Afrodite

- Ficaremos um pouco mais.. - Kamus

- Ok.

_A_s meninas começam a subir as escadas, iriam descansar um pouco mais em seus respectivos quartos

- Comecemos então a ver as marcas de tiro na parede - disse Shion, se levantando e sento acompanhado pelos outros.

_E_les caminham onde até então estava ocorrendo a ação na noite anterior. Dohko vê uma marca de tiro e chama o especialista do grupo, no caso, Afrodite.

- Hum.. pelas dimensões .. - Afrodite começa, assoprando dentro do buraco na parede e com um fino pincel - por favor Shura, pegue um projétil de uma 38

- Certo - disse Shura, sacando de sua cintura a arma e dando umas duas balas para Afrodite.

- Sim, não há dúvidas - disse Afrodite, se levantando - o tiro do provável assassino do padre, se foi o mesmo de ontem, partiu de uma 38. Mas não tenho todos os meus objetos de trabalho. Somente esta lupa e este pincel, mas pelas minhas observações não pode ser outra - Afrodite

- Uma 38 então.. hum.. - Aioros

-Sim.. - diz Afrodite

- Que tal se treinássemos a nossa mira hoje á tarde? - propõem Saga

- Pode ser, não temos muito o que fazer.. - diz Milo

- Eu trouxe alguns alvos - disse Aioros rindo, gostava de brincar de tiro ao alvo

- Mas primeiro descansemos, sim? - Mu

- Claro.. no finalzinho da tarde montamos - Dohko

_E_les resolvem seguir o exemplo das meninas e descansarem um pouco..

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

Olá n.n

Esse cap. foi mais light neh? Rsrs

Depois de tanta ação no sétimo..

Mas esse foi só para aliviar um pouco as tenções..

Para vcs, quem é o assassino do padre?

( )Noreci

( )Falecida mãe de Noreci?

( )Maria

( )Sophia

( )Cozinheira

( )Edward

( )Marido da cozinheira

Rsrs.. só pra saber oq andam pensando n.n'

No próx. cap. até os policiais vão se surpreender com a habilidade das meninas..

E esse fim de semana já.. hohohoh.. segredo xD Mas vcs já viram q as coisas estão começando a mudar entre os casais.. e Noreci, bem, não está gostando muito disso..

(naum vai demorar mt, cerca de duas semanas é o tempo necessário para q resolvam o crime..)

Agradeço as reviews.. me deixam muito feliz:D

Kissus n.n


	11. Cap9 Perguntas e revelações

**Cap. IX - Perguntas e revelações... **

_E_ra fim de tarde, quinta-feira...

- Eu acho que está bom - Aioros disse, montando em uma última árvore a mira para o treinamento

- Ótimo! Já que temos a permissão da irmã, vamos treinar! - Shion

-

_E_m um canto do quintal, as meninas observavam os policiais se prepararem para treinar..

- Vai ser muito divertido se mostrássemos a eles a nossa mira de freira - ria Seika gostosamente, sendo acompanhada pelas outras meninas

- Boa idéia! Vamos sim.. - Marie

-

_S_ophia observava o que ambos faziam. Estava sentada em um banco e, ao seu lado, estava Edward que observava tudo. Mais pálido, seus finos lábios secos, seus rebeldes cabelos negros mais rebeldes do que nunca. Estava meio confuso, mas sabia que essas pessoas que lê ofereceram ajuda realmente pareciam se importar com ele, e isso o acalmava.

-

" _M_aldito despertador!" pensava alguém, desligando o mesmo. Eram cinco horas da tarde e tinha que entrar em contanto com pelo menos uma pessoa..

-

_O_ celular de Shion toca..

- Com licença - disse ele aos amigos, que faziam os últimos preparativos para começarem o treinamento .

Ele se afasta e olha o número de quem o telefonava.

- Sim?

- Como andam as investigações Shion?

- Estamos fazendo o laudo e as investigações nos levam a uma pista nova a cada dia senhorita Kido

- Que bom Shion! Mandei o outro esquadrão então resolver outros problemas. Mas, Shion, lembre-se que o prazo que os dei foi de no máximo duas semanas, ou serei obrigada a mandar outra escolta, com essas pessoas resolvendo o crime, não podemos sair perdendo mais uma vez..

- Sim senhorita

- Houve mais alguma tentativa?

- Sim, ontem á noite houve um ataque..

- Alguém saiu ferido?

- Sim senhorita, mas nada muito grave.

- Certo, mas lembre-se, quero ficar sabendo de cada nova informação que obterem

- Sim senhorita! Bom final de tarde! - Shion

- Até breve Shion.

Ela desliga o telefone de seu escritório. Seu nome? Saori Kido, delegada do 23º DP de Athenas." Dessa vez não sairemos perdendo para aquelas pessoas" um sorriso se forma em seus lábios.

-

-Quem era? - pergunta Saga, vendo Shion voltar ao encontro deles

- A delegada Kido - responde ele

- Ela nos tirou do caso? - Aioria

- não não.. ela não disse nada demais. Lembrou-nos do prazo e disse que quer que a mantenhamos informada - Shion

- Já está tudo pronto para treinarmos! - Aioros

- Cada um com sua arma.. - Dohko

- Que nos dividamos em três grupos, pelas três árvores e usemos chumbinho, para diminuir o barulhos.. - Shaka

E começam a se organizar..

-

- Acho que devíamos ir agora - Sel

As meninas se levantam e ficam ao lado dos policiais..

- Ah, meninas, cuidado.. é um treinamento de tiro e pode ser perigoso para vocês - Shaka

- E por que seria? - Yui pergunta, rindo e deixando Shaka vermelho.

- Vocês são freiras.. não queremos envolver vocês nesse jogo - Máscara

- Será que podemos atirar, só uma vez? - pergunta Marie, com os olhos brilhando

Aldebaran dá uma olhada no pessoal. Sophia escondia seu rosto atrás de um livro e Edward parecia mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

- Olha, podemos até deixar, mas vão com cuidado, sim? Não queremos acidentes -Aldebaran

As meninas sorriem do comentário do policial.

- Claro - sorri Thê

- Be..bem - tenta começar Aioria, a explicar como se mira, etc.. enfim, como funciona uma arma - vocês primeiro encaixam a alça de mira na maça de mira e..

- Oria , pode deixar - sorri Nil, gentilmente

- Quem começa então? - Shion

- Posso? - pergunta Aioros, só pra elas verem..

- Então vai - Shion

Aioros se posiciona frente a árvore e atira, atingindo exatamente no centro do alvo, e recebendo assim, as palmas das meninas e dos amigos.

- Meu irmão é o melhor atirados da delegacia - Aioria

- Que isso mano, não exagera - comenta Aioros, rindo e olhando para Vicky, que sorria também.

- Ainda é modesto - ri Aioria, levando um pedala de leve do irmão.

- Então meninas, quem vem? - Afrodite

- Eu vou! - Seika dá um passo á frente

- Venha - disse Afrodite

A menina se aproxima do policial e pega a arma que antes ele segurava

- Primeiro, abaixe um pouco os braços - ele movia os braços dela carinhosamente - Assim...

Seika disfarçava se fazendo de desentendida quando o assunto era a arma, mas já havia usado muitas vezes. Ela aperta o gatilho e o tiro quase acerta o meio do alvo.

- Até que para uma freira você atira muito bem - comenta Afrodite sorrindo docemente para a menina, que abaixava a arma

- Cuidado em - fala ela rindo

- Bom, tem mais duas árvores com alvos, vamos nos dividir? - Saga

E ficou: Saga, Andi, Yui, Shaka, Aioros, Vicky, Fabi e Kamus

Na segunda: Dohko, Thê, Ana, Milo, Máscara, Cayse, Shura, Leine

Na terceira: Deba, Marie, Kanon, Sel, Mel, Mu, Afrodite,Seika

Andi pega a arma e sob o olhar observador de Saga, dispara um tiro que novamente quase acerta o meio do alvo, deixando Saga intrigado.

Shaka dispara um tiro, sob os olhares de Yui, e ensinava passo á passo para a menina que tinha um sorriso carismático nos lábios.

Enfim, para os policiais, os resultados das meninas foram assustadores.

- Ahhhh! - Era um grito que ecoava no interior da casa. Eles e elas finalmente percebem que Sophia e Edward já não se encontravam ali, estava começando a anoitecer e ambos correm para dentro da casa, para a cozinha, para ser mais direta.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Kamus entrando primeiramente e sendo seguido pelos outros policiais e, das meninas

- Ah, nada demais - fala Matilde (cozinheira)

- Você está bem? - a ajuda Shinku

- O que aconteceu? - pergunta Leine

- Ah.. eu... eu só deixei a panela cair - diz a cozinheira

- A senhora podia ter se machucado! - Shura

- Não.. imagina - ela começa a se levantar

- A panela estava cheia de água quentíssima - diz Mel, observando a água espalhada

- Tsic tsic, q bagunça! O que está acontecendo aqui?

- A.. - Matilde começou a querer explicar a situação, mas gaguejava por não saber por onde começar - senhorita Noreci, desculpe.. a panela que estava no fogão caiu , aí eu caí pelo susto e..

- Ai Zeus, estou com fome, só digo isso! E por favor, limpe essa sujeira.. - Noreci disse, se retirando

- Sim senhorita - fala a cozinheira abaixando a cabeça e pegando um rodo que estava encostado á parede do cômodo

- A não, pode deixar que nós cuidamos disso Matilde, não se preocupe - sorri Ana, gentilmente

- Obrigada. Vou... vou voltar a preparar o jantar então - ela sorri para as meninas e para os rapazes ali presentes

Os policiais se retiram, seguidos, passados uns 10 minutos, pelas meninas

_E_m um canto separado ao delas, estavam os policiais..

- Apresentarei o quadro agora. Essa noite, começam as novas inspeções e coloquei como início ás três da madrugada, que é o horário que aconteceu o ataque na noite anterior e justamente o horário em que vimos o relógio do quarto do padre Benedito parado - Milo

-

- Então começaremos hoje ás três, com duas horas por menina e ficará assim até ás sete da manhã - Ana

-

- Então, por "dia" serão dois policiais, certo? - Kamus

- Exatamente mona mi - disse Milo brincando

-

- E como ficou decidido? - Andi

- Essa noite ficaram eu e depois a Vicky - Ana

-

- Então eu e você começaremos hoje? - Aioros

- Sim. Quero começar com o que planejei - Milo

-

-E como ficaram para as outras noites? - Fabi

- Botei alguns horários para os finais de tarde também, só para garantir - Ana

-

- Hum, certo, te entendo Milo - Mu

- E ficou assim: para esse turno das 18:00 até ás 20:00 horas, ou seja, o turno para uma pessoa - Milo

-

- E quem ficará amanhã com esse turno? - Nil

- Eu botei a Yui - Ana

- Está certo - Yui

-

- Eu? - Shaka

- Sim Shaka. E é certo afirmar que todos manteremos contatos por um walkie-talkie , caso haja alguma suspeita - Milo

-

- Certo - dizem as meninas

- Pra que tanta animação? - pergunta Sophia, se agachando no grupo das meninas

- Ah.. er.. piscina:D - Andi

- A, é verdade.. amanhã vocês estão liberadas - sorri Sophia, gentilmente

- Certo, estávamos animadas por isso.. hehe - Marie

- Ok, o jantar está servido. - Sophia disse, se retirando para falar com os policiais

- Quase.. - Vicky

-

- Rapazes, desculpe-me interromper vocês, mas vim ressaltar que o jantar está servido - fala Sophia

- Obrigado senhorita, iremos logo - Aldebaran

Sophia se levanta e se retira..

-

_E_la estava em seu quarto.. de novo isso, não podia ser! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Novamente se levanta e corre para o banheiro; depois lava sua face e olha para o espelho, deixando a água descer descontroladamente pela torneira. Nauseias? Azia? Algo que comeu? Ou... não .. sorriu... impossível... não merecia um castigo assim, apesar de tudo. Corre novamente para a privada e se senta no banheiro.

Batem a sua porta. Ela se levanta, seca seu rosto e abre.

- Noreci, o jantar está servido

- Obrigada - disse ela, mais gentil que normalmente, talvez seja isso o fato da expressão do rosto de Sophia, que parecia surpresa.

- Er.. de nada querida, está se sentindo bem?

- Sim .. não se preocupe, logo desço - dizendo isso, fecha a porta.

"Tenho que falar com ele.. esse fim de semana" pensou ela.

-

- Milo.. esse turno das dezoito .. -Shaka

- Sim, começará amanhã.. além do mais já até passou do horário - sorri Milo

- E quando começaremos a entrevista? - Mu

- Hoje mesmo, dependendo da situação.. - Máscara

- Vamos jantar, as meninas já entraram até. - Shura

Eles se levantam..

-

- Sim sim - sorria Maria docemente, que conversava com a cozinheira, que arrumava a mesa, em companhia, é claro, das meninas.

- Olá Noreci - disse Maria

- Oi, boa noite -ela se senta e começa a brincar com os seus talheres

- está tudo bem? - pergunta Matilde

- Sim - responde ela distraída

- Oi oi.. - falam os rapazes chegando

- A, olá - Maria

- Como a senhora está? n.n - Shion

- Bem, apesar da descoberta da doença, obrigada querido.

- Venha Edward, não se acanhe - disse Sophia a porta, chamando Edward

- Boa noite - disse ele entrando na cozinha e olhando todos os rostos, parecendo querer lembrar-se de algo, mesmo sem saber o que, estava confuso.

- Olá Edward - dizem todos

- Como está se sentindo? - pergunta Sophia

- Bem, eu acho - ele sorri sem graça - minha cabeça dói um pouco

- Sei, vocês têm que tomar remédio logo logo - ela diz olhando para Maria e Edward

- Eu não preciso disso.. - Maria - tenho fé de que vou superar n.n

- Vamos fazer só um teste então, certo? Se der tudo bem eu nem começo a receita - Sophia

- Ok, er.. - ela olha para os presentes, que riam gentilmente - vamos comer? - sorri

-

_- _Como elas chegaram justamente quando as outras, assustadas, saíram? - isso se perguntava o responsável.

Já havia jantado... estava sentado(a) , mas se levanta e vai para a janela , afasta cautelosamente a cortina e observa a tranqüila rua da noite de quinta-feira e sorri, faria algo hoje.. tinha que fazer e se retira do aposento.

-

Na sala de estar, depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam sentados, incluso as irmãs e Edward.

- Irmã Maria.. poderíamos, se não for incomodo, fazer algumas perguntas agora? sabe.. para ajudar no caso - Saga

- Claro que podem, afinal , é o trabalho de vocês - ela sorri

- Bom, são algumas perguntas que podem até ter um valor sentimental para a senhora, por isso, se não tiver condições de responder aceitaremos na certa - Kanon

- Tudo bem - responde Maria, que estava entre Sophia e Noreci

- E, meninas - completa Dohko olhando para Sophia e Noreci - vocês também podem responder, afinal, são moradoras da casa antes do ocorrido..

_A_s duas confirmam com a cabeça.

- Vou começar- diz Mu - descrevam o padre Benedito, ao olhar de vocês..

_A_s meninas (espiãs) observavam as expressões e estavam prestes a ouvir as respostas atentamente.

- Bom, nós fomos os fundadores desse lugar, éramos jovens e sempre o achei bastante sonhador e muito determinado, sabe? Éramos grandes amigos e desde crianças vivíamos indo á igreja, até que tivemos essa idéia e fundamos a casa, eu com o cargo de vice-diretora da casa

- Obrigada irmã Maria. Sophia..- Shion disse, olhando para Aioria que anotava tudo

- Bom, eu entrei na casa como uma espécie de novata, sabe? Tinha acabado de ser aceita como irmã e tudo era novo para mim, mas nada contra o padre não, sempre o achei gentil.

- Noreci.. - Afrodite

_A_ menina pareceu meio receosa e duvidosa sobre o que realmente iria falar, mas achou melhor que ela fosse a menos suspeita e tinha que mudar sua imagem

- Bom, ele me acolheu não é? Posso não ter tamanha vocação, posso não ser a mais bem agradecida, mas não tenho do que reclamar. Minha mãe queria que eu pagasse as coisas pelos erros dela e depois ela desapareceu, ninguém foi ao enterro dela, nem mesmo eu sei onde fica seu túmulo, mas creio que fizeram isso para que eu sofresse menos.

As meninas anotam também as perguntas, mas é claro, que longe das vistas do policiais que estavam concentrados nas respostas, e surpresos com a de Noreci.

- Obrigada - disse Mu

- Certo, Noreci..se a pergunta te incomodar, não forçaremos ninguém, ok? - Aldebaran

- Ok - responde a menina, de cabeça baixa

- Irmã Maria, quando a senhora soube da morte da mãe da criança (na época) Noreci.. nem que fosse somente a senhora ou mesmo só o falecido padre, foram ao enterro?- Aldebaran

- Bom, só recebemos a notícia da morte da mãe da menina um dia depois. Nos informaram que ela não tinha indícios de ter parentes e soubemos que seu corpo estava sendo utilizado para estudos. E creio que seria um choque muito grande para a menina se visse a mãe sendo utilizada de tal maneira- diz Maria, com uma voz baixa e observando Noreci, que continuava de cabeça baixa - o corpo foi até encontrado em uma espécie de beco, não tinha identidade e nem nada, mas acharam conveniente que fosse nossa conhecida por trazer em suas mãos um cartão com nosso telefone, no caso, a da casa. No dia em que ela deixou a pequena Noreci aqui, não reparei muito em seu rosto, mas sim na criança que carregava, por isso quando pediram para reconhecermos o corpo, disse que não poderia ajudar. Mas disseram que a pequena Noreci lembrava-a muito, então chegamos a essa conclusão - disse Maria

- Certo - disse Aldebaran

- Pois bem, agora minha pergunta. Noreci, ela é para você - disse Saga

- Tudo bem - disse a menina com a voz baixa

- Como eram seus contatos com sua mãe?Quando ela ainda era viva, é claro.. -Saga

- Bom, não me lembro de muita coisa, ela me visitava com pouca freqüência. Nos domingos, quando criança, sempre ia para a igreja com as irmãs, mas minha esperança mesmo era ver aquela que se dizia minha mãe. Ela,quando vinha aqui, só me abraçava, acariciava meu rosto e chorava, eu não entendia muito bem aqueles atos afinal: Se ela se preocupa tanto comigo, por que me abandonou? Por que não me tirava daquele lugar? Mas , é claro, que com o tempo, a medida que ela falava que estava mais fraca, ela foi contando o que acontecia com ela e.. - Noreci faz um pequena pausa

-Se você quiser parar..- Shaka

- Não, está tudo bem - disse ela - ela disse que teria que fazer uma longa viagem e ela disse que poderia demorar para nos vermos, mas falou também para sempre guarda-la em meu coração.. acredito, pelo que me lembre, que essa tenha sido as últimas palavras dela

_A_s meninas estavam em choque, algumas lágrimas desciam pelas faces de umas e outras simplesmente levavam a mão a boca, tamanha a tristeza e sofrimento que Noreci havia passado em sua infância.

- Noreci, você quer alguma coisa? Água com açúcar? - pergunta Matilde, que chegara a pouco tempo e estava encostada na porta, então, ouvira parte da história da menina

- Não - ela diz, dando um susto em todos - quer dizer, não, obrigada

- Vamos a próxima. Sophia..você sempre teve essa vocação para freira? no caso.. para servir a Deus? - Kanon

- Não. - A resposta dela primeiramente surpreendeu a todos- antes..antes de descobrir minha vocação eu fazia parte de uma gangue, sabe? Eu vivia com meus cabelos despenteados e coisas esquisitas. Mas um dia eles quiseram fazer um coisa pior do que a de costume, havíamos sido contratados para bater em uma pessoa e eu, no início achei que fosse brincadeira, eles eram meus amigos e eu acreditava que não fariam isso. Então, um dia saímos para um lugar que eu até então não sabia onde era, estava na garupa de uma das motos do nosso grupo. Eles desceram em um lugar meio escuro, parecia um depósito que ficava ao lado de um mercadinho abandonado. - ela para e sorri tristemente - eles , assim que eu desci da moto e perguntei onde estávamos, me amarraram e me jogaram naquele lugar úmido e mal cheiroso e começaram a me bater. Eu chorava e perguntava o porquê deles estarem fazendo isso comigo, o que eu tinha feito. Eles disseram que eu tinha sido a vítima, a do contrato. Eu cheguei a dizer que eles eram meus amigos e eles me disseram que o dinheiro era de imenso valor. E continuaram a me bater , fiquei com vários hematomas. A última coisa que lembro de ter ouvi foi: disse que não era para matar ela, só para bater mesmo.

- Como.. quer dizer, quem te encontrou? - pergunta Mel

Sophia sorri, sem graça, enquanto segurava uma das cinturas, provavelmente um hematoma.

- O padre Benedito, me ajudou e disse que Deus o disse que eu tinha uma missão, eu não queria acreditar em mais ninguém. Mas, cá estou - sorriu ela

As meninas não tiveram como ocultar suas faces espantadas e tristes ao mesmo tempo, cada história que ouviam, cada revelação. Os policiais não estavam diferentes.

- Er.. bom, a minha pergunta vai para você Matilde - Máscara

_A _cozinheira parece despertar de seu transe, se aproxima do grupo e se senta no tapete e olha diretamente para Máscara.

- Como você e seu marido vieram para aqui?

Ela sente como se a pergunta fosse um tanto incômoda para ela, mas decide responder.

- Bom, nós vivíamos em um azilo, sabe? Fomos despejados do único bem que tinha nos restado, a nossa antiga casa. Então.. lá no azilo nos tratavam mal e decidimos sair de lá, é claro, sem que ninguém notasse. Mas a nossa pergunta era: para onde iríamos?. Andando,então, percebemos essa casa de freiras e resolvemos pedir ajuda, nem que fosse só por uma noite, porque já estava tarde e as ruas de Atenas são perigosas nesse horário. Meu marido, que outrora já foi eletricista e fazia bicos, pareceu meio constrangido no começo,mas não custava tentar. Bati na porta e pedi ajuda, a irmã Maria aceitou e eu, muito agradecida, me ofereci para preparar um jantar.

- O padre Benedito se apaixonou pelas mãos cheias na cozinha.. as da Matilde - interrompeu Maria

- Sim - sorrio Matilde sem graça - tanto que nos ofereceu um casebre que tinha no quintal, e desde então passamos a morar aqui na casa e eu, como promessa, prometi fazer serviços a essas pessoas.

- Certo. Hã.. me desculpe a pergunta, Matilde.. por que nunca vemos seus marido constantemente? - Aioria

- Bom, ele não é muito de sair, ainda mais nessa fase da vida, entende? Ele, se sai, é mais de noite, pois diz que o sol é muito forte em Atenas durante o dia - Matilde

- Certo. - disse Aioria anotando

- Noreci, você ainda crê que sua mãe esteja viva? - Shaka

_A_ menina pareceu despertar de um transe, parecia voltar agora á Terra

- perdão?

- Tudo bem. Você ainda crê que sua mãe esteja viva? - Shaka repete a pergunta

- A, na verdade não sei, sabe? Queria ter tido mais tempo com ela.Não sei te responder - Noreci

- Então Maria, quem costumava visitar a casa de freiras? - Dohko

- A, muitas pessoas. Temos uma mulher que traz leite toda manhã, tem até uns colegas nosso que nos visitavam com freqüência, alguns simplesmente vinham para ver a casa que eu e o padre abrimos - Maria

- E você sabe nos dizer se o padre teve algum desentendimento com alguém antes de morrer? - Milo

- Realmente não sabemos, o padre sempre foi um tanto misterioso se vocês me entendem, não costumava comentar sua vida pessoal, seus pecados e nem nada - Maria

- E, se me permite a pergunta, por que você e seu marido não procuraram um emprego e tentaram constituir uma nova vida dona Matilde? - Aioros

- Bom, já viu alguém aceitar pessoas de uma certa idade em um trabalho? E depois, o pessoal do azilo ,vendo que estamos sós e tentando constituir uma nova vida, ia nos levar de volta. Aqui temos o que precisamos para sobreviver e uma segurança de uma família, pessoas acolhedoras - Matilde

- Sophia, por que você passou a se dedicar a vida religiosa? - Shura

- Depois do ocorrido que relatei para vocês, o padre começou a cuidar e me visitar direto no hospital. Perguntei o que ele fazia e ele contou sua profissão. Meus pais sempre quiseram que eu seguisse os caminhos da igreja, mas nunca dei valor até aquele dia. O padre me disse que ele sentiu uma espécie de sinal de Deus para passar naquela hora, onde fui encontrada.

- E seus pais?Se nos permite - Kamus

- Eles morreram em um acidente de carro. Por isso me perdi do mundo. Fui criada pela minha avó, mas ela não podia sempre me acompanhar, não é? Eu tinha doze anos quando o acidente aconteceu e minha avó anda com ajuda de bengalas e sofreu um derrame quando eu tinha catorze anos. Hoje já morreu, mas chegou a me ver entrando na vida religiosa - ela sorri - acho que pelo menos uma vez a deixei feliz

_A_s meninas ouviam atentamente, Sel e Leine anotavam tudo freneticamente em uns pequenos blocos de notas, mas não deixando de estarem surpresas com as histórias escutadas.

- O que sentiram com a morte do padre?- Afrodite

- Eu posso até responder por todas - Maria olha para as outras - ele era uma grande pessoa.. muito tristes, com certeza

- Muito obrigada, é só isso tudo - riu Shion

- De nada - diz Noreci, se levantando e já subindo as escadas

-

_Q_uando as meninas e as irmãs se levantam..

- Bom, notaram as expressões delas ao contar seus relatos? - Dohko

- O corpo fala - riu Saga

-

_A_s meninas estavam comentando baixo, no começo da escada:

- Anotaram tudo? - pergunta Andi, olhando para Sel e Leine

- Sim sim,, -fala Leine

- Eu me surpreendi com as histórias delas, chega a ser até chocante - Vicky

- Aposto que até os policiais pensam isso.. - Seika

- E hoje já tem o primeiro turno da tabela, não é? - Shinku

- A, sim. Não posso esquecer - sorri Ana

-

- É hoje, não é? eita Milo.. quero ver você acordar cedo - riu Aioros

- u.ú não duvide de mim - riu ele, desanimado e pensando no fato de que realmente seria difícil

-

_T_odos foram dormir umas onze horas da noite,aproximadamente, pensavam nos relatos e analisavam até mesmo a maneira de agir e falar delas.

_3_ horas da manhã...

O relógio de Ana começa a soltar um fino som, o despertador que ela mesmo ativara antes de dormir, e o abafa com o cobertor, debaixo do travesseiro para não despertar Milo, que parecia dormir.

Ela se levanta e bota um roupa normal, sem ser a de freira "ninguém está acordado", foi o que pensou ela, botando seu short lycra (não é curto não, ela sabia onde estava) e uma blusa de alça, com um tênis all star preto e em seu cinto estavam:um walk-takie , uma arma muito bem escondida e uma lanterna pequena.E sai..

Milo acorda com a cara mais amassado e com o humor no auge (para não dizer o contrário xD). "Não sabia que tinha posto o despertador... maldita consciência" ele pensa e se levanta , botando um short azul marinho e uma regata branca, com seus tênis esporte.E sem mesmo notar a ausência de sua companheira de quarto, se retira.

-

_A_corda em seu horário e sorri sarcasticamente, o que faria dessa vez? Hum.. o que lhe viesse a mente, sorri mais uma vez.

-

_A_na caminhava pela casa, olhando para os lados, e, ainda com a lanterna apagada, caminha pela área que fica fora da casa..

-Ana?

A garota leva um susto, pega o walk-talkie:

- fala Yui..

- Alguma coisa?

- Não, nada até agora, só mosquitos - ela sorri, Yui parecia sonolenta - pode dormir, qualquer coisa eu te chamo e você acorda as meninas

- ta bom

-

_M_ilo decidiu começar pela frente da casa, olha para os lados e escuta alguma coisa atrás, no quintal. Ele sai correndo para trás da casa.

-

_A_nahavia batido o pé em um balde que estava na frente de um banco. "Sorte que estão todos dormindo" . Ela continua a caminhar, dessa vez em direção á frente da casa. Quando estava andando..

- Ai! - ela pega a lanterna, batera em algo ou alguém, tinha que ver..- Milo!

- Ana!

- O que faz aqui? - os dois

- Hã.. você pode tirar a lanterna da minha cara? - sorri ele

- A, certo, desculpa.

- O que você faz aqui? não deveria estar dormindo?

- Er.. eu pergunto o mesmo..

- Bom, esse é meu trabalho e fiz uma tabela - Milo

- É? eu tam... quer dizer, eu só estava pegando um ar.. adoro sair de madrugada

Milo a olha desconfiada

- Certo, mas cuidado..

- Obrigada - ela sorri sem graça

- Por que você está vestida assim? - Milo

- ar... é...é...

- Ana - Yui chega correndo

- Oi Yui

- Oi.. Milo? - ela olha para Milo

- Oi - ele sorri

- O que faz aqui?

- Trabalhando, suponho - rindo

Os policias acabam descendo, juntamente com as meninas

- Mas eu disse que era mais seguro ela ficar lá, e nem adianta, a sua companheira de quarto também veio - Kamus

- Mas o que está acontecendo? Eu não botei todo mundo de uma vez na tabela - Milo

- Acalme-se mon ami.. as meninas disseram que escutaram alguma coisa, iam descendo sozinhas.. bom, estamos aqui para protegê-las , então viemos junto..

- Mas eu ainda procuro entender que barulho era esse.. - Kanon

- Vamos ver oras.. e meninas.. - Aioros

- Nem vem! Nós não vamos subir..e se tiver um maníaco lá em cima? - Vicky

- Não sei.. agora não me pergunte qual lugar é mais seguro para a estadia de vocês - disse um Aioria confuso

- Então ficamos.. - as meninas

- Certo, mas não saiam de perto da gente dessa vez - Dohko

- Certo - sorri Thê

_E_les começam a caminhar pelo quintal, e vêem de relance a luz do que poderia ser o quarto do casebre da cozinheira se apagar.

- A essa hora? - comenta Mu, baixinho

_O_uviram-se latidos que vinham do que parecia vir do quarto de Shion e Shinku, eles correm para lá.

_N_o quarto deles..

- O que aconteceu aqui? - pergunta Shinku, vendo vários objetos, incluso a pequena cabeceira caída no chão

- Alguém procurava algo... - Shura

- Ou alguém.. - completa Kanon

- E não deve estar longe - diz Cayse, descendo rapidamente as escadas com Fabi

- meninas! - gritam Máscara e Kamus, as seguindo

- Still está bem?- pergunta Ana

- Sim, parece que machucou a pata. Bom garoto - disse ela acariciando Still

_S_hion ainda olhava em volta, o criminoso tinha que ter deixado uma pista..

-

_L_á embaixo..as duas meninas entraram na cozinha, onde por intuição ou mesmo por senso, foram até lá.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Cayse

- Bebendo água, porque como pessoa normal eu não costumo fazer brincadeiras de derrubar coisas de madrugada - Noreci disse, com um copo vazio a mão

Fabi ainda analisava tudo ao redor..

- Meninas.. oi Noreci - disse Kamus, menos apreensivo por ver quem estava ali

- Olá Kamus - disse Noreci agora com o copo cheio- veio atrás dela..-aponta para Fabi - aposto..

- Na verdade, eu vim também. Não é seguro vocês três andarem pela casa de madrugada.. - Máscara

- Eu não costumo ter medo desse horário e me deu sede.. - disse Noreci

- Entendo.- Fabi disse, olhando finalmente para Noreci

- Vou subir, com licença - disse ela, subindo

- É a única pessoa acordada aqui em baixo - disse Kamus para Máscara, quando ela se retirou..

- Vamos olhar lá fora? - Máscara

- Vamos..

_E_les se retiram da cozinha. Máscara e Cayse vão para a frente da casa, Kamus e Fabi para as partes do fundo.

-

- Será que Kamus e Máscara encontraram algo? - Shion

- Não sei, mas acho melhor nós revistarmos os quartos daqui - Afrodite

_A_s meninas, cada qual com seu policial acompanhante de quarto, começam a ver se sumiu algo ou se tinha algo estranho. Todos se encontraram em dez minutos no corredor..

- Alguma coisa perdida? Jogada? Quebrada?..- Aioria

- Er.. mano, já entendemos ¬¬''- Aioros

- Não.. - disseram todos

- Será que o pessoal la embaixo encontraram algo? - Mu

- Não sei..

- Não encontramos nada - disse Máscara respondendo as perguntas e sendo acompanhado pelos outros

- Só a Noreci que estava lá embaixo - Cayse chega, cruzando os braços

- Acho que não acontecerá mais nada.. - Vicky

- Vamos dormir, estou cansada - Mel

- Vamos sim.. - Mu

- Shion, qualquer coisa, ou vcs mesmo..qualquer coisas dão um sinal, ou um grito, qualquer coisa - Aldebaran

- Certo. Boa noite - Shaka

_OoOoOoOoOo Olá n.n oOoOoOoOoO_

_Desculpem a demora para postar, essas últimas semanas foram cheias de provas e trabalhos n.n_

_Mas já estou de férias \o/_

_Esse cap. foi mais esclarecedor e o final foi mais um susto msm n.n espero q tenham gostado .x.x '''_

_ACHO q vou viajar, naum é certo.. x)_

_O cap. do beijo cada vez mais próximo..hohohoh..e tb o da piscina e da descontração .. o crime tb naum está longe de ser desvendado._

_Agradeço as reviews n.n_

_Até o próx.cap. espiãs_

_Agradeço as reviews.. li todas , ok?_

_Kissus!!_


	12. Cap10 Surpresas ou verdades?

**Cap. X - Surpresas ou verdades?**

_E_ a noite transcorria... Milo continuava a rondar a casa e Ana, escondida, sempre do lado oposto ao dele. Qual a desculpa que ela deu a ele ao chegarem ao mesmo tempo no quarto? Foi tomar água. Ele pensava que a mesma já estava para dormir.

-

_V_icky despertou uns cinco minutos atrasada, olha em volta e vê a cama de Aioros vazia, não podia ser...Ela se levanta correndo, prepara alguns objetos que crê necessários e se retira cautelosamente do quarto, sempre olhando em volta pelo longo corredor do segundo andar da casa.

" A Ana já deve estar dormindo! Pensa ela, passando com uma pequena lanterna pela porta onde a mesma dormia, mas, onde estava Aioros?

_E_la continuava a caminhar em direção aos fundos da casa e vê alguém abaixado em um pequeno arbusto do quintal, e ela, silenciosamente, se dirige para lá.

- Edward?! O que faz aqui sozinho? - ela pergunta, parada ao lado dele

_O_ rapaz pareceu se assustar , se levanta e comenta:

- A, nada demais...

- Você se lembrou de algo...aqui? - pergunta Vicky

- Foi aqui, não foi? Foi aqui que eu sofri o acidente..

- Bom, sim, você se lembra? - pergunta

- Na verdade me lembro que queria dizer algo antes do que me ocorreu..

- Você sonhou com isso?

- Sim, não consegui mais dormir , me senti atordoado..

- Entendo e olha.. não é seguro você ficar aqui e..

-Vicky! - Aioros chega ao encontro de ambos -o que faz aqui? com ele..

- Oi Aioros...er...fui beber água e ouvi um barulho e o encontrei aqui agachado  
- Você está bem Edward? - Aioros

- Ah, sim, obrigado - ele se levanta-vou ver se consigo dormir de novo por pelo menos uma hora..

- Vicky, você pode acompanhar ele? Não é muito seguro os dois sozinhos por aí

- Certo, claro.Vamos Edward - ela o segura pelo braço e se retira

_A_ioros fica com a lanterna que segurava abaixada, se senta no banco e coloca as mãos na cabeça, pensando: " O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não posso...".

- Aioros? Aioros! - Alguém o chamava, fazendo-o abrir os olhos assustado - Bom dia dorminhoco! Deve ser duro acordar ainda de madrugada, não é? - disse Afrodite

- Mas...o que? - pergunta Aioros

- Não se preocupe, você deve ter dormido no banco, mas ninguém.. ou quase ninguém, parece ter visto..

- Quase?

- Alguém cobriu você com o cobertor e parecia não querer te acordar..

- Vicky - sussurra ele

- Disse algo? - pergunta Afrodite

- Ah não, não . Cheguei a revistar a casa toda e não tinha nada de suspeito, quer dizer, nada que me pareceu ser de extrema importância

- Como assim? - Afrodite

- A Vicky e o Edward, bem..

_A_frodite sacode a cabeça rindo e interrompendo Aioros

- Acho que cometemos o mesmo erro, o mesmo pecado..

- Como assim? - pergunta Aioros

- Ora.. eu estou gostando da Seika e sei que não devia, mas penso que não está sendo diferente com você, ou estou enganado?

- Suas intuições sempre estão certas. Sim, também sei que não devia, e quando a vi, ali, sozinha com Edward..

- Sei sei... e creio que não estamos sós nisso

- Você quer dizer que ..

- Ta na cara que sim e confesso que essa é a melhor missão, pelo menos estamos ao lado delas...

- É é..

- Afrodite! Aioros! Não vão vir tomar café? - grita Seika, á porta

- Ah, claro , já vamos!- grita Afrodite, ficando vermelho - tenho que parar com isso - sorri quando Seika sai e comenta isso com Aioros

- Vamos..

-

-Ah! Finalmente! - ri Aldebaran

- Bom dia! - Maria

- Bom dia! - Afrodite e Aioros

- Bom meninas..0 começa Sophia, já durante o café - caso não se lembrem ,hoje é o dia de vocês cozinharem

_U_mas tossem engasgadas, outras ficam paralisadas e outras olhavam de uma para outra.

- Algum problema? - pergunta Maria

- Ah, hehe, não, claro que não, não é meninas? - Mel

- Ah sim, claro - respondem todas

_E_ntra na copa Noreci, pálida e com grandes olheiras, fazendo todos a olharem assustados

- Você está bem? - Fabi

- Estou, eu acho.. - responde Noreci com a voz meio rouca - só dormi mal - Ela passa a geléia em uma torrada, mas do nada bota a mão na boca e sai correndo

- A..acho que vou ser se ela precisa de ajuda - Thê

- Eu vou com você! -Andi

_A_s duas se retiram

- O que será que aconteceu com ela? - Shaka

- Não sei, mas só má noite de sono não foi, pelo menos é o que me parece - Nil

- Concordo com a Nil... mas ela parece não querer ajuda ou querer contar para alguém - Sel

- Era de esperar... sempre foi assim, desde pequena, sabe? Orgulhosa.. - Sophia

- Mas as meninas foram tentar descobrir o que aconteceu - Kanon

- E espero que consigam - completa Saga

-

_N_o quarto de Noreci... .A mesma se encontrava no banheiro, lavando a face e olhando para o pequeno espelho a sua frente

- Noreci? - Andi bate na porta e entra, sendo seguida por Thê - com licença..

O quarto dela era escuro e tinha vários pôsteres de bandas de rock pesado.

Noreci sai de sua pequena suíte

- O que fazem aqui?

- Noreci, queremos saber se está tudo bem... porque, bem, na verdade você não parecia nada bem - Thê

- Hum..estou bem, só dormi um pouco mal - diz ela

- E o enjôo?- Andi

- Devo ter comido algo que me deu má digestão

- Certo, qualquer coisa..-Thê

- Obrigada - Noreci as acompanha até a porta e a fecha assim que elas saem.."Ai meu Deus" pensa ela, se sentando na cama.

-

_O_ café havia sido retirado da mesa. As meninas conversavam na varanda frente á casa, já os rapazes, perto da piscina.

-

- Só lembrando que você, Shaka, tem que fazer uma revista ás três da tarde.. -Milo

- Claro, claro Shaka

- Estava pensando..-Shura

- Em que? - Máscara

- Lembra de quando a irmã nos disse as regras da casa?- Shura

- Sim - disse Aioria

- Bom, foi dito por ela que em um dia nos fins de semana as irmãs podem sair, até antes de atingir os vinte e dois anos de idade, mas sem quebrar a sua vocação - Shura

- Você está pensando em.. - Dohko

- Ora, elas tem que se divertir pelo menos uma vez - Shura

Aioros olha para Afrodite, que entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Combinado então, afinal, nós temos que descansar também! - Shion

-

- Ela disse que devia ser algo que comeu - Andi

- Uma má digestão? - Yui

- Isso está meio estranho, não acham? - Fabi

- Sim, mas pensem: enjôo assim...e logo uma freira como ela.. - Marie

- Você está querendo dizer que talvez ela esteja..esteja..-Shinku

- Mas se isso acontecesse, ela correria o risco de ser expulsa , porque seria uma grande falta de respeito - Cayse

- É, acho que você tem razão, ela pode se portar como uma completa sem vocação, mas não deixaria isso acontecer - Thê

Alguém chega e parecia segurar o choro, segurando a barriga

- Meninas, me ajudem, por favor!- era Noreci

_A_s meninas, a pedido dela, a acompanham até o seu quarto, onde após todas entrarem até o seu quarto, onde após todas entrarem e se acomodarem ela tranca a porta, ficando frente á todas

- O que aconteceu? - Vicky

- Eu...bom, eu primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos meus atos, pelas coisas que fiz a vocês desde que chegaram aqui e sei que não fui a das melhores companhias

- Você está me assustando..-Andi

- E então?- Noreci

- Ah, claro.. desculpada - Ana

- Bom, agora eu...ai - ela corre para o banheiro , pois o enjôo atacava novamente e volta

- Eu..eu sei que não devia - ela começa a chorar

- Noreci, se acalme, por favor, você está bem? O que está acontecendo com você? - Nil

- Eu - ela se senta na cama entre Ana e Vicky, escondendo o rosto nas mãos - Eu..estou grávida!

_A_s meninas ficam sem ter o que dizer,esperando Noreci começar a rir delas dizendo que era uma brincadeira, mas isso não aconteceu.

- Eu sei que não devia, eu sei! Mas aconteceu. Eu perdi a cabeça eu..bom, aí o que aconteceu

- Você tem certeza disso que está dizendo? - Yui

- Eu comprei um teste ontem ás 23:00, por isso as olheiras, custei a ter coragem..

- E deu...?- Shinku

- Exato, positivo. Motivo dos meus constantes enjôos - Noreci

- Você sabe quem é o pai? - Fabi

- Sim, mas não quero contar...

- Como assim? Ele tem que colaborar e saber que é pai da criança que você espera! - Cayse

- Bom, não quero contar porque eu pretendo abortar... não posso carregar este fardo, e se descobrem então...Não tenho para onde ir - diz ela

- Mas você não pode fazer isso! - Mel

- Posso e é o que pretendo - Noreci

- Pense Noreci: você já quebrou várias regras quanto a sua vocação e você tem plena noção disso, e fazer esse aborto seria uma passagem de ida para o inferno quando você morrer, porque é uma vida inocente que você estará tirando de si.. -Ana

- Mas se eu não fizer isso..- começa Noreci

- Ora, creio que as irmãs te entenderão. Você tem dezenove anos, pode trabalhar e viver com o pai dessa criança - Yui

- Mas e se ele não aceitar?

- Para isso tem a justiça! E mesmo que ele pague só a pensão,tenho certeza que você tem capacidade total de sobreviver - Marie

- Tem razão, apesar de ser difícil...mas é o certo a fazer - Noreci - mas não contem a ninguém, por favor...

- Claro, pode contar com a gente. Evite chegar perto das coisas que te enjoe.. é lógico que um dia elas iram notar, mas até lá as coisas já estarão mais amenas e resolvidas - Leine

_A_lguém bate na porta e Noreci a destranca. Sophia, vendo as meninas tranqüilas e ali dentro estranhou, mas nada disse, somente:

- Meninas, é a deixa de vocês, ao almoço - ela sorri e fecha a porta do quarto

- Bom, vamos indo, como disse Sophia: " É a nossa deixa"!

-

_A_s meninas vão para a cozinha e tentam decidir o que fazer enquanto outras realmente tinham esquecido do almoço com o choque da história de Noreci.

-

_P_ouco tempo depois..

- Ah, ta queimando! - Mel - Fabi, você esqueceu de desligar o fogo!

- Ahh! Desculpa - A garota se desespera, tentando desligar o fogo, acaba aumentando-o

- Meu Deus! - Ana e Vicky

Yui corre tentando desligar o fogo, conseguindo

- Parece que essa boca está com defeito - diz ela

- Realmente, nós juntas somos um desastre para cozinhar- Leine

- Parabéns, a aceitação é o primeiro passo! o.o' - Sel

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa comestível - Cayse

- Isso que dá viver comendo em restaurante u.ú - Andi

- Bom, portanto que consigamos não queimar mais nada.. - comenta Shinku, olhando da pia as tentativas queimadas do que deveria ser comida

-

- O tempo dado pela delegada está passando, não podemos ser substituídos! - Shion

- Sim, claro. Continuaremos a seguir a tabela de Milo. Espero que até segunda tenhamos resolvido o caso - Shaka

- Aldebaran... Aldebaran? ALDEBARAN?! - Saga

- Ai! Fala! - Aldebaran fala, saindo de seu estado de distração

- ¬¬'' no que você opina? - Saga

- Que adoraria comer uma macarronada - Deba fala, sonhadoramente

- É verdade! Como será que anda o desenvolvimento culinário das meninas? - Máscara

- Bom, se você considera bom: os barulhos de panelas caindo e os gritos desesperados, eu diria que muito bem. o.o' - Kanon

- Você não pode falar nada, só sabe fazer macarrão instantâneo - Afrodite

- u.ú - Kanon

- Mas deixando isso de lado, Milo... passe a tabela para alguém responsável ler - Kamus

- Ta,...peraí! Eu sou responsável! ¬¬' Seu iceberg ambulantes, pingüim de geladeira...-Milo começa a chamar o amigo pelos seus apelidos, fato que Kamus detesta, e ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto os outros rapazes riam.

-

_N_oreci fitava-se em um enorme espelho que tinha em seu quarto e não conseguira evitar uma lágrima, que contornava sua face, enquanto a mesma tinha as suas mãos em cima da barriga, sussurra:

- Mãe... como gostaria de ter-te aqui, como gostaria de alguém para me apoiar e me tirar daqui em um momento desses..

-

_Q_uase uma hora se passou as meninas continuavam na cozinha, que estava irreconhecível de suja.

- Bom, vamos juntar o que conseguimos fazer - Nil

- Eu, Vicky, Yui e Fabi conseguimos fazer uma macarronada - Ana

- Seguindo uma receita o.o''- Vicky

- Ah, ninguém precisa saber.. - riu Yui

- É verdade - comenta Fabi, seguindo as meninas

- Eu, Andi, Marie e Sel fritamos alguns filés mignones - Nil

- Eu, Seika, Cayse e Thê fizemos umas batatas fitas - Shinku

- Eu e Leine fizemos brigadeiro, ah... para a sobremesa, sei lá - riu Mel

- Macarrão, com batatas fritas e filé Mignone e brigadeiro... esse é o cardápio mais maluco que eu já vi - riu Marie

- Ah, pelo menos fizemos alguma coisa! - Andi

- Sim, mas agora vamos ter que limpar esta bagunça, não? - Seika

- Então, ao trabalho novamente! - Sel

Meia hora depois...

- Pronto! Finalmente! - Exclama Fabi

- Vou chamar o pessoal - diz Vicky

- Vou com você! - corre Yui, para acompanha-la

-

_T_odos se encontravam na mesa, almoçaram e não se atreveram a comentar nada da comida, somente as cabeças balançando afirmativamente, realmente, a cara das meninas era de assustar, puseram o olho em casa expressão das pessoas como se fossem sugar suas energias, mas é claro, que não significa dizer que a comida delas estavam ruim, afinal, pra que servem os bons livros de receitas?

-

_O_ tempo de vigilância de Yui e Shaka transcorrera sem que os policiais desconfiassem de nada, pois não era uma hora estranha para ficar andando pelos quintais da casa.

Agora, finalmente, HORA DA PISCINA!

A princípio, as cores dos maiores seguiam um mesmo modelo, só com um pequeno decote nas costas, afinal, sabiam onde estavam.

Yui, depois de ter terminado com o seu "expediente" , usava um maiô violeta claro; Ana um laranja; Fabi um verde água; Cayse um lilás ; Vicky um vermelho; Shinku um rosa; Mel um azul royal; Thê um verde escuro; Seika um preto; Sel um azul claro; Marie um branco; Nil um azul escuro; Andi um roxo ; Leine um cinza escuro.

Quanto as rapazes, bom, só não babaram porque tem a boca muito forte ou porque realmente faltou saliva naquele momento. Tinham que se conter, era a verdade.

Só que Noreci e as outras irmãs pareciam não gostar muito da piscina, ou não entravam quando tinha gente, não foi vista viva alma dessas pessoas na hora.

Milo, antes, tinha ido no quarto guardar a tal tabela, afinal, andar com ela por aí não era conveniente .

-

_A_ tarde transcorre ali, com muita diversão e descontração, e diria que até um certo controle por parte dos rapazes, e quem sabe das meninas também, afinal, não é todo dia que se via beldades de sungas pretas.

- Acho que vou subir, para me trocar, já está anoitecendo e não quero muito ficar aqui - Ana

- Ah, vamos todos logo...- Shion

- Vamos sim - Marie

Todos saem, se enrolam em suas toalhas e começam a subir as escadas, todos entram em seu quarto. Eram aproximadamente seis horas da tarde, quando subiram, e seis horas e três , quando ouviram:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh - um grito vinha do quarto onde estavam Ana e Milo

_E_les correm como ainda chegaram em seus respectivos quartos. Ana estava sentada no chão, caída para ser mais exata, chorando desesperadamente.

_T_odos correm em direção ao quarto deles e puderam ver Ana, sentada no chão , chorava desesperadamente, e Milo imóvel, sem reação, queria dizer algo, mas no momento achava mais sensato manter o silêncio.

- O..o que aconteceu? - pergunta Fabi

_A_na olha para as pessoas, concentradas na entrada do quarto, seca rapidamente as lágrimas, deixando sua face vermelha em evidência

- A...a Lily - começa ela

- Sua papagaio, sim, o que aconteceu? - Thê

- Ela morreu - Ana segurava as lágrimas e olha furiosamente para Milo - foi assassinada..

_M_ilo fica assustado com tal olhar

- Ana, você não acha ... não acha que eu..

- Você a odiava! - fala Ana, recomeçando a chorar - A odiava...e subiu aqui quando estávamos lá fora!

_A_s meninas, olhando, ficaram chocadas, e os rapazes, constrangidos em não saberem o que dizer.

- Posso não ter me dado com ela no começo, mas nunca faria isso! - se defende o rapaz

_A_na anda em sua direção e começa a dar fracos tapas em Milo, que a abraça, confortando a garota que chorava demasiadamente

- Er.. Milo, você pode me passar a tabela que você fez?- Shion

- Ah , claro - Milo solta Ana, que se senta em uma das camas e é rodeada pelas amigas - Espera um minuto, estava bem aqui...eu coloquei aqui!

- Tem certeza? - Aioros

- Sim,não me enganaria! Só se alguém pegou - Milo olha para seus companheiros

- Mas o que é isso! - Shinku exclama, ao lado do frágil corpo mutilado do papagaio - tem..tem um bilhete aqui!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Pergunta Noreci com uma cara sonolenta, á porta

- Ótimo! Veio para provocar briga de novo? - pergunta Aioria, impaciente

_N_oreci olha assustada para Vicky e Yui, que se encontravam mais próximas de Ana, ambas negam com a cabeça, fazendo Noreci assentir e se retirar

- Que bilhete é esse? - pergunta Afrodite, se aproximando, botando uma luva em uma das mãos e pegando o bilhete (feito de recortes) e lendo seu conteúdo em bom som:

" _Não deviam ter se metido, e com o que já aconteceu era para estarem longe. Agora, não sei se ainda é tarde, depende de vocês."_

_- _Ana, sinto pelo que aconteceu - fala Afrodite - mas agora vou analisar este bilhete, com licença - ele sai

- Olha, eu vou também, certo? - Seika olha para Ana e se retira

- Alguém pegou a tabela do Milo - Mu

- Sim, é o que está parecendo - Dohko

- E sabe de tudo o que eu elaborei: dias, horários...os nomes - Milo

- Não se preocupe, agora mais do que nunca temos que capturar o(a) responsável de tudo, não queremos nos arriscar mais do que esse ponto..- Kanon

- Sim, mas vamos descansar um pouco e tentar pensar em uma coisa sensata a se fazer - Kamus

- Concordo plenamente, vocês tem que descansar, e você Ana..-Leine

- Estou bem , não se preocupe - afirma ela, olhando o vácuo

- Eu cuido da remoção do corpo, não se preocupem, ela fazendo isso só aumentaria o sofrimento - diz Milo, olhando-a

- Na verdade, era a única lembrança viva de sua falecida mãe - Sel

- Eu..eu não sabia - Milo

- Todos não sabíamos, sentimos muito.. - Shion

- Ela estava velha, um dia isso teria que acontecer, só não imaginava que de tal maneira...-Ana da um sorrisinho forçado, mas confortável

- Vamos indo, vamos descansar e ouvir uma hipótese do Dite se ele descobrir algo - Aioros

- Sim, vamos..-Vicky

_T_odos saem do quarto

- Milo - Ana se levanta, secando as lágrimas - me..me desculpe por te acusar, sei que não faria isso..

- Não tem problema - ele sorri, tentando acalma-la

-

- Realmente essa pessoa é paciente - diz Afrodite examinando a carta, com Seika a seu lado

- Concordo plenamente, recortar letras de revistas e jornais para formar essa carta, é digna de paciência - Seika

- E parece que usou luvas, tudo meticulosamente elaborado -Afrodite

- Dite, descansa um pouco, com certeza você está com sono, e trabalhar nessas condições pode não dar certo - Seika

- É, tem razão. Também, já sei o que farei amanhã. - ele se vira e sorri para ela - boa noite - ele se deita, depois de um bom banho e logo adormece

_S_eika se levanta com uma lâmpada, pega a carta com uma luva, e na quase total escuridão e com alguns materiais que trouxera começa a fazer a sua análise.

-

- Ir para onde?? - Cayse

- Para uma festa, boate, sei lá, para descontrair - Máscara

_E_ssa era a conversa que rolava no almoço. Sim, acordaram tarde, cada qual com suas suspeitas, dúvidas,..

_A_mbos os lados olham para irmã Maria

- Eu já disso as regras, em um dia dos finais de semana vocês estão livres, mas meninas..vocês não podem beber, fumar, beijar ou qualquer outra coisa que quebre verdadeiramente a vocação de vocês, sabem , não é? - Maria

- Claro! - Afirmam todas, contentes

- Que barulheira foi aquela ontem de noite? - Sophia

- Não foi nada demais - fala Yui, olhando para Ana, que abaixara a cabeça

- Certo - confirma Sohia, desconfiada

- Se vocês quiserem, estendemos o convite á vocês duas - Shura

- Ah não, obrigada - Sophia - eu e Maria aproveitamos o silêncio - e sorri - e não temos idade para isso, vocês são mais jovens.. n.n

- Ah, mas não estão tão velhas - Aioria

_U_m silêncio tomou conta do lugar, seguido dos risos de todos.

-

- Alô? Revista Olimpo? - ligava Afrodite, de seu celular, para a editora de uma revista chama Olimpo. Ele segurava um dos exemplares da revista dos que haviam na sala. Os policiais se encontravam reunidos no mesmo recinto que o pisciniano - Boa tarde! Eu só queria confirmar uma assinatura. O endereço? - ele olha para os amigos, como se pedisse ajuda

Aioros sai e volta rapidamentem ditando para Dite os dados..

- Rua Hermédes, número 214, Athenas. - Afrodite - Humm... Noreci Anatolakis¹? Ah sim, claro. Ah não, não é para cancelar a assinatura, é para responder ao cupom da promoção do assinante e esqueci completamente quem era o titular da assinatura. Certo, boa tarde e obrigado!

- Juro que teria medo de você se não te conhecesse o.o'' - Deba

- Ela então é uma grande suspeita de ter escrito o bilhete - Mu

- Afrodite, uma pergunta.. - Aioria

- Sim?

- por que você não fala logo que é policial e está fazendo uma ligação para investigar? - Aioria

- Para não chamar atenção, este caso já foi muito divulgado e, além disso, é um revista, aí já viu...

_A_ioria sorri...

- Certo - confirma

- Então, a Noreci...- Shura

- Sim, apesar de que a questão não é uma grande surpresa , sempre teve um comportamento de quem faz esse tipo de coisa - Dohko

- E não sei vocês, mas as respostas dela não me convenceram muito - Saga

- A mim também não, mas não podemos julgar assim, há muitas coisas suspeitas em jogo - Shion

-

- Quem você acha que fez isso? - Sel

- Não sei, mas também não quis relatar, mas uma coisa no lugar onde encontrei a Lily- Ana

- O que encontraste? - Cayse

- Bom, havia um pequeno alfinete lá... - Ana tira do bolso, um pequeno alfinete com uma pedrinha colada

- Ele não me é estranho, já vi alguém usando-o - Leine

- Também não me pareceu... - Ana

- Já sei! Da Noreci! Naquele dia que ela nos contou vocês sabem o quê.. ela usava ele, claro! - Mel

- É verdade, realmente.- Yui

- Será que ela...? - Nil

- Pode ser, pode ser também que ela tenha só inventado aquela história toda, para nos fazer de palhaças - Andi

- Ela me pareceu bem sincera, quem brincaria com isso? - Shinku

- A Noreci..- comenta Ana

-

_S_eis e meia da tarde.

As meninas estavam da seguinte maneira...

**Shinku**- usava: botas; calça jeans; blusinha de alça fina.

**Mel**- uma calça jeans bem justa e uma blusa que combinava com a mesma

**Marie**- Um calça jeans, uma blusinha justa de meia-manga

**Andi**- Usava um calça jeans escura com uma camisa de alça , com um decote atrás, da cor preta.

**Sel**- saia de prega azul escuro, botas pretas, tomara-que-caia verde escuro.

**Cayse**- uma blusa sem mangas vermelha com o desenho de um coração, saia de prega até um pouco acima dos joelhos, sandálias pretas de plataforma, colar de prata com pingente de dragão.

**Nil - **jeans, bata e salto alto.

**Yui- **Usava uma saia, uma blusa com decote nas costas e um bota até os joelhos

**Thê- **calça jeans,sandália rasteira fechada atrás,blusa batinha.

**Ana- **Um blusinha de alça branca com um casaquinho por cima, uma corsária com um all star simples, preto.

**Vicky- **Blusinha de manga comprida , com um coletinho, com uma saia e uma bota

**Leine- **Um jeans escuro, com um tênis e uma camisetinha detalhada.

**Fabi- **Uma corsária, uma camisa meia-manga e uma plataforma preta.

**Seika - **uma saia branca, longa, e uma mini-blusa preta regata. botas de cano longo, pretas com algumas correntes enfeitando

Os rapazes estavam quase que totalmente iguais. Só mudava a cor e estilos de camisa.

Alguns optaram por uma regata, como: Milo, Kanon, Máscara, Shura e Aioria

Outros optaram por uma social, com os primeiros botões abertos e de meia-manga, como: Mu, Saga, Dohko, Dite e Aioros.

E outros, optaram por uma social com as mangas dobradas, como: Shion, Deba, Shaka e Kamus.

Todos usavam uma calça jeans em tom mais escuros e os cabelos estavam soltos e molhados.

_E_ram sete horas quando conseguiram um táxi e iam saindo quando..

- Ei, me esperem! - grita Noreci, correndo. Usava uma camiseta preta que tinha um touca atrás e uma calça jeans também preta, com um all star. Tinha os cabelos molhados e usava um batom rosa claro.

E eram, então, sete e três quando deram a partida nos carros e começaram a ir a caminho...

_- _Espero que se comportem, mas sabe? Elas não parecem serem do tipo... - Sophia

- Da Noreci, sei.. - riu Maria

- Sim - Sophia

- Acho que vão se comportar sim, afinal, o que pode acontecer em uma noite de diversão? - Maria

- E então, vamos para a capela? - Sophia

- Sim. Mas onde está Edward? - Maria

- Dormindo ou não sei o que, vive naquele quarto.. - Sophia

-

- É aqui. - Fala um Milo, sorridente, parecia bem ser a cara dele esse tipo de diversão

Estavam todos parados frente a um boate

- Tenho que ir.. - Noreci sai, adiantada quanto ao grupo. As meninas, claro, entenderam... e se fosse realmente verdade?

- Er..vamos? - Shion

- Sim - todos disseram, animados.

- Nunca pensei que assim poderíamos ia a uma boate - comenta Andi, com os olhos brilhando

- Sim, é estranho , mas é legal porque nos descontraímos um pouco xD -Vicky

Eles entram na boate "Athenas". Era bem espaçosa, várias luzes faziam o ambiente ficar bem mais animado, somado as músicas que tocavam. Era um lugar bem ventilado, com um barzinho no centro e nos cantos do grande salão para dança, haviam várias mesas dispostas.

_O_s rapazes e as moças se sentam em uma das enormes mesas redondas, e ficam observando a festa. Noreci havia sumido do alcance da vista de todos, mas essa não era a maior preocupação dos presentes ali.

- Ora, vejo que estão de folga.. - sorri um sujeito parando frente ao grupo, com outras pessoas, incluindo mulheres

- Ah, boa noite pra você também Radamanthys u.ú - Shion

- Caso não saiba, nosso grupo está muito bem colocado na delegacia.. - sorri Minos

- Ah, com certeza. O que resolveram dessa vez? Conseguiram achar a chupeta de um bebê? ¬¬ - Kamus - Ou perderam algo e vieram aqui nos pedir ajuda?

- Na verdade - começa Aiacos - vamos substituí-los se não resolverem o caso o mais depressa possível.. - sorriu ele ironicamente

- É mesmo? Nossa, obrigado por nos dizer isso..¬¬ - Aioros

- Até mal informados andam, tsic tsic - Radamanthys

- E ainda com essas meninas, sinceramente... - ri Minos

- Rada, vamos dançar? - pergunta uma moça que estava ao seu lado

- Claro Pandora - Rada a beija frente ao grupo e depois de rir, sai com seus companheiros, também acompanhados de garotas

- Maldito - Exclama Aioros, batendo o punho fortemente na mesa

- Calma. Mas, quem eram eles? - Vicky

- Bom, eles são da polícia, como puderam ver.. - Milo

- Se acham superiores, quando estão no nosso mesmo caminho.. - Dohko

- E..que tal se esquecêssemos isso e... fossemos dançar? - Máscara diz, tentando quebrar o gelo, e chama Cayse, que aceita.

- É, por que não? ... - Deba

E assim todos vão para distintos pontos da pista de dança..

_² __"Your cruel device_

_your blood like ice_

_one look could kill_

_my pain, your thrill"_

(Seu truque cruel

Seu sangue como o gelo

Um olhar pode matar

Minha dor, sua vibração)

- Cayse... você...você está muito bonita hoje - comenta Mask, no ouvido da menina

- Obrigada, você também n.n - fala ela

- Na verdade, Cayse, me desculpe por isso, mas te acho muito atraente.. - ele fecha os olhos, se preparando para receber um tapa, afinal: ela era um freira!

A menina fica sem reação. Como assim? Ela não podia quebrar com seu segredo e seu disfarce.. mas não deu.

- Mask, eu...

- Me desculpe - ele segura sua face e a beija

"_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don__'t touch)_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_

_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)"_

(Eu quero amar você, mas melhor não tocar

Eu quero abraçar você, mas meus sentidos dizem-me para parar

Eu quero beijar você, mas eu quero tanto...)

- Oros, você está bem? - Vicky percebe que ele estava vermelho

- Sim Vicky..- responde ele, tentando reconforta-la

- Olha, se for por causa daqueles caras, não precisa ficar com raiva, sei e aposto que és muito melhor n.n - Vicky

- Na verdade, não é só isso... e me culpo muito.. - Aioros

- Você está me assustando? Olha, se for o jeito como você dança, não se preocupe, você dança bem, quem um dia mentiu feio pra você? Por que..- Vicky começa a falar e Aioros ria carinhosamente

- Por que está rindo? o.o' - para ela

- Nada, esse seu jeito...- Aioros

- Desculpe n.n''- Vicky

- Adoro ele... - Aioros

- Como? o.o

- Sempre se preocupando com as pessoas, sempre tão inteligente e carinhosa.. - Aioros

- Aioros, hehe, to ficando sem graça

- Então, me perdoe se isso te deixar mais ainda..

Ele acaricia seu rosto e a beije, suavemente

"_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains."_

(Eu quero o provar você, mas seus lábios são venenosos

Você é um veneno correndo pelas minha veias

Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas correntes)

- Deve ser difícil, não é Shion? - Shinku

- O que? - pergunta ele, enquanto seus pensamentos estavam confusos..

- Ah, ter que agüentar gente assim no trabalho... - Shinku o olha fixamente

- Sim, em termos, mas temos que nos acostumar, prendemos pessoas piores - pára ele e fica a observar os olhos da menina

- Você está bem? - pergunta ela

- Eu? - parece despertar - Acho que não..

- Por que?

- Por isso.. - ele a beija..

"_Your mouth so hot_

_your web, I'm caught"_

(Sua boca é tão quente

Estou presa em sua rede)

- Yui... - chama Shaka, no ouvido da menina..

- Fale..- diz ela

- Eu.. eu queria saber, se quando terminar o caso, quer dizer, o meu trabalho..você não aceita sair para jantar em um fim de semana..- Shaka

- Jantar? - ela sorri, vendo Shaka vermelho

- Er..sim - ele fala, sem graça

- Ora, claro Shaka, obrigada n.n

- Eu sei o que você deve ser, e respeito muitos as religiões... - Shaka

- Sim.. o.õ - Yui

- Mas... eu pago pelos pecados, por ti

- Shaka? Eu não entendi..eu...

Shaka a beija, calmamente...

"_your skin, so wet_

_black lace, on sweat"_

(Sua pele está tão molhada

Como um laço preto no suor)

- Nos desculpe por trazer vocês em um lugar assim.. - Aioria

- Sem problemas, é bem divertido. Apesar de freira...- Nil sorri

- Sabe Nil... acho um desperdício uma mulher tão bonita ser freira..

A menina ficou vermelha, como ele conseguia ser tão sincero assim?

- Olha, eu..

- Sim, sei que é uma escolha e isso que chamam de vocação, sei o que é isso .. mas só quero que saiba que não estaria só no mundo - ele sorri

- Ah, estas só? - ela pergunta

- Sim, mas ...

- Mas?

- Queria muito fazer isso..

Ele a beija, segurando carinhosamente o rosto dela..

"_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_

_I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin"_

Eu ouço você me chamar e é como agulhas e alfinetes

Eu quero te ferir apenas para ouvir você gritar meu nome

Não quero te tocar, mas você está sob minha pele)

- Vocês sempre vem em lugares assim? - sorri Andi

- Er…as vezes, isso é mais estilo do Milo, se é que você entende xD - Saga

- Acho impressionante ….

- Sério? - Saga

- Como você e o Kanon são parecidos.. - Andi diz, rindo

- Er… eu nasci primeiro u.ú e sou mais forte - Saga

Andi ria muito da cara que Saga fazia..

- Não sou? u.o - Saga

- Ah, bom..se você diz xD - Andi

- Ora mocinha… te provo como sou melhor.

- Como? O.õ -Andi

- Tem certeza?- Saga

- Tenho u.ú - Andi

Saga a beija calorosamente…

"_I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison._

_You're poison running through my veins,_

_You're Poison..._

_I don't wanna break these chains."_

(Eu quero te beijar mas seus lábios são venenosos

Você é um veneno correndo pelas minha veias

Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas correntes)

- Mu... por que será que te deram esse nome? - Mel

- Ah, não sei - sorri - tento entender também.

- Não, nada contra, até que é bonitinho n.n - Mu

Mu fica vermelho

- Se não fosse freira.. o que você seria? - Mu

Essa pergunta pegou a menina..

- Bom, professora de Mitologia n.n'''

- Algum problema? - Mu

- Não, imagina.. - ela sorri

- Parece que ficou assustada - ele sorri

- Não é nada, impressão ...

- Um dia, vamos visitar as ruínas da Grécia? - Mu

- Vamos sim, seria bem divertido n.n

- Mel...

- Fale..

- Gosto muito de você.. - Mu

- Ah Mu, eu também... - ela sorri

- Mas dessa maneira.

Ele a beija, deixando-a assustada, não esperava tal reação..

"_Poison..."_

(venenoso...(veneno))

- Você é muito alto.. - ria Marie

- É, ás vezes tenho isso como um problema xD - Aldebaran

- Mas você é super legal, e isso é o que importa.. - Marie

- É, e eu gosto de você.. - fala Deba, seriamente

- Deba, o que...?

- Me desculpe Marie, devia ter me controlado - ele se senta em uma cadeira, que estava próxima e apóia a cabeça nas mãos

- Ei.. - ela se abaixa na frente dele - n.n

Ele a olha, acaricia sua face, deixando-a vermelha..

- Desculpe...

Ela segura a mão dele e o olha..

- Deba, eu...

Eles se beijam, eles trêmulo, receoso do que fazia..

"_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_

_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop"_

Eu te amar , mas é melhor não tocar

Eu quero abraçar você, mas meus sentidos dizem-me para parar)

- Sel...Sel...- Kanon

- Kanon ¬¬'' - Selena

Ele riu

- Sabia que gosto de te irritar? xD- Kanon

- Ora, e quem disse que me irritou? u.ú - pergunta ela, vermelha

Kanon ria quando a abraça

- Fica mais bonitinha que quando normal..xD

- Ora... - exclama ela, abraçada a Kanon

- Sabe - ele a olha - muito bonitinha - acaricia a face dela, deixando-a mais vermelha e a beija sedutoramente..

"_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much _

_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison."_

(Eu quero beijar você, mas eu quero tanto...

Eu quero o provar você, mas seus lábios são venenosos )

- Desculpa de novo.. - falava um desesperado Dohko, em uma tentativa em dançar normalmente com Theresa, que ria

- Sem problemas Dohko

- Não sei como você tem paciência comigo - riu ele - sou uma negação na dança e nem vem, porque ainda me lembro da última vez n.n'

- Ah, mas cada um tem que ter um ponto fraco, não é? xD -Thê

- É, no meu caso acho que tenho mais que um... - Dohko

- Mais que um? o.õ - Thê

- Sim, teimo em tentar controla-lo, mas não sou eu... - Dohko

- Dohko, você está me assustando.. - riu ela

- Me desculpe, por te assustar e por mais outra coisa

- Que coisa? Você não fez nada.. só pisou no meu pé, mas normal.. n.n'

- Por isso

Ele a beija...

"_I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison..."_

Você é um veneno e eu não quero quebrar essas correntes)

- Leine, reparei que você sempre anda com uma máquina...você é bem talentosa, vi uma foto sua.. - Shura

- Sim, gosto bastante..e obrigada - Leine - você seria um bom modelo...

- Acha? xD - sorri ele

- Mas é muito modesto.. - sorri ela

- Obrigado - ele ria mais

- Você também, muito linda, resultando em boa modelo - Shura

- Não acho, geralmente busco inspiração em outras pessoas, sabe? - Leine

- Como em mim? - ele sorri

- Eu..

- Eu vi você tirando algumas fotos - ele sorri

Ela abaixa a cabeça

- desculpa Shura..é que eu..

Ele levanta a cabeça dela

- Sem problema, viu? n.n Minha inspiração..

E a beija, segurando as mãos dela..

"_Poison..._

_Running deep inside my veins..."_

( Veneno correndo em minhas veias..)

- Eu ainda não me acostumei ao quanto cabeça- dura sou... - comenta Ana

- Por quê? - Milo

- Te culpando pela morte da Lily, desculpe Milo..eu estava nervosa - Ana

- Você já pediu desculpas - sorri ele

- Eu sei.. desculpe

- E pediu de novo - rindo

- Ta, ás vezes fica meio repetitivo - sorri ela

- Mas realmente sinto pelo que aconteceu Ana, não que eu e a Lily fossemos amigos.xD

- Sei exatamente a relação que tinham, me lembro do primeiro dia..- Ana

- Ah, aquilo foi assustador, não é tão comum alguém me chamar de feio..ainda mais um papagaio O.o'

- É verdade, porque você não é feio.. n.n

- Ela costumava falar isso.."feio"? - riu Milo

- Na verdade não

Milo quebra a cara (xDDD)

- Realmente, se ela chamasse a própria dona de feia..onde eu estava com a cabeça?u.ú - Milo

Ana ria cada vez mais..

- E onde estou com a cabeça?

- Como? O.õ

Ele a segura pela cintura e a beija..

"_Running deep inside my veins..._

_Poison.."_

- Entendeu Fabi? - Kamus

A menina mais uma vez, distraída...

- Fabi? T.T - Kamus

- O que? Ah, desculpe..aconteceu de novo n.n'' - Fabi

- Mas com o que você se distrai tanto? Tem alguém mais bonito que eu aqui? - ele sorri

- Ah, é a música, tem uma letra bem bonita na verdade.. - Fabi

- Hum.. amor proibido? - Kamus

- Sim. Deve ser tão estranho, aventureiro e romântico ao mesmo tempo..não é? - Fabi

- O que?

- Agora você distraiu - riu ela - um amor proibido Kamus..

- Ah sim, claro - Kamus

- E você já viveu um? - Fabi

- Um amor proibido? - Kamus

- Sim... - Fabi

- Ser-te-ei se falasse que não estou vivendo um agora... - Kamus

- Amor proibido? O.o - Fabi

- Sim - riu ele

- Que emocionante.. - Fabi

- Sim, espero que seja

Ele a beija de surpresa..

"_I don't wanna break these chains"_

- Seika, acho que todos nós aqui…quer dizer, eu e meus amigos estamos comentendo um pecado.. - Afrodite

- O que? Nos trazendo aqui? Não..lembra que foi permitido? n.n E aqui é legal (N/A: Sim, sem os disfarces elas já tinham passado por ali, isso será visto no próximo capítulo..rsrs)

- É, é legal.. - fala Afrodite, apreensivo, olhando para os lados

- Algum problema? - Seika

- O que? Ah, nada não.. n.n E não estava falando deste lugar - sorri Afrodite

- Não? o.õ De que então? - Seika

- De estarmos gostando de quem não poderíamos.. - Afrodite

- Poxa, sinto muito Dite... ela teria muita sorte - Seika

- Teria? o.o

- Claro n.n

- Então, você teria...?

- Como? o.o''' - Seika

- Simples... - ele a beija...

"_Poison"_

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.

¹ - Nome de um jogador grego P

² - Música: Poison - Groove Coverage

Olá o/

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo...

Sim, M.U.A em reta final n.n

Desculpem a demora #kpota#

Até o próx. cap.

E agradeço a todas as reviews..me motivam xD


	13. Cap11 Descobertas

**1) **Saint Seiya não me pertence

**2) **Palavras entre -.-..-.- são contatos realizados por walk-talk

**3) **Palavras entre - ; ..; - são contatos por telefone

**4) **Palavras entre ".." são pensamentos

**Cap XI - Descobertas**

_N_ão se pode dizer que as respectivas pessoas que beijaram e foram beijadas não ficaram surpresas com suas atitudes de aceitar tal situação. Mas e depois? Não podia ter acontecido isso, para os dois lados..

Todos voltam para a mesa, onde tudo começara naquela boate, se sentam calados, como se fossem os únicos casais a terem cometido tais erros, não sabiam que todos ali haviam errado.

Chega um garçom, oferecendo bebida para todos. As meninas, nesse momento, pareciam receosas e tentavam esconder o rosto. Conheciam o rapaz .. e a boate.

- Aqui estão , os sucos para as senhoritas, duas taças de vinhos e cerveja para o restante dos rapazes - dizia o garçom, servindo a todos

- Obrigado (a) - agradeceram todos

- Engraçado .. - começa o garçom, olhando as meninas que faziam de tudo para esconder os rostos - acho que vocês, senhoritas, me são muito familiares..

- Deve ser impressão.. - Marie - hehe

- Não, não! Tenho quase certeza que conheço vocês - insistia o rapaz. Cabelos castanhos escuros curtos e rebeldes, olhos verdes escuros e pele clara, com o tradicional, porém mais "descolado", uniforme de garçom.

- Acho que realmente deve estar se enganando, pelo menos é o que elas dizem.. - Shion

- Hum.. claro, desculpem - dizendo isso, o rapaz se retira, inconformado

- Obrigada - sorri Shinku, agradecida e aliviada, como todas as meninas.

Era certo que ele as conhecia. Não que fossem a boate com muita freqüência, mas era sempre ele que as atendia quando apareciam por ali, realmente pensavam que ele fosse desmascará-las.

- Er.. podemos ir? - Thê

- Claro, vocês não devem ser acostumadas com esse ambiente. E creio que já passamos um bom tempo fora dos nossos postos - Dohko

-

- _N_ão! - acorda assustado, suando frio e olhando em volta no quarto na qual estava, escuro. Não era a primeira vez que tinha pesadelos, pesadelos que deixavam cada vez mais claro o que ocorrera com ele naquela noite, mas dessa vez foi diferente...ele viu.

Edward levanta-se assustado, abre a porta e olham em volta, estava só, pelo que via. Mas quem estivesse com aquela pessoa estaria em perigo. Tinha que alertar aos policiais,antes que fosse tarde demais, para ele também..

Pálido e ofegante, ele começa a caminhar na escuridão em que se encontrava a casa, banhada somente pela luz da lua cheia no céu estrelado de Athenas. Onde estavam eles? Ele tinha que contar.. ele descobriu..Mais pálido e ofegante do que nunca, ele caminhava pelos cômodos da casa, ainda que meio receoso.

- Aonde pensa que vai? - uma voz se ouviu em meio à escuridão - não adianta, eles saíram com aquelas tolas...

- Eu vou contar pra eles, eu lembrei de tudo..- Edward disse, recuando os passos da pessoa que estava na sua frente

- Que audácia a sua! Mas no caso, iria contar, porque já que não tem ninguém aqui..huhuhum - A voz

- Você não vai me impedir - Edward

- É o que veremos, Edward - A tal pessoa, com um lençol, prende a respiração do rapaz, até fazê-lo desmaiar - menos um...- dizendo isso, sorri e puxa o corpo do rapaz para um cômodo, onde mantinha mais uma pessoa , também desacordada, amarrada a uma cadeira.

-

_K_amus e Saga estavam calados em suas viaturas, já a caminho do convento, esse fato deixou a Fabi e Andi intrigadas.

Na verdade, não só eles, mas todos de alguma maneira relacionavam as pistas que já tinham, o prazo estava acabando...

Mas mal sabiam eles que as espiãs, de maneira cautelosa, também faziam o mesmo "Trabalho mental".

E Noreci? A última vez que foi vista foi na hora de entrar, mas ela sabia se virar...

-

_E_la entra chorando na enorme casa, depois de pagar o táxi que a trouxera.

"_Como ele teve coragem!?" _Ela não ia tirar a criança, estava decidida a contar às irmãs e sair da casa, ia dar um jeito para sobreviver, teve estudo enquanto esteve ali.

Ela andava pela casa sem se importar com a escuridão, até que chega a seu quarto, e quando vai ligar a luz, percebe que não tinha.

Ela seca uma lágrima solitária que rolava por sua face e sai de seu quarto, e indo na tentativa de ligar alguma luz em algum cômodo, não obteve sucesso.

- Não vai adiantar nada.. - se aproximava de Noreci a mesma voz que outrora prendera Edward

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - Noreci

- Nada de extrema importância para outras pessoas, mas posso dizer que não garanto a sua total segurança, não agora...

- Então, você que o matou! Você matou o padre Benedito! - Noreci

- Hum... não posso negar que esteja certa, mas é bom eu você tenha esse comportamento estilo "Noviça rebelde", pelo menos diminuiu as suspeitas sobre mim, as recaindo sobre você - A pessoa, dona de tal voz, sorri arrogantemente.

- Mas eu nunca.. - Noreci

- Nunca mataria alguém, eu sei - completa a voz - não foi capaz de tirar sua própria vida, não é?

- Mas como...? - Noreci

- Noreci, não seja tão ingênua querida, eu sempre busquei conhecer as minhas, hum...como posso dizer? Ah, claro! As minhas futuras vítimas - sorri a voz - mas confesso que desconheço seus motivos banais, típicos de adolescentes tolos da sua idade, mas não posso falar muito..

- Você programou tudo, não foi? Esperar os policiais saírem para mostrar suas garras...- Noreci

- Claro Noreci, eu não seria tão tola..

- Mas é - interrompe Noreci, com o vestígio de coragem que lhe restava

- Mas que ousadia! Hum... mas..

- Mas? - Noreci pergunta, sendo impedida de respirar

- Não estou sozinha - completa a voz e Noreci escuta essa última frase, antes de desmaiar

-

_A_ casa, como já dito, matinha-se na escuridão. Em um cômodo á luz de três velas encontravam-se três pessoas amaradas a cadeiras de madeira e duas em pé , uma toda de preto com uma máscara que he ocultava o rosto. Esta pessoa parecia indignada por uma condição tomada fora do "combinado"

- Você disse que não o envolveria nisso! Por que o amarrou? E como.. eu nem vi ao menos! - dizia tal pessoa

- Entenda, simplesmente o fiz para não levantarem suspeitas de quem está por trás disso e não farei nada, se acalme, é só um alarmante - dizia a outra ,seu olhar fixo nas três pessoas amarradas e logo em seguida no relógio preso a seu pulso - Eles estão demorando muito - comenta

- Não levantar suspeitas?! - A outra nem dera atenção ao último comentário - O que acha que eles vão pensar nos vendo de pé e os outros amarrados? - Arrebatou

- Ora.. A não ser que queira que saia como culpada disso tudo.. sabe, mentiras vindas de um assassino costumam contar muito, ainda mais quando envolvem outra pessoa, seu cúmplice

- Eu não matei o padre! Você me envolveu nisso, usou de chantagem de nossa condição!

- Pois então se não quiser perder sua liberdade, ficaria bem quieta..

A pessoa que a encarara fica em silêncio e volta a olhar uma das vítimas amarrada, com um olhar de ternura e culpa.

**-**

_A_mbos os táxis pararam frente ao convento já escuro, mas não despertando a atenção dos motoristas e sim de seus passageiros. Os rapazes os pagaram e saíram às pressas.

- Que estranho.. Sophia, Maria e Edward nessa escuridão? - Vicky

- É verdade - confirma Aioros, ainda sem tirar os olhos da casa

- Vocês fiquem aqui.. Já voltamos. Vamos buscar algumas coisas que necessitaremos e veremos se isso não é só uma simples queda de energia - Shion

Ana encara as meninas que confirmam com a cabeça

- Er.. eu preciso ir ao quarto - Ana

- Mas para quê? - Milo

- Hum..er...- Ana pensava em uma desculpa

- Milo, isso não é coisa que se pergunta a uma mulher - chega Yui ao lado dela

- Isso, que coisa feia Milo..tsic tsic - Ana

Milo fica sem graça, entendendo a situação criada pelas meninas

- Eu e Milo as acompanharemos então - Shaka

- Mas de que adianta elas irem , vocês todos subirem e nós ficarmos aqui? Cadê a segurança se o criminoso estiver aqui fora? - Sel

- Então façamos o seguinte, as meninas nos acompanham até o quartos.. - Dohko

- Combinado. Peguem tudo que puderem rapazes e vejamos se não encontramos as irmãs e Edward. Encontramos-nos aqui - Shura

- Certo! - Confirmam todos

Eles entram na enorme casa. Nunca tinham reparado como ela era mais "sombria" na escuridão. Eram duas e meia da manhã e o frio da madrugada era perceptível pelo simples soar do vento. Cada par vai para seu quarto. As meninas, com cautela, pegavam seus objetos enquanto os rapazes estavam distraídos buscando os deles. Os animais de estimação permaneciam em silêncio, observando o movimento de todos sem se mexerem, o que chamou a atenção de todos, como se algo os assustasse. Passaram-se cinco minutos e se encontraram novamente frente á casa.

- Nenhum movimento ou barulho das pessoas que estavam aqui? - Mu

- Eu não escutei nada .. - Deba

- Então creio que faremos uma busca pela casa, temos que encontrar eles. Ou todos resolveram sair altas horas de uma vez ou uma coisa realmente aconteceu, o que acho mais provável.. - Afrodite

- E as meninas? - Aioria

Eles reparam que as meninas formaram uma roda e disfarçadamente..

- Então nossos grupos estão montados. Marie, Shinku, Melody, Cayse e Nelly são o grupo um. Fabiana, Ana, Vicky, Yui e Thê são o grupo dois. Andréa, Selena, Madeleine e Seikatsu são o terceiro grupo. Revisando, cada grupo tem uma lâmpada, cada uma com uma arma de pequeno porte e um estilete, e um walk-talk. Certo? - Seika

- Sim! - confirmam todas

- E qualquer problema ou coisa suspeita entraremos em contato umas com as outras, mas lembrem-se que para o pessoal dessa casa e para os rapazes somos freiras... - Marie

- Certo! - confirmam todas novamente

- E o nosso local de encontro é aqui, na frente da casa ou a decidir.. - Ana

- Ok! - todas

- O que estão fazendo? - pergunta Máscara, se acercando as meninas que guardam o material que restava

- Er.. procurando um local seguro? Hehe - Leine

Máscara sorri

- Vocês são corajosas, isso admito! - Máscara

- Acho que estar no mesmo quarto com um policial nos deixou assim - sorri Thê

- Meninas, estávamos combinando onde seria mais seguro para vocês - Kanon

- Ah, não se preocupem conosco. - Cayse

- Como não? Estamos aqui para protegê-las também. - Kamus

- Prometemos não ficarmos em risco - Melody sorri, encorajando-os

- Olha, peguem esses três walks-talks e qualquer coisa, qualquer ruído, entre em contato conosco. Um ficará comigo e outro com o Saga- disse Máscara

- Certo. - Cayse, Andi e Ana pegam os aparelhos.

- Não saiam muito daqui meninas e .. cuidado - Aioros fala isso, olhando em seguida para Vicky

- Pode deixar - Sorri a menina

Os policiais começam a caminhar para dentro da casa em grupos, como os das meninas. No primeiro: Aldebaran, Shion, Mu, Máscara e Aioria. No segundo: Kamus, Milo, Aioros, Shaka e Dohko. No terceiro: Saga, Kanon, Shura e Afrodite.

- Ok, agora que eles já foram. O primeiro grupo rondando o segundo andar. - Ana

As meninas do primeiro grupo confirmam e vão andando.

- O terceiro grupo na parte de trás da casa, tomando é claro cautela com os policiais - Ana

O terceiro grupo confirma e sai andando.

- E nós meninas, com o primeiro andar e a parte da frente da casa. - Ana

-

_- B_em que notei o barulho, mas até nos acharem aqui tardará um pouco. Só se quem vasculhar o segundo andar quiser dar uma olhada na pequena, indefesa e quase imperceptível capela da casa - sorri a pessoa

- Não deveria estar como estou, sendo usada logo por você! - indaga a outra

- Ora, ou isso ou volta pra aquele asilo. É isso que quer? A não ser que consiga um emprego fora daqui, o que acho bem difícil... mamãe.

- De pensar que sempre fiz suas vontades. O que faltou? Eu e seu pai..

- Ele não é meu pai e você sabe tão bem quanto eu. Deu seu nome pra mim mas nunca me tratou como filha dele, sempre fui humilhada. E me admira a senhora defender um homem que só abusou de vosso bom grado e de minha paciência..

- Ele não tinha condições..

- Nunca teve! Desde que o conhecestes , com os meus dois anos de idade, nunca trabalhou! Sempre as suas custas.. o máximo que fazia era alguns bicos. Agora te peço silêncio, não quero ser descoberta logo de cara

- Você sabe que não demorará para que te descubram..

- Isso é o óbvio, mas tenho meus truques na manga. Temos que pegar as outras freiras, elas podem estragar tudo. Se for o caso, pode ser que até as mate..

A expressão da outra pessoa passou de normal para assustada e surpresa.

- Você não faria isso..

- Já fiz uma vez, não é? Um pecado a mais - sorri a pessoa , abrindo uma brecha na persiana fina e branca da capela que dava para a lateral da casa. - elas que me aguardem.. não sabem onde se meteram - cochicha para si e sorri sarcasticamente - e estou aguardando aqueles que me deram apoio..

- O que está cochichando? O que está tramando? - pergunta a outra, ainda surpresa

- Ora, aquelas pessoas que me acolheram.

- Você é maluca.. aquelas pessoas só te fizeram mal!

- Essa é uma missão, para que me aceitem novamente. É um teste para voltar à elas

- Essas pessoas daqui te acolheram... pra que isso tudo? Pra que essa crueldade?

- Escuta, com você e mais.. com seu "parceiro" aprendi uma coisa que me trouxe aqui. Esquecer os sentimento e emoções, sabe? Não sentir absolutamente nada. Não sentir amor, carinho, angústia.. sabe o motivo disso? Nunca tive carinho em casa. Sabe como te mandei pro asilo? Simplesmente para verem como é passar o resto de seus dias se sentindo isolados porque era como eu me sentia quando fazia as vontades dele. Ainda tive piedade de te acolher aqui..

- Você não é aquela que trouxe ao mundo..

- Tem razão. As coisas mudam e as pessoas também. Não é? - ela sorri sarcasticamente

-

_Primeiro andar.. _Enquanto os rapazes se detinham na cozinha, as meninas se encontravam na sala. Com uma lanterna ligada nas mãos de Fabi, elas caminhavam sem fazer muito barulho para não chamar a atenção dos que dividiam o mesmo andar.

- Onde será que eles estão? Sumirem assim.. que horas são? - Fabi

- Quase três da madrugada - Yui

- Três da madrugada.. - Thê

- Sim, o próximo ataque será as três - Ana

- Como pode ter certeza? - Vicky

- Não é certeza, é como um pressentimento. Sinto que é hoje que descobriremos o que se passa aqui e quem está por trás de tudo. Lembram que tudo aconteceu ás três? Creio que essa pessoa esteja aguardando novamente este horário mas.. pra que esperar? - Ana

- Isso é o que vamos descobrir. O que realmente está por trás de tudo e qual o motivo da espera - Yui

- É o que esperamos.. - Fabi e Vicky

_Ainda no primeiro andar, Cozinha._

- Se a delegada ligou e não nos encontrou aqui com certeza está para mandar reforços - Dohko

- E não pretendo saber quem são.. - Milo

- Mas nos detenhamos agora nas pistas. Como as irmãs e Edward sumiram assim? Ainda mais quanto ao horário.. - Shaka

- Ainda temos muito o que ver no primeiro andar, logo sairemos da cozinha. Nada aí?- Kamus

- Uma faca.. - Aioros

- Um faca, Aioros? - Milo

- Sim, está faltando uma faca aqui. Sei que a cozinheira sempre as tinha em ordem e sei também que nunca deixava nada espalhado. Está faltando uma faca e três pessoas... isso se Noreci não estiver aqui - Aioros

- Não a vi desde que saímos de lá - Dohko

- Será ela que está por trás de tudo isso? - Kamus

- Isso meu amigo, é o que vamos descobrir - Shaka

-

_Nos fundos da casa..._

- Leine, algo de inovador nas suas fotos? - Seika

- Estou dando uma olhada, mas não vejo nada que nos possa trazer alguma pista - disse a menina que caminhava olhando as fotos em zoom em sua câmera

- Acho que deveríamos ver se tem alguém na casa da cozinheira. Se alguém saiu a altas horas creio que ela saberá. - Sel

- Mas vamos com cautela, ali à direita estão os policiais. Vamos pelos troncos das árvores, aproveitando sua largura e sombra para nos deslocarmos - Andi

- Boa, Andi - Seika - vamos meninas!

_Ainda nos fundos da casa, mas á direita das meninas._

- Ainda acho pouco provável que tenham saído a altas horas, ainda mais pelo temor do certo horário da madrugada que elas têm.. tanto que é o mesmo horário em que o padre foi assassinado - Kanon

- Concordo com meu irmão e acho que se não encontrarmos vestígios devemos realmente nos preocupar, e a coisa não ficará nada boa pro nosso lado.. - Saga

- Ouvistes algo? - Afrodite

Eles param para aguçar os sons que vinham dali

- Não.. deve ser as copas balançando. Vamos Afrodite, temos uma casa para vigiar e salvar - sorri Shura, encorajando o amigo de que tudo não passara do balançar do vento.

_Fundos da casa, Casa da Cozinheira._

- Tem muitos galhos secos aqui! Acho que pisei em um, sorte que não ouviram.. - Seika

- Mantenhamos nossa atenção agora a esse local. Tem que ter alguém aqui. Vamos pelos fundos da casa para que os rapazes não nos vejam. - Sel

Elas caminham lentamente para os fundos da pequena casa, onde havia um varal sem nenhuma roupa e a casa encontrava-se com todas as luzes apagadas.

- Acho que houve realmente um apagão nesta casa - comenta Leine

- Não tem ninguém aqui.. - comenta Andi, que segurava a lanterna e apontava-a para o interior dos cômodos da casa.

- Isso é um caso realmente preocupante - Seika

-

_Segundo andar..._

- Alguém dopou os animais! Pelos menos os cães e gatos, que fazem mais barulho. Mas.. pra que fariam isso? E quem será que o fez? - Pergunta Shinku, apoiando a cabeça de Still em seu colo, enquanto o Husky Siberiano observava o vácuo e não tinha resistência nas patas para ficar de pé. Estava tonto.

- Isso é verdade, passei pelo meu quarto e Midnight não estava nada bem, nunca a vi daquele jeito! - Cayse

- Lua e Felix também estão assim - comentam Mel e Nelly, que chegam ofegantes ao quarto

- Só nos resta esperar o efeito passar e procurar o suspeito. - Nil

- Vamos começar a olhar os quartos então, mas dessa vez com a lanterna - Marie fala, segurando a lanterna em uma de suas mãos

- Os rapazes estão no último quarto, se formos rápidas pegaremos o segundo agora. - Shinku

- De quem é o segundo quarto? - Mel

- Da Seika. - responde Cayse

- Então já que vimos esse, vamos começar com os outros.

_Segundo andar, quarto de Aiolia e Nelly_

_- _O Felix nunca esteve assim, ainda mais quando estou por perto! - Afirmava Aiolia, reparando no estado do gato, que se encontrava deitado na cama de Nil

Aldebaran observava o movimento pela janela, já que este quarto dava para a frente da casa.

- As meninas sumiram - comenta ele

- Mas elas têm como entrar em contato, qualquer coisa.. - Mu

- É verdade - Aldebaran

- Esse gato foi dopado - afirma Shion, analisando Felix - e acredito que os outros também, nunca os vi tão quietos durante nosso passagem no corredor.

-

_Enquanto _isso, em certo ponto de encontro escuro da cidade.

- Está quase na hora que ela combinou, não é melhor já irmos a caminho? - pergunta uma jovem toda de preto com os cabelos lisos escorridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e pele alva.

- Mas não sabemos o que pode nos aguardar lá. Ela disse que podem ocorrer imprevistos por terem policiais lá. Sabe das coisas que já fizemos Estela, não podemos arriscar - disse outro, de pele morena e cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos. Possuía uma pequena tatuagem no pulso esquerdo, símbolo de tal gangue, uma estrela com uma lua no meio da mesma.

- Mas acho que Estela tem razão,Matias, ela pode contar conosco exatamente na hora que marcou. Agora é a vez de Sophia provar que realmente é uma de nós. Da última vez não conseguiu cumprir sua tarefa por sentimentalismo e teve o que merecia. Espero que desta vez consiga completar o que lhe foi passado - fala outro com um trago de cigarro na boca, quase no fim. Tinha a pele levemente amorenada e cabelos até os ombros , lisos e de cor vermelha. Seu nome era Átelo.

- É a vez de ela provar que é capaz de desobedecer até a ordem do soberano dos crentes. Matar um padre já foi um dos pontos, matar freiras.. interessante - sorri sarcasticamente Estela - Depois de tanto tempo pondo isso a prova... E então, vamos?

- Vamos! - Respondem Matias e Átelo, acompanhados por mais um integrante que não se pronunciara, e possuía diversas correntes penduradas ao pescoço, os olhos á lápis negros e evidentes, os cabelos lisos e oleosos da cor negro e pouco comprido. Seu nome era desconhecido, era o mais velho do grupo que ele mesmo fundou. Era conhecido simplesmente como: "Black Star".

_T_odos sobem em suas motos, ao todo eram três e todas negras. A verdade que esta gangue era a mais vândala da cidade e por serem reconhecidos por suas discretas tatuagens, não foram descobertos. Estela senta atrás de Átelo. Matias e Black em suas motos que saem em disparada em direção a casa das freiras, que ficava a aproximadamente vinte minutos dali, mas que eles faziam em dez.

-

- _Q_ue horas você combinou com eles? - A outra pessoa parecia preocupada

A companheira e responsável pelas vítimas ali presentes sorri de canto

- Não se preocupe, logo chegarão - responde

- Eu não vou mais participar desta loucura, porque é isto que você se tornou, uma louca!

- Sem elogios, por favor -responde secamente

- Eu vou sair daqui, vou contar tudo pra eles - Tal pessoa se dirigia à porta, sendo impedida pelos pulsos pela outra que a segurara.

- Não fará isso, não é louca..

- Não sabe do que sou capaz, não participarei disso, é errado..

- Ou você fica ou vai novamente pra aquele maldito asilo de nunca deveria ter saído

- Pode ter certeza que ainda serei mais bem compensada , não pagarei por coisas que acho errado e sou obrigada a fazer. Pudera, minha própria fi..

- Não termine essa bendita palavra! - interrompe grosseiramente

- Eu vou sair daqui agora e contar tudo àqueles policiais..

- Se acalme, não tenha pressa.. se você contar agora será pior, aquelas pessoas estão chegando e quando elas chegarem esteja à vontade. Mas será tarde para vocês..

- Vocês?!

- Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de cada um - e sorri ironicamente, soltando o pulso da outra

- Mesmo assim farei minha parte - ela se vira de costas e começa a caminhar, mas é o tempo da outra pegar um pequena estátua de gesso e quebrar na cabeça desta que a faz desmaiar

- Como eu disse , você iria se arrepender. Me foi útil dopando aqueles bichos repugnantes, mas se revoltou... hum. - Caminha novamente para a janela se espreitando. "Cadê eles? Não demorará para que os policiais entrem aqui..". Olha para o relógio, cinco minutos se passaram.

-

_Primeiro andar.. Sala._

- Olha o que eu achei! - exclama Fabi

- O que? - Todas

- Este número, mas o estranho é que parece que o papel que ele está anotado foi bem escondido. Está muito amassado - comenta Fabi

- É verdade, julgando pelo tamanho dele também - Thê

- De quem será que é? - Ana pergunta, olhando o pequeno pedaço de papel nas mãos de Fabi

- Bom, acho que não saberemos se não ligarmos - Vicky

- Tem razão. - Yui.

Thê pega o telefone e o encosta em seu ouvido.

- Não têm linha, está mudo! - fala

- Alguém cortou.. - comenta Ana, olhando o fio cortado. - e diria que foi por uma.. faca.

- Meu celular. Vamos ligar por ele...- Thê

- Não seria muito arriscado, Thê? - Yui - Não sabemos a quem pertence e a índole da pessoa.

- Tem razão, mas o que faremos? - Thê

- Na casa da cozinheira...será que cortaram lá também? - Vicky

- Acho que não custa tentar - Fabi

- Fale com a Marie, elas estão no fundo - Yui

- Certo, claro! - Ana

_Primeiro andar.. Cozinha._

- Escutaram alguma coisa? - Kamus

- Escutei sim, Kamus. E creio que aqui na cozinha não descobriremos mais nada - Dohko

- O sumiço desta faca está me angustiando. Significa que quem quer que a tenha pego teve um bom motivo e que não estamos tão seguros assim - Aioros

- Concordo Aioros, mas é como o Dohko disse, mas do que isso não descobriremos aqui. Vamos dar uma ronda por esse andar e encontrar os outros em breve- Milo

- Vamos para a sala. Tal barulho parece ter vindo de lá - Shaka

_Primeiro andar.. Sala._

As meninas acabam o contato com as outras, que se encontravam no fundo que prometeram resposta em breve. Quando Ana guarda o walk-talk os rapazes chegam.

- Ah, então eram vocês. - Shaka

- Nós? - Yui

- Sim, ouvimos alguns barulhos e sabem que agora é que a coisa parece que vai pegar - sorri Milo

- O que estão fazendo? - Aiolos

- Nada, achamos que era melhor ficarmos por aqui - Vicky

- Vocês têm os walk-talks, não é? - Kamus

- Temos sim, não se preocupem. Tomaremos cuidado - Fabi

- Então continuaremos por este andar mesmo, qualquer coisa.. - Dohko

- Pode deixar- Thê sorri e os rapazes continuam a vasculhar o local.

- Essa foi por muito pouco - Yui

- Agora nos resta esperar a resposta da Andi - Ana

-

_Fundos da casa, perto da casa da cozinheira._

_- _Elas pediram para ver se o telefone daqui está normal - Andi

- Mas está completamente escuro, para nos deslocar até mesmo sem chamar a atenção dos rapazes vai ser complicado - Sel

- Vamos usar as lanternas e ser as mais cautelosas possível - Leine

- Pelo menos vimos que na casa não tem sinal de movimento - Seika

- Então vamos, elas estão aguardando a resposta - Andi

- Mas pra que será que elas nos pediram para ver isto? Quer dizer, é só um detalhe. Será que o da casa foi cortado ou é alguma pista? - Sel

- Perguntaremos isto quando retornamo-las - Seika

_Fundos da casa, parte dos rapazes._

- Acho que ainda não fomos ver a casa da cozinheira, não há nada aqui fora, pelo menos nada ao meu alcance que pudesse considerar suspeito - Saga

- Concordo com o Saga. E se tudo está tão escuro, por que ela não saberia o motivo? - Kanon

- Não é possível que todos desta casa tenham decidido desaparecer de uma vez - Shura

- E que ninguém saiba o paradeiro dos outros - Afrodite

- E então.. vamos? - Saga

- Sim - Confirmam eles

_Fundos da casa, Interior da casa da cozinheira._

- Onde será que fica o telefone aqui? - Sel

- Ela tem mesmo telefone? - Andi

- Agora você me pegou - brincou Sel

- Achei! - Seika exclama, acenando para as meninas , fazendo-as se dirigir para perto do aparelho com aparência antiga.

- Está funcionando, confirma às meninas - Sel fala, com o aparelho junto ao ouvido

Enquanto Andi pega o aparelho para comunicar as outras, os policiais entram na casa, com as armas prontas para dar um disparo e as lanternas pequenas em boca. As meninas se escondem até onde podem, mantendo-se em silêncio, esperando pela passagem deles.

- Eu jurava que tinha visto alguma luz aqui dentro - Afrodite

- Acho que vimos luzes demais hoje a noite - brinca Saga

- Mas mesmo neste breu vamos ver o que ou quem podemos encontrar aqui - Shura

- Por que motivo este telefone está desta maneira? - pergunta-se Kanon , olhando o aparelho fora do gancho

- E vocês têm que ver o estado do quarto, parece que alguém foi tirado as forças de lá - fala Afrodite, se juntando ao grupo, mas mantendo o olhar atento - e não vi nada mais de extrema importância lá, só este fato que me chamou a atenção.

As meninas, mesmo na escuridão, se encaram.

- Mas se alguém queria ligar para pedir ajuda, por qual motivo o seqüestrador não cortou os fios? Isso é algo realmente estranho - Saga

- Talvez porque ele precisasse realmente deste aparelho - Shura - dependendo do perigo que correria o outro ligado.

- Então o outro deve ter sido cortado? O seqüestrador está dentro da casa! - Afirma Kanon, fazendo com que todos corressem.

Quando eles saem..

- Avisa isso, rápido! - Sel

- Era exatamente o que eu havia pensado, pergunte para elas se o que aconteceu com o telefone de lá - Leine

- Claro. - Andi começa o contato

-.- Ana? -.-

-.- E então, Andi? -.-

-.- O telefone está funcionando. Ana, escuta, o seqüestrador está dentro da casa. Mas me confirme uma coisa.. qual o estado do telefone daí? -.-

-.-Está com o fio cortado, parece ser por faca ou algo do gênero-.-

-.- Ana, os policiais estiveram aqui e ,concordando plenamente com eles, chegaram a conclusão que o seqüestrador precisa deste telefone para realizar algum feito e cortou este fio para não que corra risco de realizarem uma chamada de dentro da casa para, por exemplo, qualquer coisa que o pudesse impedir -.-

-.- Andi, nós achamos um número aqui na sala, peço para que você disque deste aí e tente descobrir a quem pertence. Ok? -.-

-.- Certo. Qual é? -.-

-.- 7564-9235-.-

-.- Ok. Logo te aviso se descobrirmos algo -.-

- Meninas, o fio do telefone de lá está cortado , ou seja, aqui podemos estar correndo sérios riscos e temos que ser rápidas - avisa Andi

- E o que a Ana te passou? - Sel

- É um número que elas acharam na sala. Vamos ver se descobrimos a quem pertence - Andi

-

_C_ada vez mais próximos de seus destinos, o grupo de Black Star se deslocavam com eles à frente. Até que um dos condutores faz sinal para pararem. Eles encostam em um escuro beco.

- O que aconteceu Matias? - pergunta Estela

- Meu celular, esperem - Matias atende ao celular.

-; Alô? Olha, antes que você comece a falar não tenha pressa, não tardaremos. Já passamos até da metade do caminho, então se tiver com problemas nos aguarde.. Alô? Você está aí? Arg. ;-

- O que aconteceu? - Átelo

- É o telefone de contato que temos com ela, mas já fui bem direto para não perdemos mais tempo.

- Vamos - Black Star

Eles ligam novamente as motos e saem em disparada, cada vez mais próximos do destino.

-

- _E_ então? - perguntam as meninas ansiosas para Seika, que fizera a ligação e se manteve calada e atenta a cada palavra

- Eles estão vindo. - comenta, desligando o telefone

- Eles quem? - Sel

- Não sei exatamente, mas parece que tem pressa e disseram para que ELA esperasse que já estavam a caminho, ou seja, a "festa" está para começar. - Seika

- Temos que avisar a todas, agora a seqüestradora tem companhia e devemos estar preparadas - Andi

-.-Ana? -.-

-.-Sim, Leine? -.-

-.- Realizamos contato e descobrimos que a seqüestradora espera reforços nada amigáveis. Tenham cuidado. Agora que sabemos que este é o telefone de contato podemos deduzir que a cozinheira deve estar envolvida nisto ou foi levada junto, seqüestrada. Mas sabemos que o seqüestrador não é ele, e sim..ela. Uma delas está por trás de tudo isto. -.-

-.- Obrigada Leine. -.-

- Agora, vamos sair daqui - Sel

- Certo - Andi

As meninas saem cautelosamente da casa, agora mais atentas do que nunca pois o perigo duplicado vinha a caminho.

-

_A_ capela era um lugar pequeno e até meio escondido do segundo andar da casa. A frente havia um pequeno palco na qual verticalmente encontrava-se um grande crucifixo. Havia uma única e pequena janela, localizada no meio da sala e um ventilador de teto. Tinham quatro longos bancos de madeira.

Quem o visse não diria que tal ambiente era propicio para o que ali se passava. Cinco cadeiras estavam dispostas, com todas suas vítimas amarradas. Outra, de pé, era a responsável por tudo.

"- Espero que pelos menos eles não cheguem pela frente ou não será de tamanha surpresa ou agrado."

-

_Segundo andar, meninas, terceiro quarto._

- Será que não tem algum lugar aqui que não tem as mesmas coisas? Por exemplo, os animais dopados.. - Cayse

- Nenhum que levante tanta suspeita , creio - Nil

- Mas é estranho. Se as outras tivessem descoberto alguma coisa já teriam relatado, não? - Shinku

-.- Alguém? -.-

-.- Fala Yui -.-

-.- Mel, precisamos informa-las de algo. A seqüestradora tem amigos que estão a caminho. O telefone desta casa foi cortado e Andi afirma que a da casa da cozinheira tem o fio inteiro, ou seja, a comunicação é feita lá. Meninas, cuidado.. -.-

-.- Obrigada -.-

As meninas se encaram perplexas. Havia mais gente.. e a caminho.

- Devemos mais do que nunca estar prontas. E de alguma maneira relatar isto aos policiais.. não seria justo eles perceberem tudo com tamanha surpresa. - Marie

- Tem razão, vejamos como faremos isto.. - Shinku

_Segundo andar, rapazes, oitavo quarto._

-.- Tem certeza disso , Kanon? -.-

-.- Sim Mu, chegamos a esta conclusão quando vimos aquela linha intacta e este fio cortado -.-

-.- Tem razão, é realmente de se suspeitar. -.-

-.- Nos aguarde, estamos indo a caminho do interior da casa, não encontramos nada que nos chame a atenção aqui fora .. -.-

-.- Claro, ainda estamos no segundo andar. Todos os animais foram dopados. Mas ainda continuaremos uma busca aqui -.-

-.- Certo. -.-

- Então a pessoa responsável por isto está aqui, dentro da casa? - Deba

- Isso que nos foi dito e realmente tem lógica - Shion - Só nos resta agora saber onde, exatamente.

- Os quartos parecem estar nas mesmas condições. Mas não acham estranho? - Aioria

- O que? - Máscara

- Se esta pessoa realmente tramar algo para acabar com tudo de uma vez, por que ainda não tentou nada contra nós? - Aioria

- Não sei. Mas temos que tomar providências antes que isso realmente venha ocorrer - dizendo isso, Máscara olha para seus companheiros que confirmam com a cabeça

- E duvido que o tenha feito só.. sumir com todos e sem ajuda é realmente muito demorado e trabalhoso - Shion

- Concordo, Shion. Mas de quem desconfiar quando nos encontramos em uma casa de freiras? - Mu

- Uma casa na qual até mesmo um padre foi brutalmente assassinado.. - lembra Aldebaran

- Deba tem razão. Depois dessa podemos esperar de tudo - Máscara

_Segundo andar, meninas, terceiro quarto._

- Vamos .. er.. falar de pressentimentos - Melody

- Não temos outra alternativa, temos que pelo menos dar uma dica pra eles - Shinku - não quero que tudo seja esperado por nós e surpresa para eles.. eles correm riscos enquanto não sabem

- Então está decidido , digamos que ...er.. a Cayse teve um pressentimento - Nil

- Por que eu? - Cayse

- É convincente - sorri Nil

- Certo.. - Confirma Cayse sem entender.

As meninas saem pelo corredor e dão de frente com os rapazes

- O que fazem aqui em cima? - Aldebaran

- Er.. Deba, queremos avisar que a Cayse teve um pressentimento - Marie

- Pressentimento? - Máscara

- Tem mais gente vindo.. - Cayse

- Como pode ter certeza? - Mu

- Não temos, mas a Cayse geralmente acerta nisso - Nil

- Não devemos desconsiderar nada, não é Máscara? - Shion

- Sim.. mas o que fazem aqui?! - Aioria

- Achamos que ficar um pouco mais próximas seria mais seguro - sorri Melody

- Hum.. - Shion - vocês que sabem. Ainda estão com os walk-talks, certo?

- Sim - confirma Cayse

- Então qualquer coisa.. - Máscara diz

- Pode deixar - Shinku

- Nós vamos ...er.. continuar a andar por aí - Shion

E eles se retiram..

- Acha que deu certo? - Nil

- Pelo menos tentamos - Cayse

-

_Primeiro andar, meninas._

- Vamos chamar as meninas, para nos encontrarmos aqui - Vicky

- Sim, assim juntamos as evidencias que temos e quem sabe ganhamos mais uma pista - Thê

- É, têm razão.. mas o estranho é que não achamos nada demais aqui embaixo.. só o fato da cama de Maria estar vazia a esta hora.. - Fabi

- Não só a da Maria.. e é justamente o que viemos fazer. Onde estarão elas e Edward? - Yui

- Será que.. - Ana

- Que? - Yui

- Não sei, me veio a mente. Noreci foi conosco, mas até certo momento não a encontrei mais na boate. Será que ela não nos enrolou? - Ana

- É uma suspeita neste momento que não podemos desconsiderar - Vicky

- Sim, vamos chamá-las? - sorri Fabi

- Ah, sim.. - Thê

-.- Andi? -.-

- Sim, Thê? -.-

-.- Vamos todas nos juntar na sala do primeiro andar -.-

-.- Certo, já estávamos a caminho -.-

-.- Oi oi? -.-

-.- Thê? -.-

-.- Sim Nil. É que todas vamos nos reunir aqui na sala. Podem vir? -.-

-.- Claro, já estamos descendo -.-

- Recado dado - sorri Thê

- Agora só esperar e ver se descobrimos algo - Yui

_Passados dois minutos, primeiro andar, sala._

- E então, descobriram algo? - Leine pergunta

- Não.Quase todos os animais foram dopados e não foi há muito tempo.. se vê pelos reflexos .. mas os quartos foram mexidos e isto é evidente- Marie

- Não descobrimos quase nada também. Todos os quartos estão vazios e demos uma olhada na cozinha, que parece que foi um pouco revirada mediante o que era.. - Vicky

- Quanto a nós - começa Sel - ligamos para o número que as meninas daqui acharam e descobrimos que têm mais gente a caminho e quem atendeu era um homem que esclareceu que é A seqüestradora. O telefone está funcionando na casa da cozinheira..

- Enquanto este não funciona. A seqüestradora faz contato por lá.. - Seika

- Exatamente, foi o que pensamos.. - Leine

- E essas pessoas devem estar a caminho.. - comenta Fabi distraidamente

- Faltou algum cômodo? - Yui

- Na frente da casa não há nada e chegamos a ver até o banheiro - Lembra Thê

- Nos fundos vimos tudo. Na casa da cozinheira, apesar da escuridão, se percebe que está uma bagunça e que alguém, ela e o marido talvez, foram levados a algum lugar e parece que foi se surpresa, há sinais de tentativa de resistência. - Andi

- Acho que falta um.. - lembra Shinku, calmamente..

- Qual? - perguntam todas ao mesmo tempo

- Deixamos de lado .. a capela! - Shinku

- Claro, se estão nesta casa devem estar lá! - Seika

- Então, vamos ver? - Ana

- Claro - respondem todas, animadas.

-

- Finalmente chegamos - fala Estela, descendo da moto e olhando as grandes grades que cercavam a casa

Eles estavam em um dos lados laterais e mais escuros da casa. Os policiais estavam agora reunidos nos fundos, discutindo as pistas e as suspeitas.

- Não se apresse, ela não está a só, devemos tomar cuidado também - Átelo

- Vamos logo, antes de tudo ela deve estar nos esperando - Matias

Black Star sai da moto, tomando a iniciativa e sendo seguida pelos outros, que vão burlando a grade da casa.

-

- É aqui. É melhor entrarmos prontas, mesmo que seja faltando com respeito ao local - Shinku

As meninas tiram as armas que traziam escondidas. Em um baque arrombam a porta, fazendo a acusada se virar assustada, apontando também uma arma.

- Não acredito.. você! - Nil

- Huhum.. eu mesma - confirma a pessoa, ainda apontando a arma

- Abaixe esta arma ou atiraremos - Marie

- Atirariam dentro de uma capela?

- Deus que nos perdoe, mas temos que acabar com isso - Andi

- Se fizerem isso - a pessoa agora aponta a arma para as vítimas - todos eles morrem. Que decisão, não?

As meninas que estavam com o walk-talk os ligam disfarçadamente, de modo que os policiais também ouvissem.

- Sophia, abaixa essa arma.. - Seika

- Ela não abaixará - Black Star chega por trás, apontando uma arma na cabeça de Seika- não é mesmo?

- Não - responde determinada

Marie aponta a arma para Black, mas também fica na mira de Matias

- Eu não faria isso.. - sorri Matias cinicamente, sendo seguido pelos companheiros.

Ana aponta a arma para Estela, que aponta para ela. Átelo fica simplesmente apontando para frente, aleatoriamente, enquanto as meninas continuavam a mirar Sophia.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A

_Gomen pela demora. Estou ainda em fase de mudança de endereço.. n.n'_

_Bom, deu pra perceber quem é a assassina, não? Rsrs._

_Espero que tenham gostado e fico realmente muito grata quanto às reviews!_

_Até o próximo capítulo :D_

_Kissus,_

_Any-Chan. _


End file.
